


Hidden Beneath Gold

by xXCorruptedBlueXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bill is such a mom, BillDip, Cannibalism, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Pines Twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCorruptedBlueXx/pseuds/xXCorruptedBlueXx
Summary: In a small village, Dipper and Mabel Pines work to exhaustion to get money for their sick grunkle. Dipper has the most dangerous job and many threats to the people are at large in the forests, mountains, valleys, practically outside of the village. Dipper is willing to do anything for his family and packed with lost hope and negative thoughts, he accidentally stumbles across the most infamous threat to any village.





	1. Hardest Job

The breeze was comforting during the warm summer days. Leaves danced within the comforting breeze and lightly land on the earth. A village laid in an open field, little noises filled the air. Small children running in circles as they try to tag one another, only for one to fall, but laugh in the end. Teens were working with the adults to pay for their families and elders sat upon porches or shops to tell stories to young children. Among all these villagers were the protectors of the village. The group consisted of twenty, some late teens, most adults. They had the hardest job in the entire village. 

In the outside land, it consisted of various creatures, threatening ones. Villages of all kinds fought against them, many failing and becoming a feast. Paranoia filled many when leaving their homes to do simple things such as hunting, fishing, or just walking. Many of these creatures consisted of unknown origins, but when captured or killed by villagers, their items are extremely valuable such as furs, teeth, bones, even blood. Hunters and protectors fight against these threats and when lucky enough to capture or kill, they are very well respected, despite their background. The most respected are the alphas, the ones who start a village organization without chaos upon villagers. Many can be extremely harsh, but only since they believe that's how to act when running a village. 

The creatures are threatening to the villagers, but the most infamous, has yet to be discovered, only to be heard of. The devil of the land, seas, skies, and all was heard from all around, starting off as stories from elders, turned into a threat raining upon villages. Dubbed "Cipher" by their victims and feared prey, the devil has yet to be discovered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A young adult rushed through crowds, panting and sweating. He stopped in front of a small store and rushed inside and observed the surroundings. Dusty shelves on both sides of the building, containing little to nothing, spider webs sprawled from top to bottom. The squeaky floorboard was an earache and the dust made the man cough violently. He approached the dusty counter and looked over for a sign of life. There laid a rather old man with blankets over him. The boy let out a soft sigh and smiled a little. He glanced upon the face of the elder. He looked tired, dead even as his snores filled the room. The heavy bags under his eyes indicated that he hasn't slept in so long until his body couldn't handle it and passed out. The adult leaned over to call out to the elder, who shot up quickly. 

"HELLO-HI! Welcome to--" the elder stopped himself when he noticed his guest.

"Grunkle," the young man giggled. 

"Dipper! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were a customer!" the elder sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"My apologies Grunkle Stan. I just wanted to come over for a visit before my team starts training," Dipper said. 

Dipper was apart of his village's protectors and was rather average. He was a weaker fighter, but intelligent. He was often pushed to the side when going into threatening battles by his group, but the boy was persistent and went out anyway, despite any injury. It made his commander proud every time. Dipper kept note of every creature he came into contact with on missions and wrote them down in a journal. He would state the weak spots and things to distract the things. Dipper's favorite being were small 'Zaraps' as they were named. Dipper had a strong interest in learning about their threats and some people questioned who's side he was really on. 

Stan coughed and pulled the blanket over him to break the silence. 

"You really need to get this place cleaned, where's Mabel?" Dipper asked. 

"She's helping her friend with work. I don't want to ask too much of her and overwork her. I don't trust myself to get up on a ladder to dust," Stan said. 

Dipper sighed and started picking up books lying on the floor and placing them on the shelves. 

"Maybe on my lunch break, I can come by and help," Dipper suggested. 

Stan sat on the counter and groaned a little. He looked up and down, scanning each corner of the small shop. 

"If I didn't have you and Mabel, I'd be living in a box," Stan said. Dipper placed his hand on Stan's shoulder and tightened the blanket around him. 

"Don't worry. We won't abandon you. Now, get something to eat and go upstairs to rest," Dipper said. Stan sighed with a small chuckle before standing. 

"You're a good kid Dipper, I don't know what I'd do without you," Stan said before slowly heading for the stairs. Dipper looked at the clock, then to his grunkle. 

"I'll be around by five! See you then!" Dipper shouted and Stan gave his small 'bye, have fun' before disappearing upstairs. 

Dipper rushed outside and headed for the training courts. Dipper felt utterly terrible for his grunkle. The poor man had little work, he was getting ill and would skip meals and sleep to wait for customers that never came. Ever since Grunkle Ford left the village to try and go make a better living, Stan felt empty. Dipper and Mabel were the only ones left that were there for him. Mabel had at least two jobs to provide for their family and only visited twice a day before nightfall to make sure Stan was well. Since Dipper was on the protectors, he barely had time to visit. When he had his time, Dipper spent all his spare time with Stan and try to repair the shop to make it more attractive. Dipper was paid a good amount for his job and always gave his rewards to Stan and Mabel. He had to be cautious with his grunkle though since he would sometimes get useless items. He would use a few to buy food and water, but nothing more unless he had to get something for the group. 

Dipper entered the training courts and looked around to observe the other members. Dipper went to his area and sat against a post. He took out his journal and turned to 'The Zarap.' Dipper decided to finish the small sketch he made when a shadow towered him. Dipper glanced up to see the dark-haired male, Robbie. 

"Still being useless as ever, huh dork?" he asked. 

Dipper blew his bangs out of his eyes and shook his head as he continued drawing. 

"How about you make yourself a bit useful and fetch me that bucket of water," Robbie demanded. 

"I am not your servant, you have two legs that aren't eaten off. Do it yourself," Dipper growled. Robbie snatched Dipper by the collar and glared at him. 

"Wanna say that again?" Robbie asked in a threatening tone. 

"Ahem," a voice interrupted and both boys turned to see the commander of the protectors. 

Robbie instantly released Dipper and stepped away. Dipper fell on his butt and looked up at his commander. He quickly stood and got into his standing position for his commander as Robbie did the same. 

"Causing mayhem again? Makes the fourth time within two weeks. I'm not having prissy cat fights within my group! Both of you need to get fucking along or so damn help me, YOU BOTH WILL BE FIRED!" the commander shouted. 

Robbie and Dipper both nodded quickly before the commander spat at the ground and turned away. Robbie glared at Dipper before shoving him slightly and turned to retreat to his area. Dipper snarled before getting back into his sitting position and picking up his journal. Dipper finished the small sketch and flipped to his pages containing information about The Cipher. He had such little notes, but every detail was worth it. Dipper turned another page to scan the small doodles he made when predicting what Cipher looked like. He visualized an ugly monster, maybe covered in feathers or fur. He thought of six or ten eyes, spikes, maybe even horns. Dipper had at least six sketches of predictions. He was snapped away from his thoughts when his commander called out for everyone for a hunting trip. Dipper slipped his book into his bag and joined the men. 

As they entered the forest, fear could already be sensed from the protectors. They approached their usual area for berry picking and buck hunting. The group was split and Dipper was put with the fruit and berry pickers. As he was collecting fresh strawberries, he heard a twig snap. Dipper jolted into a defensive position. He scanned the area and breathed when he felt safe. Dipper continued picking until he was shoved into the bush. He sat up quickly, smudges of red on his face, as he stared up at Robbie and two of his friends laughing. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to get up, only to be pushed down again. Robbie began kicking him in the stomach and laughing. Dipper groaned and hissed in pain until it seemed to stop. Dipper rose his head slowly to see the three looking out into the trees with expressions of a child who awoken from a nightmare. Dipper turned his head, only to see absolutely nothing. He turned back to the three men, who instantly took off running. Dipper was utterly confused as he stood. He looked around to find the source of their fear, but again, didn't see anything. He listened carefully, but nothing came to his ears. Snapping from his thoughts, he realized that he didn't have enough material to bring back to the village and knew that he would be yelled at and insulted for being lazy, so Dipper quickly started picking strawberries once more. Once he has a basket full, Dipper hurried back to his men.


	2. Lost Hope

Lunch rolled around quickly and Dipper gathered his belongings and headed out of the courts. He eagerly rushed through the crowd, giving quick apologies to anyone he accidentally bumped into. When he arrived at the dusty building, he was panting. He entered and saw his sister at the counter. 

"Hiya Dip, how was the trip?" she asked. 

"Weird actually," Dipper replied. 

"What happened now," Mabel asked as she smirked. 

"Well, obviously, Robbie was picking on me until something threw them off. They were staring up into the trees with horrified expressions," Dipper explained. 

"What did they see?" Mabel questioned raising a brow. 

"I don't know. I tried looking and listening, but I honestly saw nothing," Dipper shrugged and removed his bag. 

"That is weird," Mabel said as Dipper made his way upstairs.

Dipper entered the living room of the building and saw his grunkle at a small table. He was drinking a small bottle of whiskey. Dipper grumbled and walked over to Stan and took the bottle. 

"You know this isn't good for you," Dipper said. 

Stan grumbled and Dipper placed a bowl of strawberries on the table. He turned away to head to the stove and took out a piece of deer meat. He began cooking it as Stan ate a strawberry. 

"How was your day?" Dipper asked trying to start a conversation. 

"If you count ill as being part of a good day, then it was fantastic," Stan said, sarcasm all over his tone. 

Dipper rolled his eyes as he continued cooking before eventually presenting Stan with the food. 

"You're not gonna eat?" the elder questioned as Dipper sat down. 

"I think I'll survive on a couple of strawberries," Dipper said as he picked a strawberry and stuffed in his mouth.

The two remained silent for a bit and Stan pulled out another small bottle of whiskey, but Dipper took it before he took a sip. 

"You're aging and the last thing you need is alcohol. If I have to clean the place to search for it all, I may as well," Dipper said. 

"You're still young and have a future ahead of you at least," Stan mumbled. 

Dipper glanced back at his grunkle and sighed. 

"Stop making yourself seem worse and others better. You're a great man that saved the village from that army of Zaraps. You're respected," Dipper said. 

"But that's in the past. I'm old now and haven't done a single noble thing like that in years. You at least do noble things every day," Stan hissed. 

"If being pushed to the side and nearly getting my face bitten off counts as noble, then I'd get a wife without trying," Dipper stated as he looked through boxes.

Stan let out a small chuckle before coughing violently. Dipper stopped what he was doing and went to his grunkle. He helped the man up and into the bedroom to lay down. Once he made Stan comfortable, he went into the main room to fix a glass of water for him and return with it. Stan took the glass and had a couple of sips when Mabel walked in. 

"Is everything ok?" she asked. 

"Ya, Stan just needs to rest more," Dipper said with a bit of worry. "When is a medic going to see him?"

"I'm trying to get an appointment. It's not easy with all the attacks," Mabel said. 

"I don't need no medic, I'm fine," Stan said 

"You wish you were fine. I'm getting you an appointment with a medic even if I have to go rabid," Mabel said. 

"I hope so and I have to talk to you both about something. I'm gonna be gone for a day or two," Dipper said. 

"Why?" Mabel asked. 

"The protectors are doing that long term patrol where they send the 10 chosen out into the forest while the other 10 stay in the village," Dipper said. 

"I've always hated how that worked. You need more people on that team," Mabel said. 

"I know, but it's how it works. I don't personally like it, but ya. The commander said that he is desperate to capture a threat to get rich and famous," Dipper said. 

"Sounds like Stan when he was 30," Mabel giggled.

"I heard that," Stan grumbled. 

"You get some rest and you're seeing a medic," Dipper said. 

"Ok mom," Stan chuckled. 

"Call if you need anything," Mabel said before she and Dipper leave the room. 

The twins sat at the small table as they pieced together everything. Anxiety had filled the household because of the condition of Stan and Dipper's work. 

"I don't want you to go," Mabel said. 

"I have to. It's the most dangerous job, but it pays so much and we need the money," Dipper said. 

"I know, we should have enough for a medic to see Stan," Mabel said. 

"I'm gonna try and capture a Zarap tomorrow. It'll at least pay two bags," Dipper said. 

"You always try to capture those things, but it never works. They know you Dipper," Mabel said shaking her head. 

"Don't worry, I don't want to come back empty handed. If we get two bags, it'll last us for awhile," Dipper said and Mabel thought before agreeing. 

"Do you think Grunkle Ford will come back?" she asked with worry. 

"I don't know. I lost hope after he stopped replying to my letters," Dipper whispered as he looked at his hands. 

"Don't think like that. He isn't dead! I know he'll come back! He won't just leave us like this!" Mabel said as tears began forming in her eyes. 

"He already did Mabel," Dipper said bluntly. 

Mabel couldn't hold back the tears. She placed her hands over her face as stood and faced away from Dipper. 

"He won't just stay away when Grunkle Stan is ill. He won't just avoid us! We didn't do anything! He could just be busy! Y-You know how hard he's working! H-He'll come back, maybe even married! He'll have money to help Grunkle Stan! He'll take care of him! He loves us Dipper! He wouldn't just leave us and not return!" Mabel shouted as tears poured. 

Dipper stood and walked over to his sister, spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace. She practically threw herself onto him and sobbed into his chest. 

"It's been six years," Dipper whispered. "I don't want to believe anything and that he will come back, but I ran out of options of hope." 

Mabel tightened her grip around Dipper and buried her face in his chest. 

"Don't give up hope. He'll come back, I know it," Mabel whimpered as Dipper stroked her hair and shushed her. 

"Ok, ok. I won't lose hope. We just have to make sure Stan's ok and get as much as we can. I'll try sending letters again and see if I get anything," Dipper said and Mabel nodded. 

It has been six long, agonizing years since Ford had left. He claimed that he would always write to the twins, but stopped replying after a year. Dipper didn't want to believe something bad had happened and that Ford was making his own money. Ford claimed to know more about the threats than anyone and that he would be out to capture the infamous threat, The Cipher. Mabel continued to have hope for their Grunkle and tried staying on the positive side of that topic, no matter how much Stan wanted to avoid it. Dipper wasn't too positive about the topic anymore himself, even if he told his sister that he wouldn't lose hope, he knew deep down that the hope was destroyed six years ago.


	3. Beautiful Discovery

Dipper was packing a few things for the patrol. He made sure to have his journal, some food, a little bit of gold, and water. He turned to look at himself in a full view mirror. He was dressed in his armor, hair was a mess, and bags were starting to form under his eyes. He raised his hand to his forehead to observe his birthmark. He removed his hand quickly and brushed his hand over the annoying mark. Dipper took out a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. As he munched, Mabel walked into the room. She looked at Dipper before at the floor. 

"I'm gonna be fine Mabel," Dipper assured. 

"I'm still worried. I never like it when you leave the village," she said as she adjusted her dress. 

"I know, but it's not like it's the first time. I'll be fine and I'll come back with something," Dipper said as he hugged Mabel. 

Dipper pulled back and finished packing before heading in the room Stan was in. 

"Doing better?" Dipper asked. 

"Do I look better?" Stan grumbled. 

Dipper sighed and sat on the bed. 

"I'll bring back a Zarap. It should get us at least two bags of gold. It'll last us for awhile," he said. 

"You sure kid? I mean, it's been two years since I've left the village, but aren't those things venomous?" Stan asked. 

"Uhh, w-well ya, but only if th-they are scared!" Dipper stuttered.

"With how long you've been at this, I'm surprised you aren't the one in his bed," Stan said. 

"I'll get Mabel to make you something for breakfast, anything specific?" Dipper asked. 

"I don't care, as long as I can eat it," Stan said before laying back down. 

"I'll see you in two days, bye," Dipper said as he walked out of the room. 

He arrived in the main room where Mabel was already cooking. Dipper placed a small bag of coins on the table. Mabel glanced at the bag then at Dipper. 

"This should be enough for the medic. I should be home in two days," Dipper said before turning to the exit. 

"I'll miss you," Mabel said. 

"I'll miss you too," Dipper said as the two shared another hug before Dipper headed out. 

He arrived early on the courts and sat down and waited. He took out the journal and made small notes. A grunt disturbed his thoughts and he snapped his head up to see his commander. Dipper dropped his journal as he quickly stood in his standing position. 

"No need Pines," the man grunted. 

Dipper relaxed and picked up his journal as he sat back down. 

"You know, you're a good kid Pines. You take this job for any specific reason?" the commander blurted. 

"Oh um, it's for my Grunkle Stan," Dipper said. 

"Grunkle?" the commander question. 

"Great Uncle. He's gotten ill and I wanted a job that pays the most. My sister has two jobs to get what she can. I-I know this job isn't the best, but I can't just let Mabel do all the work. I finally made enough to get him an appointment with the medic and I just can't let him suffer in that dusty building. It's hard enough for him to be there alone when I and Mabel are working," Dipper said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Pines, but you're right. This isn't a job I'd personally go for either. But similar to you, my wife and child need the money. If I didn't have this job, we'd starve and get ill," the commander said. 

"I feel like is no one had the life threatening job, they'd go hungry," Dipper said. 

"That's how life is kid. If ya don't have the spawns of hell, you don't get the cash. You're not the only one that hates it," the commander said. 

"S-Sir, I've been meaning to ask. How did you become the commander?" Dipper asked. 

"Wasn't easy at all. I had to prove myself to the alpha. When our protectors were first coming together, I worked every day to gain the strength and brains needed to run it. I thought that if I was going to be in the group, I may as well lead it! Back in those days kid, our group was a mess. They split up in the roughest situations, only to get eaten two minutes later. I don't mean to brag, but I was the only smart one there! You had idiots in the group then and you got them now! I complained and requested over four times to be commander to our alpha, but he wanted more evidence. So I did the only smart thing! I got the group in order on my own. At first, they didn't want to listen, but we all know I can get things right and so that's what I did. And APPARENTLY, that was ALL I had to do." 

Dipper couldn't help but giggle and his commander took out a cigarette. 

"You may not hear this from the other members, but you're one of the best on this team. You may not be the strongest, but you're the smartest! It's exactly how I had to be in my days, I had to think smart, not tough!" the commander said. 

Dipper gave a small smile to his commander. 

"You'll do great kid! You may end up taking over when I pass!" the man said before giving a slap to Dipper's back and caused the boy to groan a bit. 

"Thank you, sir," Dipper said as he clutched his book. The commander noticed and pointed at it. 

"May I?" he asked and Dipper nodded and handed his journal to the commander. 

"Hmm, interesting. _'Zaraps are the tiny forest green crawlers with the harder bite than any bigger critter'," _the commander read and looked at Dipper. "You must enjoy taking even the smallest of notes. You're a really smart thinker."__

__"Thank you, sir. I felt like if I had these notes, it would help me when coming across them again," Dipper said._ _

__"SMART! I like your thinking kid!! Maybe you can update me on these notes that I need to know from time to time!" the commander loudly said with excitement._ _

__Dipper flinched a bit at the commander's loud tone. The man stood and noticed that men were in the courts and called everyone to stance. Dipper put his journal in his bag as he got into position with the other men._ _

__"Alright ladies. This patrol will last up to two days. The 10 heading out into the Outlands will have the option of splitting into two groups of five or travel together. NO SPLITTING INDIVIDUALLY. I will have my second in command take charge of the village protectors while I travel. The 10 staying will not lay around like a bunch of poor fuckin' slackers. If I find out that you are, you will be severely punished and I WILL know. I want at least five on both north and south end of the village patrolling."_ _

__Dipper glanced at the other men staring down at them._ _

__"S-Sir, I'd like to actually take the outland patrol," Dipper said._ _

__The commander raised an eyebrow at Dipper and a few members groaned._ _

__"Alright! You can attempt!" the commander stated, "You 10 jackasses be respectful to the second in command or there will be consequences!"_ _

__Dipper glanced at the faces of his team members and sighed until his commander placed a hand on his shoulder._ _

__"Don't worry kid. If they give you a hard time, I'll let you choose their punishment," he said with a wink._ _

__Dipper slowly nodded, not wanting to argue with his commander._ _

__It wasn't until another thirty minutes passed when the Outland patrol was sent out after getting a map and extra supplies. Dipper was in front and his team was lagging behind. Dipper was a little focused himself on finding his favorite little critter. The things were hard to see, so he had to be extra careful._ _

__"Be careful, we are entering territory of the venomous Zaraps," Dipper said and got annoyed when Robbie mocked him._ _

__Someone must of accidentally tripped, because one of the little venomous critters leaped out onto a tree, giving a ear-aching screech._ _

__"HOLY SHIT, KILL IT!!!" someone yelled._ _

__"NO! NO, DON'T DRAW YOUR WEAPONS!" Dipper shouted, but was ignored as Robbie drew his blade and swung at the tree, missing the critter. The small critter leaped out on Robbie, causing the man to give a girly screech. Everyone began freaking out, but Dipper tried calming them._ _

__"Men, please! Scaring it will just make it want to kill you!!" Dipper screamed._ _

__Someone screamed as they grabbed at the small critter and threw it towards Dipper. Dipper gasped as he caught the critter and accidentally tripped on a root, falling down a hill. The fall was hard, long, and bumpy, but Dipper kept his arms wrapped tightly around the critter. Once at the bottom, he sat up and opened his arms, releasing the frightened critter to dash off into the bushes. He held onto a root and looked around for his men._ _

__"Guys?" Dipper called out, but got no reply._ _

__He huffed before starting to walk to find a way around the hill. He continued to call out for his team but always got no reply. He couldn't have gone far, but then again, his team was scared shitless, so they probably split up. Dipper looked around and continued walking, observing his environment. Dipper started to notice that he was in an area he didn't recognize. He looked around at the blooming flowers that were growing and noticed the colors were becoming odd. He continued forward and slid down a steep hill into rose bushes. Dipper sat up and groaned at the thorns poking into him. His attention was snapped from the thorns to the actual roses. The colors were of the starry night, beautiful blues, purples, and white. Dipper reached out to pick one to observe it closer. He sniffed it a little and practically fell in love with the smell. It was a mix of the fresh scent of blueberries and violets. Dipper took out his journal, turned to a fresh page and began writing. He decided to dub these roses "Azul Obscurity." He started sketching when he heard the rose bushes rustle. Dipper froze and observed the surroundings. He jolted when he saw a small head pop out of the roses. It was a creature he's never seen before. Its colors matched the roses perfectly. Dipper bit his lip as he slowly reached down to prepare himself if it attacked him. However, it turned to flee into the bushes and Dipper decided to follow it._ _

__Dipper quickened his pace as he watched the bushes rustle. When he saw the critter come out of the rose bushes, Dipper noted where he was. He was definitely somewhere new. He looked at the Azul Obscurities around a mountain. The mountain wasn't tall enough to see from the sky, but it was wide and huge. Dipper noticed the small critter dashing into a small hole on the side. Dipper got on his knees and looked through the hole, but didn't see anything but black. Dipper stood and looked around for a bigger entrance, but he didn't find one and decided to head around. Dipper smiled a little at the beautiful surroundings and wondered why he hasn't found this place before. When he managed to get around the mountain, he gasped at the sight. He saw a valley of the beautiful roses and filled with the small critters that blended with them. He took a few steps forward and noticed a few looking at him. He remained calm to not startle them and he knelt down to brush his hand against the flowers. One of the small critters leaped up and wrapped around Dipper's arm. He let out a soft giggle as he reached up to lightly pet the small thing. It gave a raspy purr as more approached Dipper. Dipper sat down and allowed more of the critters to climb on him. A few sat in his lap, one rested on his shoulder, and another was moving its thin claws in Dipper's fluffy hair. Dipper ran his hand along one of the small bodies to get a feel of the skin texture. The skin was smooth on the body while feathers covered the head and limbs. Dipper observed the pure sparkly white eyes of the critters as one nibbled at his finger. The teeth were round but pinched a little at his flesh. Dipper had assumed these were just babies and looked around for maybe the parents or large versions. None came in sight and Dipper continued brushing his hand against the little creatures. He stood up and a few hung onto him as he began walking. He finally came upon a cliff and looked out towards the open and his eyes lit up. All around, he saw various creatures in the environment. There were lakes, valleys, small hills, and more forest, but the area was very open to various creatures. He saw his little Zaraps, thin creatures, creatures as huge as the trees, and much more. He's never seen so many creatures in one place. He felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see the little critters tugging on him. He was a little nervous, he recognized many of those creatures as threats to his village and being alone with all of them in one area is a death wish._ _

__The little critters continued pulling Dipper, but he was very resistant. He felt the raspy purrs of the little ones on his neck, arm, and head. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to back away, but one bit his leg._ _

__"OWW, Hey!" Dipper said, but didn't kick or hurt the little guy._ _

__He was still pulled forward and Dipper looked down at the little things until he tripped. He fell back and must have fallen on one because he heard raspy whining. Dipper sat up and turned to gently pick the critter up. He shushed it and started petting it to calm it down. He was terrified of another creature or group hearing the little critter and noticing Dipper. He continued to pet the little thing and cuddled it. The raspy cries died down in less than thirty seconds. Dipper remained in the spot as he made sure the little creature was calm. The others noticed Dipper's actions and were more eager with tugging him forward. Dipper stood with the formerly crying critter and started mentally debating on what to do. He didn't want to run in risk of these things alerting something else or following him, but he didn't want to move forward for obvious reasons. Dipper kissed the giggling little critter's head as it playfully swung its thin claws up at Dipper's face. Dipper held the critter in one arm and placed his other hand on its stomach and it took the opportunity to nibble and claw at his hand. Dipper looked down at the others that didn't give up with tugging at his legs. He bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath before deciding to go with it. He begun taking steps forward and the little critters purred happily as they tugged him. Dipper shakily took more steps further as he stepped into either a beautiful place or a hell hole with a death wish._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodles of the critters


	4. It's A Deal

Entering the beautiful place, Dipper managed to get a whole better view. There were plants that were taller than him, all sorts of different flowers, crystal waters, and healthy land. Dipper glanced around at the creatures to observe some of the new ones as well as the familiar. Some were thin as a stick, shorter than the little critters, bigger than boulders, or taller than the trees. Dipper noticed the small family of Zaraps near a bush that glanced at him. Dipper looked over at them until he felt the ground shake. He fell back and gasped when he looked above him to see a huge creature. It was bigger than the huge boulders, the skin texture looked to be wrinkly, it had one eye, yet no mouth and nose, it had six legs, and it was covered in muscle. Dipper began trembling a little, but the little critters attached to him and gave their raspy purrs as if nothing was going on. Dipper noticed the large creature raise a foot and he gripped onto the little critters.

"HURT ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT DON'T YOU DARE HURT THESE LITTLE ONES! LET THEM GO AT LEAST!" Dipper blurted loudly as his heart was racing.

Almost all the creatures in the area were looking his way. The little critters still acted as if nothing was going on as the one in Dipper's arms nibbled on his fingers and gave a joyful giggle. The other little critters practically jumped onto Dipper as if to be a blanket of protection. Dipper's bag fell onto the ground and an apple rolled out. One of the Zaraps moved quickly to the apple and sniffed it before giving it a big chomp. Dipper watched the venom drip from its mouth and run onto the apple before another Zarap appeared to investigate Dipper's bag to pull out a wrapped up sandwich. It was about to take a chomp when Dipper pulled it back.

"You have to take the wrap off first or else you'll choke," Dipper said as he removed the wrap and placed the sandwich on the ground for the little creature to bite into.

More Zaraps approached Dipper as he looked around. He noticed the wrinkly creature from before was just standing there, gazing down upon them. Dipper grabbed his bag and hesitantly pulled out another apple. He flinched when he heard steps and noticed more critters closing in on him. He reached for his weapon out of reflex and caused a few hisses, grunts, and growls. Dipper was visibly shaking until one of the little critters licked his hand. He glanced down as it climbed his arm to curl around his neck. Dipper noticed the army of little critters looking at the apple he was holding. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small knife, causing the critters to jolt and back away. He took the knife and began cutting the apple into slices and handed one out. One of the little critters approached the slice, gave a sniff, and grabbed it before noming on it. Dipper continued this until he ran out of apples. He put the knife away, scratched the critter around his neck and it gave the raspy purr that tickled. Dipper giggled, but was startled when a large critter approached him. Dipper looked at the creature as it lowered its head towards him. Dipper gasped and felt himself being picked up in the thing's mouth. Dipper shouted a little and saw the army of critters following the bigger one. Dipper was dropped on the ground in the middle of the same creature and others that looked like it. They all bared their teeth and one reached down to grab Dipper. Dipper gasped and moved, dodging the grab and tried running until he was tackled by the little critters. Dipper lifted his head and the little critters were on him like a blanket. They all clung to Dipper in any area they could reach. Dipper managed to get up and look up at the bigger critters. The just stared down at him and didn't make another move. He couldn't say another word and when the same large critter reached down with its mouth, he panicked. He was picked up and the little critters clung tighter and started to whine.

Dipper noticed more critters following them as he was carried out of the beautiful place and into the forest. Dipper calmed a little as he wrapped his arms around the little critters on his body. Dipper hung there for what seemed like hours upon house until he noticed another cave. It was nearly like the first one he saw, but it was much bigger. Dipper was dropped when the creature took a couple of steps through an entrance. He looked around and it was pitch black. He stood and took a few steps forward until a screech startled him, causing him to trip and fall. Dipper groaned and sat up, a few of the little critters released him and strolled around. Dipper grabbed at his head until a voice caused him to snap into attention.

"Have you come to threaten me? Pity, I feel none of it to your kind."

"E-Excuse me?" Dipper asked as he looked around for life.

"Your pitiful kind always has the air headed thought that threatening us is holy work. You must have traveled so far just to do so."

"H-Hey! I was brought here! I don't even know who I'm speaking to, let alone have the thought of attacking you. I wasn't going to hurt anyone!" Dipper shouted and he listened to the echo.

"You don't know me? Such shame kid. Your pitiful, shameless kind seem to always think you can capture. Desiring the blood on your hands, and for what? Fame and fortune? HA! I've seen your pitiful kind and I know you came here to be a big boy and threaten me, to try and get my blood on your hands, but I got news for you kid, it will be the other way around."

"Wait, please!" Dipper shouted as the little critters whine and clung to him.

"I promise you, I mean no harm. I'm more scared than to get the dumbass idea to attack because I know I won't live!" Dipper said.

There was a silence. Dipper looked around until torches were lit. Dipper gasped as he gazed upon a being sitting on a throne of gold. It had the form of a person, well built, beautiful blonde hair with a hint of black, and hypnotic icy eyes. His skin was a fair tan, wearing an eye catching red and gold robe that looked to reach his knees. Dipper couldn't tell if he was wearing pants or not, but he had no shoes, no gloves, had gold piercings and tattoos, and covered in gold jewelry. Dipper blinked as he stared up at the man.

"Y-You're just a man," Dipper said.

The man stood up and glared down at Dipper.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"You should know me well as I know you, Dipper Pines. Second in command of the protectors of the village far from here in an open field, you have a twin sister and an uncle," the man said calmly.

"H-How do yo--" Dipper couldn't finish as the man interrupted.

"I. Know. Everything." he said as he closed his eyes and an eye appeared on his forehead and opened. It was gold, dilated pupil, and it looked down to Dipper.

Dipper flinched and backed away as he continued looking at the man.

"I am what your kind call 'The Cipher.' The most powerful threat you'll ever face," the man spoke softly, but anger could be sensed.

Dipper felt the color drain from his face and body went numb.

"Y-You're n-not at all what I pictured," Dipper stuttered.

The little critters gave little giggles and continued rubbing themselves against Dipper.

"You seem to have an attachment to my children," The Cipher spoke.

"YOUR CHILDREN!?" Dipper asked loudly.

The Cipher leaned down to allow a critter to run into his arms. The others ran off Dipper and towards The Cipher and Dipper managed to stand up, noting that The Cipher was shorter than him.

"M-Maybe I should just leave," Dipper stuttered quickly as he began to back away.

"Oh, you think you're just gonna walk out like that? Oh no no no dear. You won't be going anywhere," The Cipher said as the taller creatures blocked the entrance.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted.

"You think that after discovering me, I'll just let you go? Do you really think I have that heart?" The Cipher asked.

"W-What do you want?" Dipper asked, "Torture me? Steal my food? Kill me?"

"You're too smart for your own good," The Cipher said as he dropped the critters.

Dipper watched as The Cipher grew into a much better picture of a threat. He ended up being huge, bigger than any other threat Dipper has seen. His body was smooth with a thin coat of fur mixed with feathers that stuck out from different places, mainly around the neck. It was on four legs with huge claws on each, large ears that were titled away from the face, he had a small snout, two sets of razor teeth, three eyes of the same colors as he was human, a long thick tail, and still had the bunches of jewelry on. Dipper screeched as the monster pinned him to the floor and bared its teeth. He grinned widely as Dipper screamed.

"DON'T! PLEASE!" Dipper screamed.

Dipper squirmed as he tried to escape the strong grasp of the monster.

"I like it when they struggle. Keep at it, it only increases my hunger," The Cipher said with a low tone as his tongue stretched out of his mouth towards Dipper.

Small squeaks came from the little critters as they dove into Dipper's bag and shook it, throwing the materials everywhere and eventually his gold he kept in it. The noise of the gold hitting the floor caught The Cipher's attention as he glanced to the right.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" Dipper practically screamed. The little critters quickly pushed the gold towards the giant as he lowered his head to observe them.

"You must not have a care in the world to carry gold around so freely," he spoke.

"H-Huh?" Dipper asked as he slowly looked up at the monster.

"What part of your kind just carries gold out of their village? Were you going to bribe?" he asked again.

"I-I just brought it with me. I don't know why I do it, I guess it just feels lucky to me. I-IF YOU WANT IT, YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Dipper shouted.

The Cipher moved his hand from Dipper's stomach and chuckled.

"Desperate are you?" he asked.

Dipper sat up and quickly got on his knees as he began to sweat.

"Please, your highness, I'll do anything. I won't talk, I won't say a word to any other being, I'll do anything, just please let me go! I have an uncle to take care of as well as a sister! I don't want to give up, die and just leave them like this! Please, I can't!" Dipper begged.

"My, my. A human on his knees for me. You must really care for those sacks of meat to kneel before the most powerful threat that just tried to eat you," The Cipher said as he observed the gold more.

Dipper slowly looked up at the man and he was visibly shaking.

"Alright meat sack, I'm willing to put you to the test to see if you really are worthy of keeping that life. I desire two full bags of gold by the end of the week," The Cipher said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouted.

"Ah ah ah. Two bags by the end of the week. You cannot take a single one of my children to do the bidding. I will have eyes everywhere to make sure so and that you don't spill. If you are willing to complete this simple task, I'll go from there."

Dipper thought long and hard. The task itself wasn't easy, but kneeling before the most dangerous threat known to his race, he didn't think backing out would be the best choice.

"I-I'll do it," Dipper stated.

"Then it's a deal," The Cipher said before clapping twice.

Before Dipper had time to process, he was lifted into the mouth of one of the large creatures outside. The little critters watched Dipper with small "Oooh" sounds. Dipper was carried off a few feet before dropping. He groaned and looked around quickly. Sweat ran down his face as he processed the deal. Two bags. That wasn't going to be easy, but he made the best discovery any human has ever made. The last thing he wanted to do was make it angry.

"Don't. Fail. Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper lost his cool when confronting the handsome devil.
> 
> *Smol doodle of The Cipher Monster*


	5. Threats and Desperation

Dipper was sitting in the open, beautiful area trying to think of a way to get gold. Dipper was making a list of jobs, chores, anything. He was getting bothered by one of the little critters that matched the Azul Obscurities. This one, in particular, liked to cling to Dipper's neck. Dipper started to pet the critter as he continued to brain storm. 

"I think I'll call you Azul. It's not that creative, but it's good for now," Dipper said as he put the critter in his lap. 

The little thing seemed to like the name anyway as it rose its head to lick Dipper's cheek. Dipper giggled and noticed a few creatures looking at him then off to another direction. Dipper followed their gazes and gasped a little. He saw The Cipher making his way through the valley. The man didn't give Dipper a single glance as he was making his way to the lake. Dipper watched the creature and remembered his notes on The Cipher. He took out his journal and turned to his pages on the creature and added a few extra notes. He made a silly note, calling the handsome devil, "Jackass," and put a couple of stars next to it. Dipper glanced up in time to see The Cipher disrobing and climbing into the lake. Dipper's face went bright red as he watched. He didn't realize how long he's been staring until The Cipher snapped his head around towards him. 

"It's rude to stare. Your parents must have taught you nothing," he said a bit harsher than expected. 

Dipper shook his head and quickly looked back down to his journal. He then noticed Azul looking up the tree he was sitting in front of.

"Something wrong?" Dipper asked. 

Azul whined as it pointed up the tree. Dipper looked up and saw that the tree was full of apples. 

"You must be hungry," Dipper said and Azul nodded.

Dipper placed the critter on the ground along with his journal before leaping up the tree. Dipper sat on a branch and picked at least six apples before dropping them onto the ground, making sure not to hit Azul. Dipper jumped onto the ground and sat down as Azul began eating. Dipper ran his hand over the critter's body as it finished eating the large apple. Dipper picked up Azul and laid it in his arms as Azul nibbled on his fingers. 

"Are you as big as you things get?" Dipper whispered. 

"Yes," a voice spoke bluntly. 

Dipper snapped his head forward and saw The Cipher sitting at the edge of the lake. It surprised Dipper that the man could hear him with the distance the two were. 

"They are babies when created and as the years pass, adulthood doesn't exist," The Cipher said as he pulled his robes back on. 

The little critters ran towards The Cipher and rubbed against his feet. Dipper watched as a tall creature approached The Cipher and leaned its head down towards him. The man reached up and started petting the creature and it gave a loud purr. 

"He seems so nice with these things, is he really a big threat?" Dipper thought. 

As if on cue, The Cipher glared at Dipper, his icy eyes shooting daggers into Dipper. Dipper jolted back and swallowed hard. The Cipher approached Dipper slowly and grabbed his armor and yanked him forward. 

"Is that what you really think? That just because I'm a non-threat to my children, I'll let you humans slide?" The Cipher practically hissed. 

Dipper began sweating as The Cipher shoved Dipper against the tree. 

"I could tear your throat right now, but we have a deal. So as long as you keep your end, I'll spare you and your family, but if you don't, I'm coming after you," The Cipher threatened. 

"O-OK! OK! I'M SORRY!" Dipper panicked. 

The Cipher glared daggers into Dipper as the man continued sweating. 

Azul approached The Cipher and rubbed against his foot. The man dropped Dipper harshly and glared down at him. Dipper looked up at him and to Azul, who continued rubbing against The Cipher's leg. Dipper watched as The Cipher's expression shifted. It went from pure threatening to a little calmer, but still angry. Dipper looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. 

"Um, I should head back. I'll go ahead and start collecting," Dipper said. 

The Cipher glared at Dipper before snapping. Before Dipper knew, he was picked up by one of the large creatures from before and carried off. Dipper struggled to cling to the creature to not fall off. He was carried through the forest and clung to his satchel and journal. After awhile, Dipper was dropped at the end of the forest and the creature fled back into the dark. Dipper sat up and saw his village from afar and stood up. Dipper quickly took off towards his village and once he entered, he bolted towards Stan's place. Once he approached, he opened the door slowly and went in, only to be caught by Mabel. 

"D-Dipper? DIPPER!" she threw herself onto him and nearly cried. "I thought you were dead! The others came back yesterday and said that you were dead!!" 

"Well...surprise. I'm not. It just ran into trouble after they panicked over a Zarap," Dipper said and hugged Mabel back. 

"I was so worried. Stan nearly had a heart attack," Mabel said. 

Dipper released Mabel as he headed upstairs. He headed into the main room and Mabel followed behind. 

"Did you get a medic?" Dipper asked. 

Mabel nodded quickly and took a deep breath. 

"They don't know the condition, but gave me the medicine and said that he can't be working," Mabel said. 

Dipper nodded and went into Stan's room. He sat on the bed as the old man opened an eye. 

"Dipper," he spoke as he sat up a little. 

"No, you should rest," Dipper said as he laid Stan back down only to get the man to throw himself onto him.

"I thought you were dead. I wouldn't be able to handle it, I thought I lost you," Stan said. 

Dipper patted Stan's back and laid him back down. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine, but you need to rest," Dipper said. 

"Are you sure I'm not asleep?" Stan asked. 

Dipper pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. 

"I'll be here all night. So in the morning, you'll see that I'm still here," Dipper said. 

Stan smiled a little before laying on his side and closing his eyes into a dreamful sleep. Dipper sat there and watched Stan for the remainder of the night. 

~~~~

Stan woke slowly and noticed Dipper in the chair, fast asleep. He huffed softly and smiled as he fell back asleep. Mabel entered the room and shook Dipper. He opened an eye and looked up at his sister. 

"Breakfast?" she asked and Dipper nodded. He stood and stretched, the armor causing a little pain from the position he slept in. 

He walked into the main room and watched Mabel cook. 

"I need to head out after I eat and Stan wakes. I need to talk to the commander about something," Dipper said. 

"Ok, just be safe," Mabel said and he nodded. 

After awhile, breakfast was ready and Dipper shoved the food into his mouth before taking Stan his plate. He entered the room and Stan woke to the smell. He sat up and looked at Dipper. 

"Guess it wasn't a dream," he said as Dipper sat in the chair and handed Stan his food. 

The man began eating and hummed to the amazing taste. 

"It's been so long since I've had real food," he said. 

"I have to leave after you finish to go talk to my commander," Dipper blurted. 

"I don't want you on any more long patrols. Stay here from now on," Stan said in a demanding tone. 

Dipper sighed and placed his hand on Stan's shoulder. 

"You know that can't work out all the time. Now especially. I have to do what I have to do. I will admit, that I've broken my stance and became a child in some situations, but I have to do what I have to do," Dipper said as he thought back to how terrified he was when confronting The Cipher. 

Stan groaned and bit his lip. Dipper patted Stan's back. 

"I'll be fine, promise. My goal is to make sure you get better and to keep you and Mabel safe," Dipper said and hugged Stan. 

After a few minutes, Dipper was dashing to the courts. Once he entered, all eyes were on him. 

"PINES!" the commander shouted and dropped what he was holding before dashing towards him. "I thought you were dead!!"

"I'm fine sir, just had trouble," Dipper said as he glared at Robbie. 

"They told me that you ran from them, but I obviously didn't buy it," the commander said. 

"Good, because I didn't. A Zarap had appeared and they tried to kill it, causing it to jump on me and I fell down a long hill," Dipper said. 

"Why didn't you come back?" the commander asked. 

"I got lost. I entered an area I've never seen before when trying to get back until a large creature came into view. I was taken hostage I should say but it wasn't too much of a threat," Dipper said, lying on the last part. 

"Not much of a threat? Everything inhuman is a threat," the commander spoke, raising an eyebrow. 

"I know, but I've never seen this thing before, and last night, it threw me out of the forest," Dipper said, trying his best to sound convincing. 

The commander glared at Dipper as the boy asked, "Would I lie to you?"

That convinced the man as he sighed. 

"At least you're safe," he said. 

Dipper joined the group as the commander announced pay day. Everyone got in a line as they were handed their pay. Dipper noticed everyone that was in his group getting a smaller amount and freaked a little, thinking he was going to get a smaller amount. Dipper approached his commander as he was handed a full bag. 

"S-Sir, may I ask while I got more than them?" Dipper asked. 

"They fled from patrol and practically left you to die. They should be happy they even get some," the commander said. 

Dipper nodded and moved aside for the next person. He walked over to his post and sat down. It was only one bag and he began sweating, realizing that he only had three days left before the week ended. When the commander was finished handing out pay, Dipper bolted towards him. 

"S-Sir, may I ask a question?" Dipper asked. 

"You already did," the commander chuckled. 

"Sir, I'm serious," Dipper said, his expression holding a serious glare. 

"Go ahead," the commander said. 

"Is there anything I can do to get extra? Like another whole bag?" Dipper asked. 

"This is unlike you Dipper. You don't usually ask such questions," the commander said shocked. 

"I'm sorry, but I really need the money," Dipper begged. 

"Dipper, I don't know. The alpha only gives me so much to pay you," the commander said. 

"Sir, I haven't asked for anything ever since I joined. Please, I'm willing to do anything for more!" Dipper begged and got on his knees. 

The commander looked down at Dipper and sighed. 

"You're just lucky that you're my favorite. I'll talk to the alpha," the commander said. 

Dipper snapped his head up and stood. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sir, I won't disappoint!" Dipper said as he grinned widely. 

"Ok, but you really need to hope the alpha will agree," the commander said and Dipper nodded. "I'll talk to him after you leave."

Dipper nodded quickly and felt so relieved. The entire day, Dipper showed to be working extra hard, looking more focused, and feeling so determined. He didn't care what he had to do, as long as Stan and Mabel were safe and The Cipher was pleased, things would be alright. 

He just hoped he could keep it up.


	6. Melodies and Memories

The air was chilling and he felt absolutely numb when facing the fear. He stared up at the man as his forest eyes glared daggers down at him. He couldn't speak as it felt as if all eyes were on him. His body was heated, but numb and he tried searching for his words. Irritation wasn't enough of a word to describe the man's expression that sat above him. He huffed as he stood and made his way towards the commander. He narrowed his eyes, kept a stern, irritated expression, and practically smacked him across the face. 

"YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT!!" 

The man reached for his face and rubbed his jaw as he stared up at the alpha. 

"You think that you can walk into my home and request MORE money?!" the alpha shouted. 

"My alpha please, it's not for me, it's for my second in command," the commander said. 

"That Pines boy? What for?!" the alpha asked. 

"He didn't say, but he said that he'd do anything to get at least another full bag," the commander stated as he stood. 

"Foolish. I give them money and they take advantage. More, more, more, that's all there is when I just hand it out. Perhaps there should be changes," the alpha declared. 

"My alpha, he's not expecting to be handed free money. He'll work for it. He's a very hard-working kid and he's willing to do anything. Perhaps you could arrange a deal with him?" the commander asked, only to be slapped again. 

"Stupid fool, he has the job that pays the most, that should be enough! He shouldn't have to ask for more!" the alpha hissed. 

"My alpha, hear me out, please!" the commander said as he knelt on one knee. 

The alpha crossed his arms and stared down at the commander, awaiting his words. 

"He is my second in command, he has NEVER asked for anything ever since he joined the Protectors. He has NEVER complained about a job and he has done everything in his power to get things down and take care of his family. I feel like if he asks for this one thing, he's serious and I believe you should take into consideration. He doesn't expect free money, but he is willing to do anything for it. My alpha, it's never like me to ask for favors from you, but please take into consideration of this one and I will never ask for another again. I just want to help the kid."

The room was silent and the guards looked towards the alpha. The man turned and began thinking. The commander began sweating more and bit his lip. 

"Bring me the boy."

~~~~~

He felt as if his legs could fall out from under him. He hurried through the market with the commander at his feet. 

"Slow down Pines!!" he shouted. 

"NO CAN DO SIR!" Dipper shouted back and hurried to his destination. 

When at the door, the commander snatched Dipper by the arm. 

"Pines, calm down! You are about to face the alpha! You cannot go in there and start speaking so freely. You have to kneel before him, allow him to speak and don't talk unless he gives you permission. Don't lose your cool!" the commander said in a panic. 

"Sir, I think I'll be fine," Dipper huffed.

The commander adjusted Dipper in a standing position and adjusted himself before the doors opened and the two entered. Once inside, the commander and Dipper knelt down and waited for the alpha to speak. 

"Mason Pines. You come for a simple, yet such a foolish and selfish request of doubled rewarding. Why?" the alpha spoke. 

"M-My alpha...I have made the request of double earnings, because..." Dipper stopped himself. 

The alpha raised an eyebrow and glared down at Dipper. "WELL?" 

"Because with taking care of myself, my sister, and my ill grunkle, things as simple as food on the table is becoming expensive for Protectors. If someone knows you as a Protector, they charge you more. Just this morning, my sister had told me that the medic had charged her for all of her earnings to med my grunkle!" Dipper accidentally shouted. 

"Expensive? Is that how the villagers are acting for simple bread on the table? They charge my protectors when it's you who protect their sorry asses?" the alpha asked. 

"S-My alpha, I don't want to cause mayhem in the village on prices, goods, or medical care, I just request more work in order to get more pay. I'll do anything! I-I'll cut my arm off, I'll give up a kidney!" Dipper begged. 

The alpha raised his hand up for Dipper to be silent. He stood up and approached Dipper and ordered him to stand. Dipper got to his feet quickly as the alpha stared at him. 

"Your commander tells me that you are a hardworking soldier. Never complaining, never asking, is that true?" the man asked and Dipper nodded. 

The alpha circled Dipper a few times and began again, "How do you like being second in command?"

"I-I well my alpha it wasn't easy getting up there. When you're tormented by your group and practically left for dead, it's hard, but I've learned to live with it," Dipper said. 

"You're strong Pines, I'm impressed. Tell me, how desperate are you for extra money?" the alpha asked in a more soothing tone. 

"Very sir- ah I mean my alpha," Dipper said. 

"Very well then, I'll take your request into consideration," the man spoke. 

Dipper gasped quietly and looked at his alpha straight in the eye. 

"R-Really?!" Dipper asked until he was silenced. 

"To earn your double earnings, not only will you keep your job, but you'll also become my personal servant. I will be assigning you my personal tasks and when you complete them in time, complete them right, and please me with them, you'll be paid. 

Dipper stared for a moment and agreed before thinking. 

"You start tonight," the alpha said and turned away before ordering the two out.

Dipper and the commander were thrown out quickly and the two looked at one another. 

"I-I did it!" Dipper said. 

"Dipper...listen, please be careful. You know the alpha can be....hard to deal with. You may be desperate, but keep your dignity close," the commander said. 

"I think I'll be fine sir, I'm willing at this point," Dipper said as he thought back to The Cipher. 

"Just be careful," the commander said and Dipper nodded.

~~~~~

He looked at the doors as he adjusted himself. He fixed his armor and cleared his throat and he knocked on the door. The doors opened and Dipper entered the main room. He knelt down on one knee and waited for commands. 

"Stand and face me," the alpha ordered. 

Dipper stood and stared at the man. He gazed upon him and observed the man's appearance. Dipper distracted himself by staring at the man until he cleared his throat. 

"It's rude to stare," the alpha said and Dipper quickly looked down. 

"Your very first task will be simple and you'll get your earnings tomorrow," the alpha said as he snapped and Dipper was handed a sheet of paper. 

_Collect the small sample of venom from the rare 'Venomai Orchid.'_

__"T-That's it?!" Dipper asked and the alpha nodded._ _

__"S-Seems simple, I'm surprised. How much will I get?" Dipper asked._ _

__"Rather pushy, aren't you?" the alpha said._ _

__"I-I'm so sorry my alpha," Dipper corrected himself._ _

__"You have till tomorrow to bring it to me. I bid you farewell Pines," the alpha said._ _

__"Tomorrow? Is it really gonna take that long to get a flower?" Dipper asked until he was silenced and sent off._ _

__Dipper was kicked out of the alpha's home and he looked over the paper. "It's such a simple thing, why haven't I heard of it?"_ _

__He made his way to the courts to collect things for the journey and question the commander if he's heard of it._ _

__"Venomai Orchid? Doesn't ring a bell. If you've never heard of it, it has to be past the forest borders. Hey, you could learn something new," the commander said as he gave Dipper his blade._ _

__"Maybe, it will apparently take me a day and a half to get it. I don't want too much metal on because it may get hot," Dipper said._ _

__"Good luck Pines," the commander said as he pushed Dipper along._ _

__Dipper headed towards the village barn to receive a horse. After receiving his favorite chestnut steed, who he dubbed 'Apollo,' he headed out. Dipper made his way towards the forest and decided to head towards the path he's familiar with. He began searching for the areas of the description given._ _

_Camouflage Puke Green ___

__

____Beautiful description._ _ _ _

__

____Dipper looked around and lead his horse around until he came upon the familiar hill. He decided to go forward and commanded Apollo to take steady steps going down. It took a bit for the two to reach the bottom safely and Apollo was greeted with the thorns of the beautiful roses._ _ _ _

__

____"Shhh, come on, this way," Dipper said as they headed around the bushes._ _ _ _

__

____It wasn't long till Dipper was tackled off Apollo by the familiar baby critters. They practically clung to Dipper as he stood. He sat up as a few began licking his face and others nibbled at his fingers._ _ _ _

__

____"Ok, ok STOP," Dipper giggled and Azul climbed around his neck._ _ _ _

__

____Dipper managed to stand and relaxed in the comfort of the critters._ _ _ _

__

____"Hey, do you think you guys can lend a hand?" Dipper asked and the critters looked at him as he pulled out the paper and showed the image of the flower. "Have you seen this flower?"_ _ _ _

__

____The critters looked at one another before tugging at Dipper's armor. Dipper stood, hopped onto Apollo and followed the critters as they took off through the bushes. Apollo had to speed up because the critters were faster than any steed. Dipper was lead into the beautiful valley and took in the scenery. Apollo walked around and followed the critters. Dipper looked around at the other creatures, who didn't look interested at all and busy with their own thing. Dipper smiled a little as he took out his journal and began taking more notes on the ''Azul Obscurity Children'' and made new notes on the ''Venomai Orchid.'' As he was writing, he noticed a few of the larger creatures gathering in an area. Dipper glanced that way and saw that The Cipher was entering the area. He quickly turned his head away to focus on the mission as he commanded the steed to speed up._ _ _ _

__

____For such an infamous threat, he seems confident with coming into the open._ _ _ _

__

____Apollo stopped and Dipper hopped off to see the critters pointing to the top of a huge, ugly looking tree. Dipper looked up and spotted his target at the very top._ _ _ _

__

____"Seems easy," Dipper said as he approached the tree, only to get snapped at by the branches._ _ _ _

__

____The branches bent and twisted as green slime dripped from them. When it hit the ground, the spot rotted._ _ _ _

__

____"Of-fucking-course," Dipper grunted as he adjusted his armor._ _ _ _

__

____He approached the tree fast and drew his blade, only for it to get struck and the metal began to rust and fall apart on the spot. Dipper grunted and the little critters all laughed._ _ _ _

__

____"Ha ha, so funny. How's about you go get it," Dipper said, causing the critters to go silent. "That's what I thought."_ _ _ _

__

____Dipper began thinking as he looked around. His armor wasn't going to help him, so what could? Water? Acid? Bananas??? He looked over at the critters then at the tree. He turned around and looked at Apollo._ _ _ _

__

____"Any ideas?" he asked and the horse stared at him._ _ _ _

__

____Dipper turned around and observed the tree and continued thinking while Apollo turned away and trotted to the lake. Apollo dipped his head to take a drink from the lake as large creatures lowered their heads and glared at the horse. Apollo rose up and looked at the bigger beings. They observed the steed carefully and a pair of icy eyes observed specifically. Apollo made contact with the icy eyes that stared into him until Dipper whistled loudly._ _ _ _

__

____"Apollo, get back here and leave em' alone!" Dipper called out._ _ _ _

__

____The horse shook his head fast before making his way back to the human. Many pairs of eyes observed the human and the horse as they stared at the tree. Dipper sat down and watched as a bird flew above the tree, near the flower, and was instantly snatched away and thrown to the ground as a rotting corpse. Apollo began eating at the grass as the little critters crawled on him, he didn't seem to mind. A few swung on Apollo's tail, some played with his mane, and others rested on his back._ _ _ _

__

____"Take em' for a ride, they'll love it," Dipper said as he patted Apollo and the little critters giggled._ _ _ _

__

____Apollo began going slowly as he trotted around with the critters giggling playfully and pulling at his mane to go faster. Apollo did so and went around the field, catching a few glances from the creatures. Dipper's thinking was interrupted by his stomach growling and he stood and looked around. He saw the familiar apple tree and headed towards it. When he climbed and sat on a branch, he bit into a picked apple and decided to write in his journal. He glanced to his side and noticed The Cipher lying on a huge boulder in a suggestive pose on his stomach as if getting a tan._ _ _ _

__

____"You know, for such a horrible threat, you don't seem to have a problem with being in the open," Dipper blurted._ _ _ _

__

____"Just because I'm a threat, doesn't mean I have to lock myself away boy," The Cipher replied in a rather harsh tone._ _ _ _

__

____"Well if you want to end up having this gold, how about lending a hand in getting that Venomai Orchid on that tree," Dipper said as he pointed to the tree, only to get The Cipher to burst out into laughter._ _ _ _

__

____"You're as stupid as the rest," The Cipher said," You honestly think I'll help you cheat in the deal?"_ _ _ _

__

____"Of course not, but it was worth a shot asking," Dipper said as he finished the apple. Azul unwrapped itself from around Dipper neck and climbed a branch to knock an apple down, hitting Dipper on the head in the process._ _ _ _

__

____"Oww!" Dipper hissed and rubbed his head and Azul leaped into Dipper's lap._ _ _ _

__

____He glared at the critter and began petting its head and asked," You got any ideas?"_ _ _ _

__

____Azul giggled and nibbled at Dipper's fingers. Dipper sighed and began brushing his fingers against the critter's stomach, causing it to burp. Dipper glanced to the side and observed The Cipher and bit his lip._ _ _ _

__

____"So, is your actual name 'The Cipher' or is it something else?" Dipper blurted._ _ _ _

__

____"So many questions, I'm flattered on how much you desire," The Cipher said._ _ _ _

__

Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes before hopping down from the tree and walking away. That guy really didn't seem like the infamous threat Dipper heard about in childhood. He seemed like a complete jackass, like an alpha.

__

~~~~~~

__

Night fell and Dipper was resting against a tree. He didn't sleep, he didn't want to sleep. He had dried out on ideas on how to get the plant. He tried using water, which just made the tree angry. He tried getting a critter to approach it, but they backed out. Dipper was resting as he began drifting off. Soon he noticed the environment changing. The ground began glowing a beautiful blue and fireflies came out. He noticed the little critters getting up and starting to head around and their coats began glowing. Dipper sat up and watching the little beings play in the grass as more fireflies danced around. Dipper glanced towards the stubborn tree and watched as the branches began swirling and moving slowly. Dipper watched as a group of Zaraps joined in and their coats glowed as well. Dipper's eyes widened as more coats of several creatures glowed. The beautiful blues, purples, greens, yellows, white, reds, everything seemed beautiful. Dipper felt his heart stopping at the beautiful sight, he never wanted to stop looking at it. He then began seeing the ground light up in flames, but instead of the normal burning orange color, it was a beautiful blue. Dipper backed up against the tree he was resting against and stood up. The flame died down and everything in sight glowed. He looked around and noticed the threatening tree had calmed. The branches were all lying down, the leaves were glowing and the target flower had bloomed. Dipper stood up and slowly started approaching the plant.

__

Dipper was startled when he felt the ground move a little. He froze until he started hearing humming. He turned his head and noticed a few creatures gathered in a circle. He noticed three large creatures with long, slender necks moving slowly and singing, without words. Dipper watched as all the others looked rather calm as the three performed the sweet tune. He listened and recognized it as a tune he's heard from his childhood. Memories flooded Dipper as he thought back to when he was just 6.

__

_"Grunkle Stan, I hear it!" Dipper said._

__

_"Hear what kiddo?" Stan asked as he approached Dipper's room._

__

_"It's the song! Don't you hear the pretty music?" Dipper asked as he looked at his grunkle with his huge chocolate eyes._

__

_Stan sat on Dipper's bed and pulled the boy into his lap as he listened. The sweet melody filled the air and he looked at the small boy. Dipper looked out the window and up at the sky. The beautiful mix of blue and purple swirled with the white spots and gray clouds. The melody floated in the air, loud and clear as Dipper hummed along with it._

__

_"It's so pretty. Where do you think it comes from?" he asked._

__

_"I don't know, this is the first time I've heard it," Stan said._

__

_"Maybe it's a fairy! Or maybe a siren! OH or maybe it's The Cipher!" Dipper said as he giggled._

__

_"Kid, I don't think The Cipher sounds like that," Stan said as he glared._

__

_"You always think they sound like a dead cat or like a scratchy chalkboard. Maybe they actually sound pretty!" Dipper said as he bounced._

__

_"You are one awfully strange kid Dipper," Stan chuckled as he patted Dipper before placing him in bed, giving a 'Goodnight,' and walking out of the room. ___

__

_Dipper sat up and got out of bed and walked to the window. He looked up at the sky as the sweet melody died down to nothing but crickets. ___

__

__

__

_"I wonder if it is them," Dipper said as he began thinking. ___

__

__

__

Dipper shook the memories out of his head. Stan was right, he was an awfully weird kid. Thinking back to what he believed The Cipher to be, Dipper felt embarrassed. He snapped into reality when he heard the melody die to nothing but the sounds of crickets. He saw most of the creatures fast asleep and he turned his head and saw the venomous tree lying still. He approached it slowly and picked up a small twig and tossed it towards the tree. It didn't budge except for the branches slowly rising and falling. It must be asleep. Dipper ran towards a nearby tree and began climbing as quietly as possible. He didn't want to risk waking the plant nor finding out if the tree he was on was alive or not. He clung to a thick branch and crawled out to the open and towards the bigger tree. The tree seemed awfully smaller now that it was asleep. Dipper reached out carefully and plucked the plant from the top and held a silent victory. He quickly climbed down from the tree he was on and took out the bottle he was given. He was lucky to be wearing metal gloves as he squeezed the plant gently and slime emerged from the blossom. Dipper hissed as he quickly took off the gloves and looked at the small burns forming on his hands. He whistled quietly to call Apollo and the horse approached him. Dipper packed up his things when he felt a nuzzle on his foot. He looked down and saw Azul whimpering. He picked the small critter up and kissed its head gently. 

__

__

__

"I'll be back soon, promise," Dipper whispered before placing the critter down and hopping onto Apollo and taking off into the dark.

__

__

__


	7. Illusions and Assuming

"You're back earlier than I imagined, you must just be lucky."

Dipper was kneeling down before his alpha with the sample in a burnt hand. 

"It wasn't easy, I had to do a lot of thinking," Dipper said. 

"You're one to think, aren't you?" the alpha asked. 

The man stood and approached Dipper. He took the sample and handed it to another man, who took the sample into another room. 

"So, what do I do next, my alpha?" Dipper asked.

"Unless you're sweet enough to help me bathe, you're fine for the rest of the night," the alpha chuckled. 

"U-Umm I think I'll pass sir, it seems very inappropriate for me to be, you know, staring while washing," Dipper stuttered while blushing. 

"It's quite alright Pines," the alpha said before turning away and dismissing Dipper. 

Dipper quickly headed out of the room. He strolled through the village and began approaching the dusty building. He headed inside and crept quietly into a spare room. He sat at a desk and took out his journal and another notebook. He began arranging times to do training, visit the critters, and do chores for the alpha. Dipper had got a clear image of the path by now and would have no problem getting back, he just needs guidance after getting to the Azul Obscurities. He mainly had to get an idea of the path to The Cipher's cave. Dipper continued writing notes and decided to collect his own food for the critters. Dipper got up and headed into the kitchen area and collected a few apples, pears, grapes and decided to collect more berries on the way to the land tomorrow. Dipper finally passed out minutes later. 

By the time the sun was rising, Mabel was cooking. Dipper entered the room with things collected and packed. 

"Going out again?" she asked. 

"I have more than enough to do. How's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. 

"Not good, he's sicker than ever," Mabel saddened. 

Dipper sighed and entered his grunkle's room and stared down at the poor man. He looked pale, looked to be losing his hair and had dark rings under his eyes along with saliva trailing down his mouth. Dipper walked over and took a towel to wipe Stan's mouth a little before walking out of the room. He needed to figure out a way to help his grunkle and fast because he had no idea how much longer he could stand to watch his grunkle suffer to cling to the lifeline. 

Dipper ignored the breakfast presented to him and instead started for the door. He was heading through the market when he heard a familiar voice. Dipper tilted his head in time to see the familiar red-head arguing with Robbie. Dipper sighed and watched the two go at it. Robbie had dead looking flowers in his hand, so Dipper figured he was trying to win Wendy back. Dipper began approaching the two as Wendy quickly slapped Robbie and he growled. Wendy noticed Dipper and quickly shooed Robbie off. The man glared at the woman than to Dipper before turning to storm off. 

"Giving you a hard time?" Dipper asked and the woman huffed as she put her hair up. 

"You have no idea. I dodged a bullet when we broke up," Wendy said as she turned towards the stand. The woman sold lumber that her dad collected from the forest, even though he was warned several times. She started stacking logs onto the table and Dipper dropped his things to help her. She thanked him before sitting on a stool behind the table. 

"How's Stan doing?" she asked and Dipper shook his head slowly. He explained the situation and how the medic was no help, he seemed worse than before. 

"If I had the magical ability to make him better, my life would be complete," Dipper said. Wendy giggled and brushed some sweat off her forehead as a customer approached. He recognized Dipper and practically got on the ground. 

"Such royal honor to be serving the alpha, I give all my respect," he said. 

"There's no need for that, thank you. I am only doing it to take care of my family," Dipper stated as he helped the man up. 

"Still, it must be such an honor for the alpha to even consider. I figured that he'd have your head for the request," the man said. 

"It wasn't easy, but I'm happy to take the job," Dipper smiled. The customer began collecting the needed lumber and he went his way. "How is working for the alpha working out for you?" Wendy asked. "Better than expected, the tasks are weird, but I think I can handle it," Dipper replied. "What's the task for today?" the red-head asked. "I dunno, I have to see him. I just saw you on my way and decided to stop for a small chat," Dipper said. Wendy giggled until she heard a high pitch shriek. 

Dipper and Wendy both looked towards the market and saw a woman trying to hit something with a broom. Wendy questioned and Dipper made his way through towards the front and gasped at the sight. He watched as one of the Azul Obscurity creatures were getting attacked with a broom and the woman was shouting "MONSTER!" Dipper panicked as he quickly pushed past the drawing crowd. The little critter whined and hissed at the woman as she continued bringing the broom down. 

"Don't hurt it!!" Dipper shouted as people crowded to try and catch the critter. 

Dipper pushed past people and fell over when someone was tossed aside. He saw the critter scurry as it was attacked. It whined as it was hit with the broom and Dipper stood up. 

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Dipper screamed. 

The boy grabbed people and began shoving them aside and forcing his way through as the critter quickly ran up his leg and into his arms. A few people tried going to Dipper, but the boy quickly backed away as a few guards came into view to stop the crowd. 

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM HERE?!" a man asked. 

"That monster assaulted me!" the woman with the broom screamed and pointed to the whimpering critter. 

Dipper squeezed his hold on the critter as he instantly turned away to take off. He heard a guard call out to him, but he kept running. He was tackled, but Dipper fought his way through. They were much stronger than Dipper himself, but he was smarter. Dipper managed to slip through the sweaty holds and duck into a nearby alleyway. He made his way out of the village and into the forest. Dipper continued running until he tripped and fell down a hill into the Azul Obscurities. Dipper took in a deep breath as he sat up, only to fall back into the roses. He breathed heavily as the critter crawled onto his chest. Dipper glared at the critter as it burped from the berries. The man sat up and grabbed the critter. 

"Are you insane? Do you want death that badly?" he asked and the critter stuck its tongue out slightly. 

"You can't follow me home anymore, you are going to get killed. You had me so worried," Dipper said as he observed the bruises that the critter had. It needed first aid, but Dipper didn't know if he could go back just yet. The market place was probably still very wild up from the incident. Dipper decided that he'd go after dark, grab the first aid and the gold as well before heading down to present it. Azul whined a little more and Dipper sighed before laying down. He pulled the critter closed and kissed its head softly to calm it to sleep. 

~~~~

The sun was just setting as Dipper awoke. He looked down at the bundle and felt the warm liquid on his fingers. Dipper sat up quickly, disturbing the sleeping bundle as it softly whined. Dipper removed his chest armor before pulling off his shirt. He wrapped the critter in the shirt and placed it next to his satchel before digging in to pull out a strawberry. He placed the berry next to the critter that tried eating it and Dipper leaned down. 

"Wait here and I'll be right back," he whispered before standing and taking off. Dipper quickly made his way through the forest, branches, and thorns hitting against his skin. The village came into view as Dipper was tackled. He gasped and saw that it was the other critters. Dipper shushed them all as he sat up. 

"Shh, you need to go back and protect Azul," Dipper said. The critters glared at him as he huffed. 

"There is no time to explain, you must go back and keep him safe. There is food there in my satchel, but you have to protect him," Dipper said and the little critters nodded quickly before taking off into the bushes. 

Dipper stood and made his way towards the village. Once in, Dipper made his way to his home. He opened the door and tried to quietly close it. After, he made his way to the spare room where he collected the gold. Dipper was trying to be quick and quiet, but he couldn't do both. 

"Dipper?" a female voice asked. 

He turned to see his sister in the doorway. She looked as if she just woke as she rubbed her eyes. 

"What are you doing? I heard that you ran off with a threat," Mabel said. 

"I'll have to explain later, but go back to bed," Dipper said. 

"What happened to your shirt?" Mabel asked as she was lead back to her room. 

"Mabel, go back to sleep," Dipper said in a more demanding tone. 

Mabel groaned as she entered her room and collapsed on the bed. It was fairly easy getting that girl back to sleep. Dipper turned and searched for the first aid before heading out. The sound of his footsteps and small mutters were all Dipper heard as he made his way through, only to be snatched aside. Dipper nearly screamed until a hand covered his mouth and pulled him aside. Dipper was released and he gasped for air as he was presented to his commander. 

"Are you insane Pines?! You fled with a threat?!" he asked in a quiet tone. 

"Sir please understand that I am not doing this to hurt anyone. If anything, I'm hurting myself more, but I know what I'm doing," Dipper said in a quiet tone. 

"And what is it that you're doing?" the commander asked. 

"Protecting and caring," Dipper said before turning away. 

The commander grabbed Dipper's arm, but Dipper gave an expression of desperation and plea. The commander bit his lip before loosening his grip. Dipper gave a small smile before turning away and heading down the road and into the night. The commander only shook his head in fear of the worst. 

Dipper slid down the hill leading into the roses as he noticed the critters gone. Dipper gasped as he started to panic. The deep fear of The Cipher finding Azul and blaming Dipper made Dipper's chest hurt as he started to call out to the critters. He was about to start running until he heard whimpering. Dipper looked around and noticed bundles in a pile under a bush. He sighed and knelt down. The little critters were all cuddling the shirt that held Azul and Dipper reached out. He picked up the bundle and felt the warm liquid in the cloth. He pulled the first aid out and untangled the critter to begin working. He wrapped the small cuts up and cleaned the dirty bruises. He sighed in relief as it tried to stand up. Dipper lifted the baby and began petting it. It gave soft purrs and nibbled at Dipper's fingers. Dipper began giving the small being little kisses on its face and it purred in delight. Dipper held out a few blueberries for it to quickly lap down and make a mess. Dipper chuckled before realizing the gold was sitting there. He stood and picked up the bags, still holding Azul as well. He made sure Azul was still wrapped in the shirt as he started to walk, leaving his satchel and chest armor behind. Dipper followed the other critters into the open valley and gazed upon the glowing creatures. Dipper started following the critters until he was dragged back by a slender creature. Dipper huffed as he stood up again. The two had a staring contest as a few more slender creatures joined, defending the rest of the forest from Dipper, not even the pleading stares from the little critters were convincing. Dipper huffed and backed away from the defending creatures and walked over to a small boulder. Dipper sat down and allowed the critters to pile onto him, having them avoid the injured. He sat back and looked up at the stars. Azul continued nibbling on Dipper's fingers and attempted to crawl up to bury in the crook of his neck. Dipper giggled a little at the tickling feeling and ran his fingers through the bits of fur. He felt his eyes droop as he felt dream world slip into view quick. 

_Bright light shinned as Dipper walked into the clearing. He smiled as he stared at the beautiful creatures that slowly made their way about their day. Dipper heard tiny giggles and looked around. He saw tiny heads poking out from behind bushes and he chuckled. He looked behind the bushes, only to see nothing. Dipper turned around and started to walk when he heard the giggling again. Dipper looked around and was instantly tackled by the critters. He laughed at the tickling feeling and sat up to hold Azul. Dipper looked down at the critter, only to have his smile drop. The atmosphere seemed to drop coldly as the smile. The warm liquid dripped through his fingers and the coughing noises filled the air, being the only sound ringing in Dipper's ears. He didn't want to drop it, but he didn't want to hold either. The choking noises continued and Dipper felt his flesh being torn and color drain. He looked on both sides of him and noticed the other critters staring at him. Their eyes looked empty as they didn't hold their cheery smiles. Dipper looked forward and noticed the atmosphere. Everything was dull, held no color and all the creatures were staring at him. Dipper stood quickly and Azul went limp. He looked down horrified then back at the creatures that held empty glares._

_"You hurt us." ___

_Dipper looked around as he was sweating. The creatures began approaching him as the words repeated._

_"N-No! I never wanted to hurt anyone!" Dipper panicked as he looked down at the limp critter. Dipper fell to the ground as he tried to stop the bleeding. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he felt his skin tearing. He noticed the little critters clawing at him rather than being clingy._

_"I didn't hurt him, I never wanted him hurt, I never wanted anyone hurt!" Dipper said breathlessly. The creatures were all around Dipper, giving him no view of the environment. Dipper nearly choked on his own breath as he picked up the critter. The tears couldn't stop themselves as they fell. Dipper felt his body freeze as he was forced to look up. He gasped when he came into contact with the icy stare. He felt himself choking as he was forced to stare._

_"You. Failed. Me." ___

_"N-NO! No! This isn't my fault, I would never hurt them! I love these critters greatly! Please, this can't be real!!" Dipper begged as the tears flooded his eyes._

_"Tell me what is real and what is an illusion." ___

________________Dipper gasped as he sat up, pushing a few critters off of him. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at concern. Dipper continued taking breaths as he felt Azul's wet tongue against his cheek. He raised his hand and felt the tears and sighed deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's fine, just a nightmare," he whispered. He pulled Azul closely, being careful not to be too tight and kissed its head. The nightmare filled his thoughts as he stared at the little critter that stuck its tongue out slightly. Dipper bit his lip and stood up. He looked at his stained bare chest and started heading for the lake. He sat on the edge and began washing his chest as he felt something nudge his hand. Dipper looked down and saw Azul attempting to cling to his hand. He sighed and pulled the critter into his lap. He began cleaning the dry blood from its body as he heard whispers. He looked around and the only movement was the rising and falling stomachs of the sleeping creatures. Dipper turned his focus back to cleaning Azul and working with the cuts. Once he was finished, Azul pulled Dipper forward and the boy stood up and walked in the water, holding Azul up. It took Dipper a minute to get the message that Azul wanted to swim, but Dipper feared of the poor thing drowning with the injuries, so he held the critter as he paddled in the water. Dipper chuckled at how adorable the sight of the little critter was. Even when injured, it kept that smile Dipper liked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's amazing, I wish I was like them as well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dipper gasped and flinched when he heard the voice, silently apologizing to Azul. He turned his head and noticed The Cipher laying on nearby boulders. Dipper huffed and turned away. The moonlight shined down onto The Cipher and made him glisten. His gold jewelry shinning brightly as his icy stare glowed. The gentle breeze blew his locks to the side, nearly covering his stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Your gold is over by the critters, I tried going to your cave, but the others didn't like the idea," Dipper said quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I figured you were smarter than that. You should know that they won't let you," The Cipher said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dipper huffed and continued holding the giggling critter. It splashed in the water and clung to Dipper's hand as he clutched the small body. He giggled slightly at the actions. The splashing of the water and gentle breezes were all Dipper heard, it's all he wanted to hear. He stared down at the tiny body in his hands and flinched when the critter splashed water at his face. He smiled and wiped his face, making sure to keep the critter above water. He was so focused on the baby critter, he forgot The Cipher's presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Thank you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dipper froze and processed the words that he just heard. He turned his head slowly to look at the gold creature. He glared at the expression that held soft eyes and half smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"W-What?" Dipper asked and the creature looked a bit irritated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Thank you...for saving my child," The Cipher said, a bit of irritation coating his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"O-Oh ya...I wasn't going to let them kill it. He probably just followed me home and was seen. I'm shocked at myself that I didn't notice them. I'm just happy that no one got to them before I did," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The critter giggled and padded the water. Dipper lifted the critter as it tried jumping towards The Cipher. He walked slowly towards the gold one and placed Azul on the bolder next to him. The critter nuzzled against The Cipher's hand and purred. Dipper watched as Azul cuddled against The Cipher's throat and purred. He sat on the edge and stared at the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I would never let them get hurt. I care for those critters too much," Dipper finally blurted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Cipher glared at Dipper before stretching. His robe dangled over into the water and Dipper saw a few sparks. He flinched a little when seeing them and watched as The Cipher curled his body around Azul. The boy had to admit that the thing he heard about for so long as an infamous threat that crawled from hell looked so motherly and caring. Dipper pulled his legs to his chest and bit his lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You don't know me boy, there's nothing to admit," The Cipher blurted, causing Dipper to snap his head towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Never assume, you'll regret it," The Cipher continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Excuse you, I just liked how caring you seem with the creatures," Dipper huffed in annoyance. He stood up and walked over to collect the bags and tossed them towards The Cipher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Here dick. I'll have more next week like you want. Anything else I need to assume you want?" Dipper asked, giving a bit of an attitude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Cipher glared at Dipper before sitting up. Dipper could feel his chest tighten a little as the air got cooler._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Your kind is all the same. Going from harmless to animals in mer seconds by one sentence," The Cipher spat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well excuse me. I'm sorry that I thought it looked nice how sweet you acted towards the critters. I was just mentally comparing to how people think of you to how you actually are from just watching you. I mean, it's better to see to believe," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He sat down and glanced over at The Cipher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You know about me, I'd like to know about you. I want to be proven wrong of what I've been told," Dipper said as he continued staring. His chocolate eyes connected with the icy ones. The Cipher glanced down at the critter who looked up with a big smile. Azul climbed down from the bolder and ran over to Dipper. It climbed into his lap and curled into a ball to sleep peacefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"And I'd like to prove you wrong about me," Dipper finished off as he ran his fingers against the texture of the critter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was a silence between the two. Dipper focused on the bundle in his lap as he felt a cold presence. He glanced to the side to see The Cipher sitting close to him. His cheeks heated a little at the closeness, but tried not to focus on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're awful," The Cipher said bluntly. Dipper stared at the man and rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"But I'm worse," The Cipher finished with a small smile. He reached over to pet Azul as well before picking it up into his arms. The Cipher stood and Dipper quickly followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You will be allowed at the cave if you know where to look, none of my children will bring harm, but don't expect it for free," The Cipher said before turning away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dipper sighed as he watch as the creature begin to walk away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Thank you...Cipher," Dipper said. The creature stood there for a minute before turning his head towards Dipper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You can call me Bill..." he said quietly before turning away and disappearing into the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dipper stared for a moment as a blush hinted on his cheeks. He smiled slightly at the friendly gesture at the possible start to a strong friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Former Enemies and First Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait, I've either had finals or inspiration to work on the others QwQ  
> Sorry for grammar mistakes if you come across some, they can sometimes slip when I proof read QwQ
> 
> Doodles will come soon UvU

"Do you deny?"

The atmosphere was intense. Dipper was unable to get away from the scene from the other day in time and his face was seen by many. So many fatal consequences filled Dipper's mind as he began breaking a sweat, afraid to speak. 

"I-I.." Dipper started, but his alpha spoke up in such a heavy tone, it could crumble the walls. 

"DO YOU DENY?"

"N-NO, MY ALPHA! I DENY NONE OF MY ACTIONS!" Dipper spoke out, trying to drown the alpha out. He was a strong lad, but even the strongest of warriors have a deep fear of their alphas. 

"Care to explain these ludicrous actions?" the alpha questioned, his tone more gentle.

"W-Well m-my alpha..." Dipper started, trying to get his words together, "I felt like it was wrong..."

"Wrong? Mr. Pines, you do understand that these are our threats, correct?" the alpha questioned. 

"My alpha, it was a small critter. No harm was caused, no one was hurt. If anything, they were hurting him more. It just felt wrong to watch it happen!" Dipper said quick. The alpha was going to speak again, but Dipper continued, "I understand that these creatures are threats my alpha, but that critter was just a simple infant! It's as if you found a child who is different than you just getting beaten by someone when no harm was brought onto them!"

The alpha sat there as he stared down at Dipper. He clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. 

"Pines, in all my years of being an alpha, never have I seen someone with your compassion. I tend to question if your brain is screwed in properly. However, I feel that if I kill you, I'd make a big mistake," the alpha spoke. 

"H-How so my alpha?" Dipper questioned. The man stood and walked down towards Dipper. Dipper was ordered to stand and the alpha stared into his dark eyes. 

"With the years I've spent watching the protectors, you have to be my favorite. I admire your odd personality and how you have compassion in the safety of other individuals, even if it turns out to be a pest. You simply have no idea how good I spoil you," the alpha purred. Dipper began to sweat a little as a blush hinted on his face at the alpha's tone. He flinched a little when he felt the older's hand caress his face. Dipper felt frozen as if he was nailed to the floor. 

"I'll tell you what. I'll let this slip and calm the village of that incident since no harm was done," the alpha whispered. Dipper felt relieved, but a tad annoyed that the alpha obviously avoided the fact that the critter was the one harmed. 

"R-Really?" he asked, but was cut off by the alpha speaking, "But I'm expecting something in return."

"W-What will that be my alpha?" Dipper asked and nearly gasped at the next action. 

Dipper felt completely frozen. All color drained from his face and the atmosphere lowered more. The alpha's touches made the hairs on the back of Dipper's neck stand and shivers were sent up his spine. He was completely new to this. Once the alpha pulled his lips away, Dipper shivered at the cold breath. Dipper's eyes scanned the alpha as the older licked his lips and poked his nose. 

"This will be our little secret sweetheart," he whispered before turning to approach another room. Dipper stood there for a few moments before shaking the feeling off before turning to exit the place. Dipper shuddered and tried to process the situation. It was so odd, he never figured the alpha had that sort of affection towards him. It wasn't a rare thing for alphas to have mates, but Dipper and his alpha never spent too much time together. He wiped it from his thoughts and believed it as some sort of pervy move. 

Dipper walked along the path and noticed a few people giving him dirty and suspicious looks. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before heading to the courts. He entered through the gate and looked around. He saw Robbie and his little crew staring at him from the other side of the court. Most of the other protectors were training or chatting with their peers. Dipper took off his satchel and placed it on a post before taking out his journal. He flipped through the pages and stopped on "Cipher." He looked at the head shots he made when assuming what he looked like before thinking back on how he actually looked. Dipper sighed as he began sketching another doodle of a full body of the creature. Dipper got lost in thought about the creature as he doodled. The scene replayed on how nice he looked with Azul. Even with the attitude, Ci- Bill...looked nice. 

Bill. 

Dipper remembered that the creature spilled his real name. It felt like a connecting moment, it wasn't much at all, but it was a start. Dipper smiled to himself as he lined the face and decided to doodle a little Azul in the man's arms. Dipper got so focused in the drawing, he didn't hear his commander call out for him. When he was snapped into reality, with the help of a shoe being thrown at him, he closed the journal and stood in position. The commander approached him and stared at him. 

"So how did it go?" he asked. 

"Good actually...he's gonna let it slip," Dipper whispered. 

"Hmm, mighty lucky Pines. He rarely gives a second chance," the commander stated. 

"Tell me about it," Dipper huffed and noticed a few people staring. When the commander turned his head, they all continued what they were doing. 

"Ignore them, kid. You did what you thought was right. Even if I have severe questioning about your sanity, I trust you greatly," the commander said. 

"I-It won't happen again. I-I guess I just had some parental instinct kick in," Dipper blushed as he rubbed his neck and continued, "Whenever it kicks it, I usually just act out on it."

"You've taken care of a lot of people in your life, hell you've aided me in battle. I don't blame those kinds of instincts, it's nice to have a mom around at times," the commander giggled and Dipper slapped his shoulder. 

"I am not a mom! I just care too much!" Dipper said as his face lit up. 

"Don't worry kid. I'll at least always know who to turn to when I'm in need of it," the commander chirped and Dipper chuckled a little. The two men were snapped out of their conversation as white doves flew over them. The commander ran his hand through his hair and huffed. 

"Guess who's here," he said. Dipper strolled out of the courts and into the open where a small crowd was drawn. He made his way through to see a familiar hint of blue and white. There stood Dipper's former enemy, Gideon Gleeful. The man stood tall as he performed magic for a small crowd of children. Dipper huffed and smiled while shaking his head at Gleeful's actions. He watched as Gideon performed more small acts of magic, entertaining the small crowd, mainly the children before dismissing them all. Gideon smiled as a few children still happily hopped around him. Dipper cleared his throat and the white-headed man dismissed the children kindly before standing straight in front of Dipper. 

"Gideon."

"Dipper."

"It's nice to see you, it's rare when you ever visit this place," Dipper stated. 

"Understandable as I travel to perform. Money is needed for things to breathe," Gideon said as he brushed his shoulder. 

"So, what brings you here?" Dipper questioned while raising a brow. 

"What? Can't a friend visit? I happened to of missed you Pines or are you too manly to have the sense of _I miss you, at least give me a hug,_ " Gideon said a bit dramatically. 

"You're still such a drama queen," Dipper laughed before pulling the shorter man into an embrace until his commander cleared his throat. 

"Good to see you Gleeful. As if we didn't have enough surprises this week," the man said. 

Gideon looked at Dipper, who just brushed it off, "We'll talk about it later."

"So, how is everything? You and Mabel doing alright?" Gideon asked. 

"It's been hard since Grunkle Stan is severely ill...I never wanted to admit it to Mabel, but he could be on the verge of--" Dipper was cut off quickly before saying what Gideon knew he would say. 

"Let me see him. I've dealt with a lot of illnesses within my travels and I've studied up on how to treat them from my mother before going into magic," Gideon said. 

"Listen, Gideon, it's nice and all, but I don't want Mabel to get her hopes up and just get them crushed," Dipper said. 

"Trust me on this Dipper. We haven't had the best in the past, but the past is in the past. I want to help you because I care for you and Mabel," Gideon said sweetly. Dipper sighed and smiled before nodding. He lead Gideon back to his home and when entering, Gideon let out a raspy cough. 

"Ya, this place hasn't been cleaned in awhile," Dipper said as he lead Gideon upstairs. Mabel wasn't home, so Dipper lead Gideon to Stan's room where the elder sat. 

"Dipper! Didn't expect you early, who's this?" he asked before coughing.

"Grunkle Stan, you remember Gideon," Dipper chuckled. 

"Oh ya, that kid. What do you want because I don't have money," Stan said before crossing his arms. 

"Stan Pines, I am not here for anything of yours. I simply wish to help cure you of your illness," Gideon said before removing his cape and hanging it on a chair. 

"Cure me? HA! We had the alpha's medic come here and even he couldn't do anything! What makes you think you can, ya magical dweeb?" Stan asked. 

"Be nice Stan. Give him a chance at least because, at this rate, we have barely any options left," Dipper said before sitting down. Stanley couldn't argue, he didn't see the point as they didn't have any other option. He laid back and allowed Gideon to do his work. Gideon was gentle when handling the elder, being cautious of places Stan didn't prefer he touched. When Gideon would ask for specific things, Dipper either got it from another room or had to run out, which wasn't often, seeing as they had nearly all the medicine in the village. After an hour, Mabel walked into the main room calling for Dipper, when she walked into Stan's room, she instantly took note of Gideon's presence. 

"Gideon? I totally wasn't expecting you to be here!" she said. 

"Good to see you too princess. Looking as gorgeous as ever," Gideon complimented and Mabel giggled before asking what he was doing. 

"Gideon wanted to see what he could do for Stan, but so far, nothing came out," Dipper said. 

"It's still nice of him to try. Do you need anything? Maybe I could prepare something for you to eat as a thank you?" Mabel suggested. 

"That would be nice, surprise me, dear," Gideon said. Mabel and Dipper both headed into the kitchen, where Mabel began cooking. 

"It's good that he came to visit. It gives me hope," Mabel giggled. 

"Ya, it's good to see him," Dipper commented before sitting. 

"I heard about what happened to you with that threat. You're insane," Mabel changed the subject. 

"Mabel, I love you, but I really don't want to talk about it. I practically had to save my ass from being chopped off," Dipper said. 

"But it isn't like you. I thought you would just encourage it or stand aside," Mabel continued. Dipper clenched his fists a little before standing. He wasn't about to argue about this. He did what was right to him. He decided that he needed a walk to clear his head. While Mabel continued practically saying that Dipper wasn't thinking or what he did was utterly questionable on who's side he could have been on, Dipper left. He headed into the streets and towards the old barn. There he entered and looked around for his horse. 

"Ahh, evening Dipper. It's been awhile," the little old man, who owned the barn, said.

"I was here just a day ago Mr. Wilson. I just came to get Apollo and head out for some air," Dipper chuckled. 

"Ahh yes. With all this stress and complaints from the villagers, it makes me want to live in the forest with the threats!" the old man chuckled. Dipper chuckled as well before getting Apollo and hopping onto him to head out. Apollo knew exactly where Dipper wanted to go and entered the forest. There, he slowed down a little and Dipper took a deep breath to relax. He looked down at his hands gripping Apollo's mane and sighed as he thought about the events. He cared for those critters so deeply as if they were his own children. He always had that parental instinct to act out when he felt like a young was getting harassed or hurt. He never could help it, he hated seeing it. When he met those critters, he practically fell in love with them and felt like it was a goal to care for them, even though they had their real 'parent.' Dipper could help but to laugh a little when he thought back at that small moment he had with the creature. Bill...Cipher...was suppose to be the most dangerous threat to storm the world, but he looked so innocent with Azul. Guess even the devil himself has a soft spot. 

Dipper was so lost in thought, he didn't even realize when Apollo entered the huge opening and Dipper was instantly knocked off the horse. He groaned in pain, but it turned to laughter when he noticed that it was the little critters. 

"Ok ok, let me breathe!" Dipper giggled as he sat up and the critters piled onto his lap. Dipper ran his fingers through the furry feathers as the critters giggled. Azul climbed Dipper's arm and the man grabbed the critter gently and held him. 

"You doing ok? Are you hurt anywhere still?" he asked in a concerning tone. Azul simply wrapped himself around Dipper's hand and giggled. Dipper examined the creature and noticed that he was healing well. Dipper tickled the critter and it gave a loud squeal of a laugh. Dipper instantly yanked his hand back, thinking he may of hurt the critter, but the critter whimpered so he went back to tickling it and getting it back into the cheery mood. Dipper watched the critters as they played around and saw one getting tossed off another and into a human sized creature. It turned and hissed deeply at the little critter, causing it whimper and cry. Dipper stood and walked over to pick the crying creature up and cradled up. The bigger creature hissed again and Dipper scowled. 

"Fight me bitch," he snarled before turning away to sit down with the crying critter. He began stroking the critter's body and singing softly to calm it. The critter calmed down almost immediately and the others piled onto Dipper in some way, shape or form. The sobbing critter calmed greatly and began chewing on his paw gently. 

"You seem to care a lot for my children. And to think you grew on the belief that they were supposed to tear your throat out," a familiar voice said. Dipper glanced behind him but didn't see anything. He still decided to reply to the invisible creature. 

"I like to think that they are like my own. I've always had a parental instinct that makes me act out in weird ways towards the young, even creatures. I know, laugh all you want because I'm not a big, bad, protector that will slash open the guts of anything I come across and instead, I'm a soft freaking mom," Dipper said as he blushed heavily. Bill slithered down the tree and in front of Dipper. Dipper flinched a little, but his attention when back to the sleeping critter, only to have it forced to the Cipher. 

"Just because you say you act like a good person, may not mean you are. You say that I'm innocent for caring for my children, but the reality of it is, I'm your devil. I'm sure that if they were threatening to you and you never got attached, you would have killed them before coming after me," Bill said in a dark tone. 

"Way to ruin the mood. But to make it clear, I would have never hurt them, even if they tried to tear my throat out. I'm not like the average person, you can say that it's a weak point in me that I care too much. I have NO intention to harm the creatures, no matter how badly they want me dead. I only desire to learn about them," Dipper said. The two looked at each other like having a staring contest. Dipper looked to the side and sighed. 

"I'm not a threat and I'll do anything to prove that. I am still willing to keep the deal going if that helps," Dipper said. 

"You think I still care for that stupid deal? I mainly wanted to see if you were that desperate to keep your family and companions safe. You may think that what you're doing makes you a hero, but you only show to be a desperate waste of life," Bill hissed. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the creature. 

"Name me one fucking time I've hurt them! Don't mistake me for my squad! What is your problem?! I thought we were getting along the other night! I haven't done anything but protect them!" Dipper shouted. Bill gritted his teeth and the two were about to go at it until a tiny voice broke it. 

"Da-da!"

Dipper and Bill's expressions dropped and they glanced down at the critters. Azul was raising his arms up towards both of them and was bouncing. 

"Da-da!" 

Dipper glanced at Bill, who held an unreadable expression. 

"Those were his first words...none of them have ever spoken before," Bill spoke. Dipper slowly lifted Azul and handed him gently to Bill. 

"Were you expecting them to speak?" Dipper asked, but was ignored. Azul continued chanting that word and Bill looked as if the breath was knocked out of him. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited. Hundreds of years, so many years for you to finally speak," Bill spoke softly as he held Azul close for the critter to pat his face. Dipper watched the scene unfold of the creature that just snapped at him a minute ago, now turning into a sweet father. Dipper nearly wanted to faint on the spot when the creature gave a smile. It was a sweet, genuine smile of a loving person. He wanted to speak but didn't want to break the sweet moment. Bill sat on the ground and Dipper watched as the other critters piled onto his lap as Azul kept chanting that word. Dipper began piecing together the situation with Bill. If he didn't have those critters, there's no telling how terrible he would be with his anger and trust issues. Dipper noticed more creatures coming upon them and settling down. Dipper didn't realize how late it must have been as the setting sun made it past his acknowledgment. It finally caught up to him when the ground lit into the beautiful blue color from that one night. The fireflies swarmed the area as the coats of the creatures lit as well. Dipper paid attention to Bill and noticed that his eyes were pure white while his tattoos lit gold with bright blue outlines. The scene was absolutely breath-taking, Dipper wished to look at it all night. Dipper was expecting the same actions and the melody from those creatures from that night, but instead, it was Bill who began singing. If the man's beauty couldn't knock Dipper out of breath, his voice could. It's as if the man was a gorgeous siren from the seas that used their enchanting voice to capture sailors. Dipper noticed all the creatures beginning to drift to the sound of Bill's singing. Once it looked like they all were in the peaceful sleep, Bill ceased his singing. Dipper watched carefully as the man stood with Azul fast asleep in his arms. He had his back towards Dipper and was petting the little critter as he glanced upon the sleepers. 

"It's a rarity for them to all rest. They needed it," Bill spoke. Dipper finally stood up and approached the shorter. He reached out slowly but was cut off by the creature turning to glare at him. 

"They rarely get that opportunity because they live in fear," he spoke coldly. 

"F-Fear?" Dipper questioned. 

"Fear. Fear of being hunted as a damn prize. Hunted and possibly killed. They don't sleep and most of the time, they wake from night terrors," Bill spoke as he looked to the side. 

"I-I'm sorry. It must be awful," Dipper continued, "You may not believe it, but I say this with all my honesty. I care for these creatures and I'd do anything in my power to protect them. Even if I've really gotten to see them for myself for only a few days."

"You really are stupid Pines," Bill said as he turned around. Azul mumbled a little and with sleepy eyes, he reached out towards Dipper. Dipper raised a finger towards Azul and the critter nibbled at it. Azul reached out more and crawled into Dipper's arms to fall asleep again. Dipper ran his fingers across the creature in a comforting manner. Within a few seconds, Azul began to shiver and whimper, clawing at Dipper's chest for comfort. Dipper looked in awe until Bill touched the critter's forehead and a small golden glow followed by fading little stars swirled the sleeper's head. Azul's expression calmed afterward and Dipper raised an eyebrow. 

"What did you do?" he asked. 

"My child was having a night terror. I simply relieved him into a peaceful sleep," Bill said as he snapped his fingers and a golden dream cloud appeared over Azul's head, showing what he was dreaming of. Dipper's eyes softened as he looked at Azul's dream of him playing around with him, the other critters, and Bill. Bill pulled his hand back and the dream cloud disappeared. Bill then took the peaceful critter from Dipper and placed him in the pile of the others. Dipper watched as Bill began walking through the valley of sleeping creatures. 

"W-Where are you going?" Dipper asked, trying to be quiet at the same time. 

"That is simply none of your business, but it is best you return to your village for the night," Bill whispered. 

"Well...I wanna get things settled. I don't want us to keep having this mistrust. I don't want you to think that I'll kill them," Dipper said as he followed Bill. 

"You will leave me to decide what I decide. At this point, it's your best option and not interfere," Bill said as he faced Dipper. 

"If you ever decide to hurt my family, I won't take it lightly...but I'll spare your children and just save that pain for you alone," Dipper threatened. Bill flicked Dipper's nose and the taller flinched. 

"We'll just see about that Pines," he said before turning and going his way. Dipper sighed and turned to find Apollo and head home. 

This will take a lot more work than Dipper expected.


	9. My Life Is Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is given the hardest decision of his life and questions who is the real enemy.

"That is stupid!"

"It isn't stupid. It's the answer!" Gideon stated. 

"You expect me to believe that my illness can be cured with the blood of a monster?!" Stan questioned. Dipper walked into the room and Stan crossed his arms. 

"Dipper, your friend must have been dropped on his head as a baby!" Stan complained. Gideon sighed and turned to the soldier. 

"I have found a way to save him!" he said. 

"R-REALLY?! Stan, what's wrong with you?" Dipper asked. Gideon reached into a book and pulled out a picture to hand to Dipper. 

"The blood of these creatures. They are called, _'Luminary Blues.'_ They are rare to find, but I heard that there were plenty in this area! Their blood contain minerals that can heal and with it, Stan will feel like a million bags of gold!" 

Dipper looked at the image. He recognized it as an Azul Obscurity creature. This wasn't good. 

"Y-You don't say," Dipper said. 

"With just a half a cup of it, he'll be better by the time he wakes!" Gideon said. 

"But they're not really that big. A half a cup would take a lot out of them," Dipper said. 

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that Stan will be perfect! And with a whole group around, we could save the entire village!" Gideon said. Dipper felt sick. This would be the hardest decision he's ever had to make. He loved those creatures to death, but his family was his life. 

"So, do you think you can do it?" Gideon asked, snapping Dipper into reality. 

"Y-Ya, maybe maybe! I need some air!" Dipper quickly said before running downstairs. 

Dipper ran to the courts and settled next to a post. His mind flooded with concern about the situation. He couldn't do that to them, mainly with Bill. It would feel like he was betraying them. Bill already didn't trust him, so Dipper's guts would cover the land for sure. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear any other voice until he was hit in the face by a shoe.

"Pines!"

"Y-YES SIR?!" Dipper questioned. 

"What's up with you? You look like someone died," the commander said. 

"It's not that. I just...I found out how to make Stan better..." Dipper said. 

"You don't seem that happy about it," the commander said as he raised an eyebrow. 

"I have to have blood from the Luminary Blues," Dipper said. 

"Hey, I've heard of those things. Isn't that the thing you saved in the market?" the commander asked and Dipper nodded. 

"What's the problem though?" the commander asked. 

"Sir...I can't. It feels wrong..." Dipper said. The commander joined Dipper on the ground and looked at the picture. 

"You're an odd man Pines. For thousands of years, you have to be the first protector to think it's wrong," the commander said. 

"Well, I'm not like everyone else. I guess I'm the first soldier to not want to hurt them," Dipper grumbled. 

"Think about it this way. What's more important to you? Those pests or your family?" the commander asked before getting up. Dipper just sat there and thought. He really didn't know what to do. He had a lot of thinking to do and doesn't think he could face any of the creatures at the moment. 

~~~~

He never thought it would take this long. Thinking about this one situation and still with no answer. Dipper was constantly asked by Gideon, Stan, and Mabel if he succeeded, but he always said no. On patrols, he would lead them away from the creatures; he just wasn't ready to look at them. The tasks Dipper was made to do by the alpha were harder since he couldn't face the creatures, so he wasn't paid. Whenever he saw Azul, he would just turn away and pretend they weren't there. Dipper couldn't come to a decision and he didn't know how long he could keep it up... 

Dipper yawned as Mabel knocked on his door for him to wake. He got up and dressed for work. He looked at the photo of the creature and sighed. He stuffed it in his satchel and turned to leave his room. He entered the kitchen where Mabel and Gideon sat. 

"You gonna try and succeed today?" Mabel asked. Dipper said nothing as he turned to pack. 

"Dipper, this is a little ridiculous. It's been a month and I figured you would have one by now. You're second in command of the protectors," Gideon said. 

"Maybe it just takes time, ok," Dipper said. 

"Time? Stan doesn't have time Dipper! You just think that you can take your precious time with getting this when Stan could die the next day?" Gideon questioned. Dipper slammed his hands down and turned around to snatch Gideon by the collar. 

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" he screamed. 

"Dipper, stop it!" Mabel shouted, "You know he's right! The more time you procrastinate, the closer Grunkle Stan is to death!" 

Dipper looked at his sister, then to Gideon before dropping the man and storming out. 

"It will be your fault Dipper! It will be your fault if he dies!" Gideon shouted. Dipper felt like he could cry. He needed to get away for awhile. He raced towards the barn to gather Apollo and disappear into the forest. The horse raced through the place while Dipper was lost in thought. With no command of where to go, Apollo carried Dipper to where they normally went. Dipper didn't pay attention as his chest hurt and his mind was overflown. Apollo stopped after sliding into the area and saw the creatures. Dipper lifted his head and sighed at the sight. 

"Apollo...not here," Dipper said before he was tackled to the ground. Dipper sat up and looked at the little creatures. They looked worried as they nuzzled against his armor. He couldn't bring a smile for long and looked away. They took notice and nudged Dipper. Azul patted Dipper's chest. 

"I'm sorry...I know you missed me..." Dipper said as he stroked the creature. He knew that he had to save Stan, but didn't know if he could bring himself to put a needle in these creatures. He had thought about talking to Bill to see if there was another way, but fear built up in him to make him cower back. He thought back to what happened this morning and sighed. The creatures could tell something was wrong, so they grabbed at Dipper and began pulling him. Dipper didn't fight and followed the creatures where they dragged him. The creatures pulled Dipper for awhile before he was presented to The Cipher Nest. Dipper bit his lip, but the critters kept tugging at him. He walked in and swallowed hard. He gasped and nearly fainted when seeing Bill in that monstrous form, violently eating dead bodies. Dipper fell back and the noise caught Bill's attention. He turned and looked down at Dipper. 

"A whole month. A whole month you won't even say hi," Bill said as he shrunk down and stood with his back to Dipper. Dipper was petrified and immediately regretted his decision of coming. 

"Not even speaking now? You must have secrets to hide," Bill said and turned around to see Dipper gone. The critters looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. 

_"I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS! HE'LL KILL ME!!"_ Dipper thought as he began sweating. He was dashing towards Apollo as the horse prepared itself. Dipper was almost there until he was tackled to the ground. He was pinned in the dirt and he looked to see Bill pinning him. 

"Now that was rude. I don't see you for a month and you just run like that? You must be avoiding me," Bill said. Bill noticed Dipper sweating and breathing hard and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"You may as well kill me now," Dipper said quickly. Bill rolled his eyes, stood up, and yanked Dipper up with him. 

"I'd start explaining or I'll find out myself," Bill said. 

"Then my head is open. I can't explain this situation in good words to save my life," Dipper said as he sat back down. Bill rolled his eyes and reached down to touch Dipper's forehead. His eyes went blank and a gold dream cloud rose above Dipper's ahead, explaining the situation of the cure. Bill frowned and pulled his hand back. Dipper bit his lip as he watched Bill turn away from him. 

"L-Listen, I really don't want to hurt them or betray you like that. But, my family is like my life, I just hate this! If it could have been anything else, I wouldn't care, but with that, I can't bring myself to do it. I avoided them for a month and they hate me and my sister easily knows that I'm not getting it on purpose. I've worked my ass off to help him, but getting the opportunity to be around you is like a dream," Dipper stated. Bill turned his head to look at him. The little critters peaked from behind a boulder to stare at the two. 

"Being around me is like a dream? You'd give up a life just to keep this secret?" Bill asked. Dipper snapped his head up at Bill. 

"I-I...I don't know! I can't bring myself to make a decision like that! I won't hurt them! I said it, I won't hurt them! For the thousands of years, my people have walked this place, I'm the first one that thinks it's wrong!" 

"You seem honest about your care," Bill said. 

"I care about all of you, not just them. If I didn't, I would have attempted to kill you or take one of them, but I didn't. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt you," Dipper said as he rubbed his tired eyes. The critters quickly crawled towards Dipper and covered him. Dipper looked at them as they snuggled against his body. 

"They'd love you no matter what," Bill quietly spoke. 

"But I'm sure you hate me. I've tried so hard to get you to trust me, now I don't blame you for wanting to eat me," Dipper said. 

"Leave the decision to me at the moment," Bill stated calmly. 

"Shit, don't go kill my grunkle," Dipper said quickly, causing Bill to laugh a little. Bill felt a furry paw on his bare leg and he looked down to see Azul. 

"Da-da!"

Bill smiled and reached down to pick the creature up. 

"Also...if it isn't a bother...can I sleep here tonight? I really don't want to go home to people complaining about how shit I am, mainly my sister," Dipper said. Azul bounced in Bill's arm, showing full approval of the idea. 

"Fine, but if they try to kill you, I'm not saving you," Bill said. 

"I'll risk it," Dipper chuckled. Dipper turned his head to see some of the creatures on Apollo's back, obviously wanting a ride. 

"Ok, Apollo, go slow," Dipper said as he stood and joined the horse's side. He began walking and the critters giggled. Dipper peaked over at Bill, who was watching and he thought of something. 

"Ever rode one of these?" Dipper asked. 

"Why would I need to know how to ride that thing?" Bill spat. 

"I was just curious. If you are the most powerful being, I'd figured you would know how to do everything!" Dipper chuckled.

"I don't have any intention to ever want to ride those. I can travel my own way," Bill said. 

"So, you don't know?" Dipper questioned. 

"How dare you!" Bill pouted, making Dipper laugh. Bill marched over to them and the critters quickly got down. 

"I will prove to you that I can do anything you challenge me too!" Bill said as he poked Dipper's chest. He grabbed onto the horse and started climbing and settled on his back. He placed his hands on Apollo's neck and glared at Dipper. 

"Forward!" Bill shouted, but Apollo didn't move. Dipper giggled and Bill growled before kicking Apollo in the sides, sending the steed bolting and causing the golden creature to fly back. Dipper lunged forward to catch the creature in time as Apollo turned to walk back to them. 

"You stupid beast, you had one job!!!" Bill yelled and tried attacking the horse, but Dipper held him back. 

"You don't just kick him!" Dipper said as he stood up, dragging Bill with him. 

"He obviously knew my command and didn't follow through!" Bill pouted. Dipper smirked, climbed onto Apollo, and held his hand out. 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Dipper teased and the critters giggled. Bill's face when red and he huffed until Dipper asked, "Well?"

Bill took Dipper's hand and the man pulled him to settle in front of him. Bill was embarrassed as he heard the critters giggle. 

"Ok, just hold onto his mane and we're gonna take it a bit slow and if you fall, I'll catch you," Dipper said. 

"Don't treat me like a child, boy, I know what I'm doing," Bill hissed. Apollo took it slow as Bill focused hard on directing the horse. Apollo jumped in the air, nearly causing Bill to fall, but Dipper kept his hands securely on the creature's hips. Bill blushed at the touch and by instinct, kicked Apollo. Dipper gasped as Apollo bolted and threw the men off. 

"Ya did great!" Dipper laughed. 

"Shut up! I didn't like being touched!" Bill hissed. 

"I had to make sure you wouldn't fall off!" Dipper laughed. The critters ran to the boys and tacked them. 

"But really, it was cute seeing you try," Dipper giggled. 

"Stop your laughter peasant!" Bill shouted. Dipper stood up and looked around. 

"I still can't believe that in the thousands of years that no one has found this place. Feels like I can find it within a matter of seconds," Dipper said. 

"Do you honestly believe that those filthy weaklings will stand a chance out here? Finding this place would scare them shitless," Bill stated. 

"What's that over there?" Dipper questioned as he pointed to a few towers. 

"That's nothing. Just some old buildings," Bill said. 

"Mind if I go exploring?" Dipper asked. 

"Quite curiosity. Curiosity that killed the feline~" Bill purred. 

"Seriously, I'm curious," Dipper giggled. 

"Fine," Bill said as he stood. Dipper climbed onto Apollo and held out his hand. 

"Don't even think about it," Bill said and crossed his arms. 

"Suit yourself," Dipper said as a few of the critters got on the horse and some walked. The ride started off silent. Dipper didn't particularly know any subject to think of. He thought the silence was too weird, so he thought of something. 

"So...life out here must be great compared to being in a village," Dipper spoke. 

"I can't say I agree," Bill said. 

"How so?" 

"You, as a protector, have a duty to take care of your people. I, as the leader of the creatures, have the duty to protect them from you. While you simply take care of a small village, I have to care for thousands...millions. My children live in fear and having to deal with that fear to put them to peace and make sure each area is clear...my life out here is much worse than yours in the village."

It was silent. Dipper figured he hit a nerve in the creature. 

"W-Was that a bad question?" 

"Yes."

"H-How?" 

Bill turned and made Apollo and the critters stop. 

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because of that whenever I see you pitiful fuckers, I hear that their life is shit. They complain, whine, and throw fits when they don't do shit besides hide behind a single person! I don't hide! I fight for my children and kill any that dare come here to be threats! I am disgusted to see those weaklings complain about their life when they have no damn idea what it's like out here! We don't have beds, we don't have food served on a platter, we don't have to clothe for the winter, we don't have any of that! We only live in fear and agony!"

Dipper stared at Bill as the creature stood stiffly. His fists were in balls and his face was red. He looked like a bomb ready to go off. Dipper didn't know what to say. The critters whimpered a little and Bill turned away to storm off. Dipper could feel the steam rising off of him. He jumped off Apollo and ran after Bill. 

"Hey!"

Bill didn't stop. He continued forward at his normal pace until Dipper caught up and grabbed his arm. Bill quickly turning and growled, flashing his teeth. 

"Listen. I'm sorry! I really am sorry for asking that. I didn't know...b-but that doesn't mean I can't learn! I was always taught that you go after us for the sake of fun, but I see that that's not the case! There are things that I'm taught and that I've lived on that don't end up being true. I have to learn this stuff so I understand whether or not to talk. I'm sorry if I hurt you, it really wasn't my intention. I-I'll let you kick my ass! I'll let you do anything to harm me if it'll help you feel better!"

Bill stared at Dipper like he was insane. He then started giggling. 

"You really are an interesting thing Pines," he spoke before turning. 

"I just don't like the idea of upsetting you. Mainly after what you've done for me," Dipper said. 

"Don't get emotional over it, kid," Bill said as he continued forward. Dipper rolled his eyes as he followed Bill. The two walked for an hour till they finally approached the towers. Dipper looked at the old towers in awe. 

"Wow, these have to be hundreds to thousands of years old!" he said. He began touching a tower to get a feel of the texture. Bill was resting in a circle of his children nearby. Dipper continued observing the towers when he noticed something in the distance down below the hill. 

"Hey Bill...what are those?" Dipper asked. Bill got up and noticed what Dipper was pointing to. Hundreds of huge walls with little writing on them. They were in a circle and lined up to one another. Dipper made his way down and approached one. He was about to touch it when Bill hissed at him. 

_**"DON'T TOUCH IT!!"**_

"WHOA! Sorry!!" Dipper panicked. 

Bill approached a wall himself and slowly placed his hand on it. 

"I-I'm sorry, is it something you value?" Dipper asked. 

"Very. These walls contain the names of my children that have been taken from me. Either sold or killed, they were taken... I come up here to write in the name and have another part of my soul _**ripped away from me!"**_ Bill said, being incredibly harsh on the last part. Dipper looked at the wall then at Bill. For a moment, it looked like Bill was going to cry. Dipper didn't know what to do. He didn't expect such a creature to have such a problem. Emotions were torn from him, his life was ripped apart and he's lost so many loved ones. Even if Dipper was supposed to hate him, he found it heartbreaking. Bill placed his forehead against the cold stone and stood there. Dipper reached out to place a hand on Bill's back. 

"I'm so sorry...I can't imagine how hard it is to lose so many. Losing a loved one is hard enough, but to lose so many like you have..." Dipper spoke. Dipper looked at Bill as the creature looked to wither.

"You don't get how hard I have it. It feels like a piece of my soul is ripped away from me each time I lose a child. It hurts to see them killed, it hurts to see such an innocent creature taken for profit, it hurts to see them taken from me and be tortured because _**they are seen as the monster!"**_ Bill spat. Dipper got a bit closer in time for Bill to drop. He quickly reached out to capture the creature into his hold. Dipper then witnessed something he thought he never would. Bill had burst into raging sobs and clung to him tightly. Dipper was shocked. The most powerful and feared being known to anyone was sitting here and sobbing. Dipper was always told that Cipher had no emotions, that he never felt hurt, happy, tired, excited, but anger and nothingness. Seeing Cipher in person cry broke Dipper's heart and made him question who the real enemy was. 

Dipper slowly reached his hand up to stroke Bill's hair. The little critters quickly ran up to them and started to nuzzle and snuggle up against Bill in order to comfort him. Bill was clinging to Dipper so tightly, his claws dug into him. Dipper flinched but ignored the pain and pulled Bill closer. 

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry you go through this. I'm sorry that my people are doing this to you..." 

The other creatures must have heard Bill's cries because Dipper could see many approaching the area. None did a thing since Bill was clinging to Dipper. Dipper sat there and rubbed small circles on Bill's back and caught sight of a long tail sprouting from Bill and wrapping around Dipper. Dipper was heartbroken and shocked at the sight of the creature. The little critters were snuggled up against Bill as the golden one buried his face into Dipper's chest. Dipper quickly began removing his chest armor, since it was getting uncomfortable. Bill whined a little, but once the armor was off, he grabbed onto Dipper again. Bill rubbed his head against Dipper's warm chest and Dipper reached over to pull the creature into his lap. The raging sobs had decreased to small cries and the circle of creatures looked tense. 

"I was always told that you were a disgusting, heartless pest. That you killed for the sake of fun and you didn't care about anything but yourself, but facing you and being here right now, I don't want to believe anything I'm told by them. You're not any of that. You show to care about your children, you show that you can feel emotions, and you show that you hurt. Badly....I'm so sorry." 

Bill sniffled as Dipper stroked his hair. He then leaned over to place a sweet kiss on Bill's forehead. They sat there for what felt like hours. It was silent except for small noises and Bill's sniffles. Dipper looked at the creature and brushed some strands of hair out of his face. His eyes looked dead and empty. Dipper awed at the sight and placed another kiss on the creature's forehead. He then adjusted himself into a laying position with Bill still resting against him. Bill mumbled before covering his face a little. Dipper reached over to take Bill's hand into his own. He blushed a little at his action as Bill snuggled closer. He squeezed Bill's cold hand, who squeezed back. Dipper felt his face burn when he heard Bill purr. Bill nuzzled against Dipper's neck and let out a group of purrs. Dipper continued to pet the creature until he heard soft snoring. He looked to see Bill fast asleep. The creature looked exhausted. The little critters started making noise until Dipper shushed them. 

"Let him sleep. He needs it."

Dipper looked up at the sky as the critters crawled onto them to make themselves comfy. Dipper listened to Bill's soft snoring and purring as he looked at the other critters. They looked to relax a lot more and some walked away while others stayed. He thought back to what Bill said. He looked at the little critters and then to Bill. He made it clear to himself to never believe another word from his people. Bill was hurting far worse than his people ever did. Dipper held Bill incredibly close and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Bill looked small and fragile, nothing compared to the stories he's heard. Bill looked to be a monster, but he had feelings that could be hurt. He actually looked human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the critters!!


	10. Trust and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had alot more time on my hands since my internet was dead for a few days, so I managed to work on this chapter uvu

Bill's eyes fluttered open to the morning grass. The sun had barely risen and Bill groaned a little. He noticed a blanket over him and no sign of Dipper or the critters. Instantly, he began freaking out. 

"Pines?! Children!?" he questioned as he quickly stood. He growled as he felt anger boil up. Dipper.... Dipper took them! He took them all! He only wanted to sooth Bill down enough to fall asleep and he just took them!! Bill growled more as he began shape-shifting into the enormous beast. He took a step forward and knocked over a tree before hearing loud laughing and someone call out to him. 

"Bill! What's wrong?!"

Bill looked down to see Dipper with all the little critters around him and a few on his shoulders and head. 

"What's the matter?!" Dipper asked, voice dripping with concern. Bill shrunk down to normal size and looked at Dipper with burning cheeks. 

"You're still here?" he asked. 

"Y-Ya, why wouldn't I be? I wanted to make sure you were ok," Dipper said. 

"Where were you then!?" Bill hissed. 

"They woke up pretty early and I didn't want them to bother you, so I took them berry picking. We didn't go far in case you did wake...which you did," Dipper said. 

"I thought you..." Bill went quiet. 

"You thought that while you slept, I kidnapped them? Not even if my life depended on it," Dipper said. Bill felt his cheeks burn and Dipper reached over to place a flower in his hair. Bill looked at the plant in his head then at Dipper. 

"It's cute, like you," he giggled before walking forward. The critters erupted in giggles. 

"Oh shut up!" Bill hissed in embarrassment. Dipper sat down and began putting the chest armor back on as Bill joined him. 

"Thank you...most anyone would have put a blade through me in that state..."

"I wouldn't. You were in a bad moment yesterday and even if you did tell me to leave, I wouldn't," Dipper said. 

"Why?"

"Because it was my fault for bringing it up and to see you get so upset...I wanted to stay to make sure you were ok and try to help you feel better. This morning, we went out to find you something to eat and let you sleep because I know you're tired. You deserve rest and I wanted you to sleep," Dipper said. Bill huffed and brought his knees up to his chest. Dipper scooted over and placed a hand on the creature's back. The little critters watched as Dipper adjusted himself and pressed his forehead against Bill's. It was quiet as if a silent conversation went on. Dipper rubbed small circles on Bill's back and the golden one purred. The little critters quickly made their way over to snuggle up against both boys. Bill chuckled a little and Dipper looked at him. 

"You have a very cute laugh when you're not trying to be angry," he spoke. Bill shut his mouth and blushed. The critters giggled and Dipper laid on the ground. 

"You've done a lot for us. You spared my children, you kept the secret, you've stayed despite how weak I was..." Bill said. Azul looked up at Bill and giggled before licking his fingers. 

"I wanna return the favor."

"W-What?" Dipper asked. 

"You're great...uncle it was? I can get you the blood you need," Bill said. Dipper felt his heart drop. 

"What!? No no no no no, not if it means killing one of them! Nope, I will figure out another way! I just don't want them hurt!!" he panicked. 

"Calm down! I know a way that it can work without hurting them," Bill said. 

"R-Really?!"

Bill reached down to pick up Azul and set them on a boulder. 

"A-Are you sure? I-I'm sure I can find out another way!" Dipper said. Azul looked at Dipper then to Bill and nodded. 

Dipper whistled and Apollo instantly came trotting in. Dipper reached into his satchel on the horse and pulled out a small container. Bill took it and Dipper watched nervously. Bill patted the critter gently and Azul vomited into the cup. Dipper felt like he would be sick. 

"W-What did you do?!"

"There are plenty of things you don't know about my little ones. I don't have to stick a single thing into them to get blood. They simply vomit it. Doesn't hurt them one bit," Bill said. Bill patted Azul and the creature looked fine. 

"But that isn't as near as much as I need," Dipper said, pointing out that only a little bit was in the container. 

"Well that's because whoever told you that you need pure blood is stupid. You simply cannot give pure Luminary blood to a human, mainly when their immune system is poor!" Bill said. 

"Gideon was trying to make Stan worse?" Dipper whispered to himself. 

"In order for it to be safer, you need clean and healthy human blood mixed in. It's safer and not as toxic," Bill said. 

"Take mine then," Dipper said. Dipper held out his arms and Bill took it. Bill dug his claw into Dipper's arm and the man flinched at the pain. Dragging his claw, Bill made a long cut. Dipper held his arm over the container. Blood began dripping into the container. 

"I can't believe Gideon wanted to make Stan worse..." Dipper said. 

"You have to be careful on who to trust. If I wasn't careful, I would have killed you much earlier," Bill said. Dipper's blood finished making up half of the container and Bill closed it. 

"Need help with the cut?" Bill asked. 

"Nah, I'll just say I got into a fight," Dipper said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't get emotional, kid," Bill snickered. Dipper reached for the container and Bill actually gripped his hands. They stood there with their hands together and just looked at them. The critters were a tad confused as they watched. Dipper looked at Bill and read the rather hurt expression. He didn't want Dipper to actually leave. Dipper smiled a little and placed a soft kiss on Bill's forehead. 

"I'll try to be back when I can. I don't want them sending out patrols looking for me," Dipper said. Bill nodded and Dipper pulled away to hop onto Apollo and take off, waving to Bill. Bill waved a little, but his gaze fell to the ground. He heard little snickering and turned around to see the little critters giving him looks with big smiles. 

"What?!" he questioned. The critters giggled and Bill felt his face burn. 

~~~~

In the village, Dipper was quickly rushing through the crowds. He made it to his target building and dashed in. 

"I GOT IT!!!"

Gideon and Mabel turned to Dipper holding up the container. 

"YOU DID?!" Mabel squeaked, "YOUR ARM!"

"Ignore it! Get this to Stan!" Dipper said. Gideon tried reaching for it, but Dipper hesitated. 

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Mabel asked. 

"Never mind...I'll do it," Dipper said. His tone completely changed at that moment. He pushed past Gideon and went towards Stan's room. 

"Dipper, just give me the thing. I know how to do it," Gideon said, but Dipper slapped his hand away. 

"I said...I'll do it," Dipper said coldly. 

"Dipper, what's the matter? Don't you trust him?" Mabel asked. 

"Stop being stubborn!" Gideon said. 

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KILL STAN!"

"WHAT?!" Mabel asked. 

"You stupid damn white-headed jackass, you were wrong!! That amount of Luminary blood would have killed Stan instantly! Mainly since he's in an ill state, he would have died in a horrid way!"

"Dipper! What's wrong with you! This is Stan's cure and you're preventing it!?" Mabel questioned until Gideon stopped her. 

"How do you know I was wrong? I read from a medical book and studied up on it. You know nothing about it," Gideon said. Dipper froze and bit his lip. 

"I just know people ok," he said. 

"We only have one other medic in this village and they didn't know about this stuff! I did and you take your time getting the material and then when you have it, you prevent it!" Gideon said. 

"He kinda has a point Dipper. We've waited years for this and we finally have it. What are you doing?" Mabel asked. Dipper's heart was racing. But it wasn't like they could change it. 

"J-Just use this! It'll help him!" Dipper said. Mabel and Gideon looked at each other. 

"What's going on out here? I heard you got the crazy blood. Then give it to me!" Stan said as he entered the room. 

"Y-Ya...I don't know how you would want it. I think we need to give it in the form of a shot," Dipper said. 

"Fine fine, lemme have it," Stan said. He and Dipper went into another room, leaving suspicious Mabel and Gideon. Dipper used a medical needle to put the blood in and stuck it in Stan's arm carefully. Stan groaned as his arm felt numb. 

"Yeesh kid, is it suppose to feel like this?" Stan asked and Dipper shrugged. 

"Oh well, how long will it take to get better?" Stan asked. 

"I'm guessing a few hours up to a day. Get some rest," Dipper said. 

"You've done great kid. You've done so much for me," Stan said. 

~~~~

"SO HE'S ACTUALLY BETTER?!"

"Not yet! It takes awhile for the medicine to take effect," Dipper said. 

"Dude, that's great though. And Gideon was the one that figured it out?" Wendy questioned. Dipper bit his lip and was forced to agree. He slipped up once and can't do it again. 

"He has to meet the alpha! He could be the answer to so many of our problems!" Wendy said. 

"Ya..." Dipper said awkwardly. 

"You don't seem that happy about it," Wendy said with concern. 

"I am, I am! I just have my doubts, you know?" Dipper asked. 

"I don't see why. Stan's finally getting better and Gideon's found the cure. He could help the entire village, maybe even all the lands," Wendy said. 

"Well, you know me. I just worry..." Dipper said. 

"Stop being weird and just be grateful he came. If he didn't, Stan would be dead," Wendy said rather coldly. Dipper instantly waved Wendy bye and made his way down the path. 

He had no one to vent to. He hated bottling these emotions and being forced to lie. He usually vented to Mabel, but that wouldn't have been the best idea. Venting to his commander would have been stupid. The commander usually understood Dipper, but Dipper didn't believe the commander would agree with most of his words. Dipper strolled to a small area where no one went. Dipper walked past a few bushes and sat down. He huffed and laid down. He watched the clouds drift by slowly and he took a few deep breaths. He nearly felt like he was gonna fall asleep until he heard a small noise. He opened his eye to see Azul crawling onto his chest. Dipper shot up and looked at the critter. 

"A-Azul...what are you doing here? I told you not to come back here!" Dipper said. Azul only nudged his hand and gave a soft purr. Dipper sighed and began petting the critter. Azul's stomach began rumbling and Dipper remembered what Bill told him. He then looked at the little critter. 

"Hey, wanna help me do something for your daddy?" he questioned and Azul quickly nodded. He tucked the critter into his satchel quickly. 

"Don't let anyone see you!" Dipper said and the critter gave a giggle to assure him. Dipper then made his way back to the village. Dipper headed right back for the dusty building. He went inside and upstairs to see Mabel in the kitchen. 

"What are you doing now?" she asked. 

"I just thought I get some money to buy something from the market. It's been awhile since I ate," Dipper said. 

"I can make you something," Mabel said. 

"No, I'd rather leave that food for you and Stan. I'll be fine," Dipper said as he gathered up all of his money. 

"You really need all of it?" Mabel asked. 

"Things are getting expensive," Dipper said before dashing out. 

Dipper made his way through the market and looked around. He saw a lady selling fresh animal meat. He purchased several pounds of deer meat before heading over to the fruits. Azul sniffed out several fruits such as apples, bananas, oranges, that he knew they would eat. Azul did a fairly well job keeping himself hidden and no one suspected a thing. Dipper ended up having to get several bags to carry the food in. After shopping, Dipper headed out to the back of his home. The back storage was off limits to the family, but Dipper used it anyway. He made his way in and packed the food in satchels to go on a horse. Dipper slowly made his way upstairs towards the room he stayed. He collected the sheets on his bed and headed back to the storage. Azul watched him and tilted his head. 

"I'm gonna get you guys some stuff you need. You need it more than me," Dipper said before handing the critter a berry to munch on. Azul gave reassuring giggles as he munched on the berry. Dipper shoved the things away to the side and placed Azul back into his satchel. He placed a few berries inside for the critter and made his way out of the storage. He made his way inside and heard Stan calling out for him. Dipper quickly made his way upstairs and gasped loudly. Stan stood proudly in front of a full body mirror. He was only in the old boxers and he was looking at himself. He looked like he was new, despite his old age. His body wasn't sagging; he looked to have quite a bit of muscle. 

"I don't know what was in that crap, but damn do I look good!" Stan said. 

"You look great Grunkle Stan! But, how do you feel?" Dipper asked. 

"Like I'm reborn! I've never felt so great in my entire life!" Stan said. Dipper then went into Stan's room and brought out his old soldier wear. 

"Think you're up for it?" Dipper asked and Stan took the outfit and started putting it on, able to fit like a glove. 

"You look great!" Dipper said.

"I feel so great, I actually wanna do work," Stan said. Damn, the stuff even improved his attitude. 

"How's about we talk to the alpha and see if you can get back with the protectors? We could use a hero like you," Dipper said. 

"Kid, I feel like I could replace the alpha," Stan said. 

"Ok ok, don't get over your head," Dipper said. 

The two instantly went out onto the streets and people began gasping and looking their way. Stan grinned as he sent winks towards a few ladies and walked proudly towards the alpha temple. Once arriving, they were immediately allowed in. Dipper froze when he noticed Gideon there. 

"Speak of the devil," Gideon spoke. 

"Stanley Pines. I would have taken this man as a fool for saying he's cured you, but seeing you now, you look fantastic," the alpha said. 

"I feel fantastic," Stan said. 

"Gideon, for finding the cure we needed for these illnesses, you will be rewarded," the alpha said and with a snap of his fingers, guards brought out dozens and dozens among dozens of bags of gold. There seemed to be hundreds. 

"Plan to share?" Stan questioned. 

"I plan to make good with this," Gideon said as he twirled his finger for the bags to fade out of sight. 

"I hope you stay to reveal the cure. If you plan to leave, our medics and I need to know the cure," the alpha spoke. 

"M-My alpha, I-I don't think--" Dipper started. 

"SILENCE PINES! Gleeful told me how you procrastinated from your assignment with collecting the cure! Must I remind you that you allowed a threat to run free and I was generous enough to let you slip, but seeing that you knew how to get this cure, but you procrastinated for a whole month with no explanation, I'm very disappointed in you Pines and I will not hear another word from you!"

"With all due respect alpha, I'm sure he has his reasons," Stan said. 

"Pines is my second in command of the protectors. A dodged assignment such as this could have been fatal for you. It shocked me on how well you are taking this," the alpha said. 

"Listen, he's my nephew and if he speaks of having reasons, I believe him. He has not done me wrong nor failed me in the past," Stan said. 

"You're a great man Stanley, but this procrastination cannot go unpunished. He hasn't even come forward with reasons," the alpha spoke. 

"I'll take whatever punishment you give. I won't argue," Dipper said. 

"Not even gonna give reasons?" Gideon questioned and Dipper shook his head.

"You're suspended from protector duty and replaced with Stanley," the alpha spoke. 

"It'll be fine kid. I'll learn all I can and we'll do great! This could also be good for you! When was the last time you had a break?" Stanley spoke. Dipper didn't enjoy many breaks. He loved working with the protectors. But, this meant he could have more time to spend with Bill. 

"I accept the punishment my alpha," Dipper said. 

"I wasn't finished. You're fired from being my servant and will no longer be paid," the alpha spoke. 

"V-Very well, my alpha," Dipper said. 

"Stanley, you are replacing Mason as second in command. The commander will lead you through the new things you need to know, but you mostly know what to do since you stood in the position of commander before," the alpha spoke. Stanley nodded and Dipper sighed. They were dismissed and Gideon followed behind. 

"Well, I'll be on my way to the medics," Gideon spoke. 

"Whatever," Dipper spoke. 

"Kid, it'll be alright. You shouldn't be so agitated," Stan said. 

"I know, I need to loosen up a bit," Dipper said. Azul sneezed slightly and Stan turned. 

"What was that?" 

"Ummm, a child?" Dipper lied. 

"There are no kids around. Maybe it's my head, I'm getting old," Stan spoke. Dipper sighed in relief till Azul sneezed again and giggled. Stan stared at Dipper and his gaze dropped to the satchel. Thinking fast, Dipper grabbed his grunkle and yanked him. 

"Kid, I know my mind isn't playing with me now! What's going on!?" Stan asked. Dipper pulled Stan into a safe area and stopped. Stan grabbed at Dipper's satchel, but the boy pulled back. They went like that until Dipper fell back and dropped the satchel, causing Azul to tumble out. 

"Dipper...." 

"S-Stan I-I can explain! Please don't freak out!" Dipper said as Azul began shaking and crawled into Dipper's lap. Stan rubbed his head and turned around. 

"Dipper, what is going on with you!? First, you save that thing, now you're carrying it around like a baby!" Stan said. 

"Stan just please listen to me. PLEASE! You say that I haven't done wrong without reasons! Please hear out my reasons!" Dipper said. 

Stan stared rather angrily at Dipper as the boy showed to be desperate. He then looked at the critter shaking and whimpering. 

"Fine, fine. Start talking!" Stan said. 

"Ok...thank you so much," Dipper said and Stan crossed his arms. 

"Months ago, when I went missing, I stumbled upon these critters. There is a whole rose patch that matches their colors, we've never seen it before. He is harmless and will most likely whine when in danger. He and his brothers lead me around," Dipper started. He held out Azul, who was rather scared. Stan was hesitant at first but slowly reached his hand out. The critter flinched and Stan pulled back. 

"He's just scared. He won't hurt you, I promise," Dipper said. With that said, Stan reached out and scratched the critters head a little. The critter began purring and sat up. He then jumped out to Stan, who freaked out a little.

"He won't hurt you! He's just excited! They always seem very excited!" Dipper said. Stan backed away and the critter slowly walked towards him. Stan knelt down and held his hand out. Azul crawled up to his hand and wrapped himself around the elder's arm. 

"Whoa, furry little thing," Stan said. 

"They're children Stan, I don't think they get any older than that. They're small, but fast and sneaky. They love to nibble at your fingers and play around. They don't eat meat and only fruits such as apples," Dipper said. 

"You seem to know quite a bit about these things," Stan said as he began petting Azul. 

"I've taken the time to get to know them. Stan, I've seen how these creatures are. They don't attack out of bloodthirst, they attack out of fear...they're scared of us and they only defend themselves," Dipper said. 

"BULLSHIT! I've dealt with things like this my entire life! They kill for the sake of killing!" Stan said. 

"You're wrong! They attack because we tumble into their lands and take over. They see our weapons and immediately think we are out to kill them, which you all do! They aren't the monsters you think they are! They live in fear, they live every day in this fear and can't sleep. They have to have someone sing to them in order for them to sleep, otherwise, they grow tired and paranoid," Dipper said. 

"How do you know Dipper? How do you know that they aren't just setting you up?" Stan asked. 

"Because I've seen them. I've seen things no one else has seen and I worry for them! THEIR LIFE IS MUCH WORSE THAN OURS!" 

"You're acting like we are the enemy! Dipper, they've killed thousands of us!"

"And we've killed billions of them!" Dipper snapped back and on the verge of tears. Azul whimpered and jumped onto Dipper to wrap around his neck. Dipper turned away and took a deep breath as Stan stood there. 

"We've hurt them much more than they've hurt us. They aren't monsters, they are children. Children to Cipher. While we take care of a small village, he cares for billions of creatures. Every time we take a creature to kill or cash off, he's torn down..." Dipper said. 

"THE CIPHER! You've seen it!?" Stan asked in shock. 

"HIM! I've seen HIM! The Cipher isn't the monster we think. He's tired, hungry, hurt..." Dipper said. 

"This is so much to take in, I can't believe you've seen Cipher. Do you have any idea how much respect and how rich we will get?" Stan questioned. 

"NO STAN! You won't speak any of this!"

Stan and Dipper stared at each other. Dipper felt a few tears flow down his cheeks. 

"Stan please. I trust you enough to tell you this and I want to be able to trust you enough to not say anything! I care for these creatures! I don't want to hurt them! Please, Stan, please don't do this...I'll do anything, just please keep this between us," Dipper said. Azul whimpered and rubbed against Dipper. Stan stood there as he watched his nephew. All his life, he made it a goal to be the one that brought down Cipher and now that he knows that Dipper knows where he is... But seeing how desperate Dipper was...

Stan grabbed Dipper's shoulders and made the boy look at him. 

"I've always wanted to bring that thing down, but my life goal isn't as important as you kids are. If this really means that much to you, I promise not to open my mouth," Stan said and smiled. Dipper jumped and hugged Stan tightly. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Stan! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'll do anything to repay you!" Dipper cried. Azul cheered and nuzzled up against Stan's cheek. 

"So you got any plans kiddo?" Stan asked. 

"Right now, I'm just trying to help take care of them. It's a lot of work, but I'm doing all I can without interfering with anything the village does. Maybe when Cipher is in a better mood and makes better with his trust issues, perhaps I could bring you down there to meet him. Maybe that can repay you for keeping the secret," Dipper said. 

"Sounds great kiddo. And even if ya can't, I'll accept whatever he gives," Stan said and Dipper hugged Stan again. Stan pulled back as Azul purred and nuzzled his neck. 

"Clingy little thing," Stan chuckled. 

"He likes you," Dipper giggled. 

~~~~~

Dipper arrived home to be presented, Mabel and Gideon. 

"You really got fired?" Mabel questioned. 

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I can find another job till then," Dipper said.

"But at least Stan's better! Gideon told me that he looked brand new!" Mabel chirped. 

"Ya, he's currently on night guard with the commander. I think I can finally have a break now," Dipper said before heading upstairs. 

Dipper was changing out of his armor and into something more comfortable. He was so used to wearing armor all the time, the casual wear felt odd. 

"Getting comfy?" 

Dipper turned to see Gideon and huffed. 

"Look, Pines, I know you're hiding something," Gideon said. 

"I'm hiding nothing," Dipper said. 

"You took your precious time getting that blood and then told me I was wrong when you know nothing," Gideon said. 

"Look, I know a lot of people in the lands and during my travels in collecting it, I came across another village and their medic said that you were wrong," Dipper lied. 

"So you believe them?" Gideon asked. 

"They're older and wiser than you. They've aided their village with the same thing but had healthy human blood added. They spoke that pure Luminary blood would lead to a painful death because it's toxic! But mixed with healthy human blood, it works the way you want it," Dipper said. Gideon raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry that you don't like to be told you're wrong, but look at Stan now and think about how he would have been if we listened to you," Dipper said before walking out. Gideon scowled and huffed. He wasn't buying it. 

~~~~

Apollo slid down into the roses and trotted into the forest. Dipper held the satchels close to the horse as Apollo made his way into the clearing. He could already see the pretty glows of the critters. Azul gave a loud laughter as Apollo slid down. 

"Who's hungry?!" Dipper questioned as the creatures approached him. He dug into the satchels and tossed several fruits out at waiting creatures. Dipper then pulled the meat out and began cutting it up to toss at the larger creatures. He continued this until he tossed out all the meat. He looked around and noticed someone, not present. He then turned to the little critters. 

"Hey, where's daddy?" he questioned and the critters immediately began tugging him. Dipper dumped the rest of the food onto the ground for the creatures and whistled for Apollo. Once on the horse, the critters lead Dipper to the towers. The hour taken to get there on foot was much faster on horse. Once he got there, he hopped off and began looking around. The critters lead Dipper over to the walls where he saw Bill standing. Bill was standing with his forehead pressed against one of the walls. Dipper made his way down to the golden one. 

Dipper reached out to place a comforting hand on Bill's back. 

"You told..." Bill spoke. 

"Bill listen..." Dipper said, but Bill spun around to strike him. 

"YOU SPOKE OF OUR SECRET! I TOLD YOU THAT I SEE EVERYTHING! WHY DID I FUCKING TRUST YOU!?" Bill screamed. Dipper got up and reached out to grab the creature. Bill hissed and fought back. Dipper grabbed onto the creature's wrists and held him tightly in place. 

"Listen! Listen!"

"NO! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE AGREEMENT WAS, YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I TRUSTED YOU, BUT YOU GO AND DO THAT!" Bill screamed as tears began burning his face. The critters whimpered and gave loud noises for Bill to calm down. Dipper managed to grab Bill's cheeks, giving the creature the opportunity to grip his arms and pierce his nails through. 

"Have I ever let you down during all the time I've known you?! Hear me when I say that you have nothing to worry about!" Dipper said. Bill was obviously not buying his words and was growling. 

"Release my fucking face, you bastard!" he hissed. He began struggling again and Dipper tried calming him down. Finally, Dipper got a grip on the creature's face and his next action caused his heart to pound. Caressing the creature's smooth skin that was covered in tear tracks, Dipper yanked the creature into a locked grip. Bill continued struggling, but Dipper overpowered him now. The critters gasped softly as they watched Bill freeze. Dipper had connected their bodies, holding onto Bill tightly. Bill had dug his claws into Dipper's shoulders to the point where they bled. Bill's eyes widened as a fluttering feeling grew in his stomach. It was a feeling he's never felt before. The biggest feeling, that wasn't anger, was the care he felt for his children, but now, this was different and foreign. Dipper's breathing had slowed as well as Bill's. The man tilted his head and make the sweetness and fluttery feeling grow even more. Bill felt another tear make its way down his face as he stared at the man's face. His pupils were no longer slanted, but rather blown wide. His face heated as Dipper's thumb wiped his cheek. Dipper then parted their lips with a soft smack and pressed his forehead to Bill's. 

"I would never hurt you or betray you on purpose like that. You may not trust him, but I do. I get that you have these issues, but I can promise you that there is nothing to worry about. You honestly think I would have said anything if he wasn't trustworthy? No. Bill, I care for you more than myself. If you really do trust me, then you can trust me on this." 

Bill stood there in shock as he listened to Dipper. He lifted his head to look at the man. The man's eyes spoke of sincerity, he looked so loving. Bill reached up to his lips and felt Dipper lower one hand off his cheek. Dipper caressed Bill's cheek comfortably and rubbed his back. 

"Do you trust me?" Dipper asked. Bill lowered his head a little, but Dipper gently nudged his chin to look up at him. He wasn't going to force anything. He wanted Bill calm and not feel like he's being held hostage. 

"I..." Bill started but shut his lips. Dipper gently rubbed Bill's face. 

"Do you trust me?" Dipper asked again. 

"I trust you, Pines..." Bill spoke softly. Dipper continued rubbing Bill's back and smiled. 

"What was that...that you did...?" Bill asked. 

"Oh ya...that was...that was a kiss," Dipper said with a heavy blush. 

"A kiss...the action of affection that..." Bill stopped as his face burned and looked at Dipper. 

"I love you Bill." 

The critters giggled and some squealed in delight. But Bill stepped back and turned away. 

"You damn humans are suckers for setting up to get your way. You've seen that I'm weak and want to take the advantage," Bill spoke. 

"Bill... I don't love you because you're powerful and I want to take advantage of you. I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't care that you're powerful! You could be the poorest man alive that is rejected by everyone and I'd still love you!" Dipper said. 

"Then what the fuck is there? You have to want something!" Bill hissed. 

"I don't want anything but you and your affection. You're not a murderous freak that people make you out to be. You're caring for your children, you're fun to be around, you're beautiful, you're trusting, you show to be a person. You may not be human, but you show to have feelings. I didn't fall in love with the angry beast you show to be, I fell in love with the person underneath," Dipper said as he reached out to Bill and took his hands. Bill locked eyes with Dipper's as the man continued, "I never cared that you were powerful. I never cared that you were able to slaughter me and my people. I took the time to spend it with you and learn and fall for you. I mean it when I say that I've fallen for you."

Dipper leaned in to softly peck Bill's lips and could hear the creature purring. Bill squeezed Dipper's hands as Dipper rubbed his. The warmness made Bill's heart flutter more. 

"You're hopeless boy," Bill said as he reached up to caress Dipper's face. "But I can't help to feel something as well." 

Dipper leaned down to nuzzle Bill's face and the creature let out more purrs. Bill stood on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around Dipper's neck. Dipper leaned down to lift Bill off his feet as he brought the creature into another soothing kiss. The critters squealed happily as Bill returned the sweet kiss. Bill clung to Dipper like a lifeline and the kiss turned passionate. Bill was actually well with keeping the rhythm of the kiss. Once they parted, their faces were heated and they were breathing heavily. 

"I've never felt like this. The most I've felt was the care I had for my children. But this feeling...it's new... I like it," Bill said. 

"Bill Cipher, I do not see you as a monster, I see you as a beautiful person. I fell hard for you and I don't regret it," Dipper said. Dipper hugged Bill closely and sat down, still holding the creature. Bill pushed Dipper down and laid on top of him. Bill purred as he got comfortable on Dipper. Dipper giggled as Bill snuggled against him. The little critters giggled and ran up to them. They climbed onto the two and snuggled against them. Dipper placed a sweet kiss on Bill's forehead and relaxed. 

"I love you. I love you so much Bill and I'll never let you go. You mean the absolute world to me," Dipper whispered. Bill smiled at his words. He's never heard those words spoken towards him. Even though he knew very well that his children loved him, he's never heard someone tell him those sweet words. It soothed him and made him extremely happy. 

"I've never met someone like you Pines. I've gotten to the point where I hate seeing you leave. I'm not fantastic at these feelings, but I want to try...I love you..." Bill said and Dipper smiled. He placed another sweet kiss on Bill's forehead before resting. Bill nuzzles against Dipper's neck and purred. Dipper held onto Bill tightly as he drifted to sleep. They both have never felt happier.


	11. Chats and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a long chapter, but I wanted to focus on other POVs rather than Dippy and Billy for a tad uvu Along with a little history.

The night was still young and Stan was sitting on a log while working with blades. A few protectors were around him, either admiring him or asking questions. It wasn't until the commander pushed his way through. 

"All of you, leave!" he demanded and pointed to Stan, "You stay though."

Stan shrugged and tossed the blade aside. The commander waited till the courts were cleared before sitting next to Stan. He pulled out cigarettes and offered Stan one, which he took. 

"How does it feel being back?" the commander asked. 

"Feels pretty damn great. I really gotta thank that kid. If he never showed, I would be dating the dirt," Stan said. 

"Ya, the medic and alpha now know the cure and the kid's rich. If he were to travel and share the cure, he'd be able to buy and sell Cipher," the commander spoke and Stan flinched a little. 

"Something wrong?" the commander asked. 

"It's just Mason," Stan said. 

"That has to be the most unusual human being I've ever seen. He doesn't want to kill those things," the commander spoke. 

"I know, I know. But he has a good head on his shoulders and a motherly instinct. I guess it's from his father's side of the family," Stan smirked. It was silent for a little bit. 

"I miss him..." the commander spoke softly. 

"You're not by yourself. He may not be here, but he left something with us," Stan smirked. 

"He was a great man. Every day when I see that kid, I could see his father in him. Every time he was excited or just smiled, I always saw Blaine shining through. I wish I was there to save him that day. So much could be different now if I wasn't so damn stupid," the commander sniffled. Stan reached out to pat his back. 

"Don't blame yourself. He would have never forgiven himself if you or anyone else died. Blaine meant well and it was one of the greatest sacrifices ever," Stan reassured. 

"You just don't get how much it hurts to go every day and see that he's not here, to wake up and know that he's dead, to come to the courts and see a practical clone of him, to..."

"To live with the fact that you never confessed?"

The commander's cigarette laid dead on the ground as fresh tears made their way down his bruised face. He was at a loss for words. 

"Listen, even though you never told him, he had the right idea about you. He had the right idea of your feelings. And even though he got with Charlotte, those feelings never died. Don't think he didn't have his flaws too. He would sometimes tell me in secret some things. Hehe," Stan chuckled as he blew a puff of smoke.

"I knew I would seem like a bad person for getting in the way, but it was a pain in the ass to not tell him before. The kid doesn't even know and I don't have a clue how he would have taken it," the commander spoke as he wiped his face. 

"He wouldn't think of you any less. I know that boy very well like he's my own!" Stan said. The commander placed his hands onto his face. Stan rubbed circles on the man's back. 

"Look, I understand the pain you're going through. I miss Blaine as much as you do. I didn't have the feelings you did and I don't know about that kind of stuff well, but I'm sure if he was here, he'd be very proud at how strong you've been and how much you care about his son," Stan said. 

"I haven't done a great job lately... I've been rather...rough on Mason..." the commander stated. 

"Look, I'm sure whatever it is, the kid's alright. He understands that you can be rough a bit here and there, but that's because of your stress. Mason knows very well what you go through! He knows you better than any protector that isn't me!" Stan said as he tossed his dead cigarette aside. 

"But what if I become worse?! I haven't exactly been on good terms with him ever since that incident in the market! With this stress build up and the horrid thoughts of something bad happening to him because of these things, it's painful! If he were to die...I...I'd see no point in living. Stanley, I made it a goal in the remainder of this shitty life to protect that kid and with him being this way, I fear for the worst! I know he's strong, I know he can take care of himself, but it's my job to worry about him! It was practically my fault that Blaine died! I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't there for him or that I was responsible for him dying! If anything were to happen to that kid, **I would take my life on the damn spot I find out on.** I wouldn't want to fucking live anymore if he turned out like Blaine in the end, I can't live with that Stanley!"

Stan harshly grabbed the commander's shoulders and shook him while shouting, **"CALM DOWN!"**

It went silent for a moment as the tears made themselves present again on the commander's face. 

"Listen to me. I wasn't as close to Blaine as you were, but I'm close enough to Mason to understand that he won't let anything happen. He knows how much you worry about him. He knows that you're actually scared every time you all go out. You may not understand that he knows more than you believe, but he does! Mason isn't a helpless child, he's a strong soldier with a big heart like his father! He knows when to back down if things get too intense and knows when to go out to care and protect!"

"You're right...I'm getting intense with these emotions..." the commander spoke as he stood. 

"Emotions are incredibly difficult to deal with. Having depression, suicidal thoughts, doubts, pity, they are things that slow us down in battle. They make us feel like we have nothing against enemies. I hate it. I hate it greatly, but I can't help but feel them. We all feel them, but a majority don't want to. They don't want to have to feel things like that," Stan said as he placed a hand on his face.

"Blaine and Mason both have similar feelings that I don't believe any other have felt. Care for those things. They don't want to kill those rats even though they have taken so many from us. Blaine always felt like killing those creatures was worse than death. I-I never understood that about him. I believe that was the only thing I never understood about him. Now that Mason is acting exactly like him, I fear the worst..."

"I don't think anyone ever understood those feelings. That was the one thing that made the alpha think Blaine was the enemy," Stan said as he crossed his arms. 

"He **WASN'T** the enemy. I don't care if he practically fucked Cipher, I would never think of him as the enemy. That damn alpha...I never wanted him. He wanted to turn everyone against Blaine. He wanted everyone to practically war against Blaine just for a feeling. A simple damn feeling. Even if it was strange, I wouldn't think of him as our damn enemy. He helped us, he cared about us, he sacrificed his life for us!"

"Blaine's reputation for those feelings was the reason no one wanted to feel the way he did. He had gotten so much hatred for his feelings towards those creatures. Every village across the lands knew his name and his reputation. But they didn't care about his bravery, the risks he took to protect us, everything he did to make sure our lives were safe...they only cared about the fact that he cared for those creatures as well. His feelings towards those creatures were the only thing in his reputation he was actually known for and hatred grew upon him!" Stan hissed and looked at the sky. 

"He never cared though...he never cared about the hatred he got. He only wanted to make sure everyone was protected, no matter the consequences..." the commander whispered. 

"Thinking about this and how much Mason is like him...it even scares me. Even if this a different alpha, I fear what he will do. He knows that Mason is Blaine's kid and knew Blaine's reputation..." Stan said. 

"I won't let him. He will not torture Mason like Blaine was...Mason will not go through what Blaine went through," the commander hissed. 

"I know. It won't be allowed..." Stan said. 

"I may of not of confessed to Blaine, but I'll protect his kids. It'll be my last and only goal in this damn life," the commander spat. 

"Hey, you still got years more than I do left, you can pull through," Stan said and stretched, "How's about we get a drink? It's been a long week and we could use a break."

"Nah, having a drink would just slow my process tomorrow..." the commander spoke, but Stan threw an arm around him and yanked him to his side. 

"I ain't takin' no! You deserve a cold drink after all this! You deserve a break as much as anyone here!" Stan said and the commander sighed deeply. 

"Fine. But no over doing it! Just because you're all muscle again, doesn't mean you can get carried away!" the commander huffed. 

"Ok mom!" Stan said sarcastically before they made their way towards the bar. 

~~~~

Gideon approached the guards of the alpha temple. 

"State your reasoning!" one spoke. 

"I have important matters to discuss with the alpha. It's about the Pines boy," Gideon stated. The guards looked at one another before one went inside. He returned only a few minutes later. 

"You may enter," he spoke roughly. Gideon walked past the guards, only to be presented with more after entering. They made their way into the main room where the alpha wasn't present. 

"He is in his study. Just knock," a guard spoke. Gideon nodded and walked towards the door to the right of the throne. Gideon raised his hand to knock a few times. 

"Enter," the alpha spoke from the other side. Gideon opened the door carefully and walked into the huge study room. He looked around at the neat room and dropped his gaze onto the alpha at the desk. The man turned to face Gideon. He wasn't wearing his usual robes and rather something more casual and comfortable along with a long, untied night robe. 

"What brings you to my study this late?" the alpha asked. 

"Please excuse me, I don't particularly know what to call you since you aren't actually my alpha," Gideon cleared his throat in a little embarrassment. 

"Lord Samuel," the alpha spoke. 

"I'm sorry?"

"You may call me Samuel. Usually, it's not a tradition for outsiders to call alphas their alphas and instead label them as Lord along with their name," the alpha spoke as he adjusted himself. 

"Oh....well... Lord Samuel, I have important matters to discuss with you. It's about Mason Pines," Gideon spoke as he pulled up a chair. 

"Yes...the Pines boy...it saddens me to see how he's become. He seemed like the perfect protector and servant," Samuel spoke with disappointment. 

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk about. Y-You, see...Dipper didn't only procrastinate from the assignment...the day Dipper brought me the cure he was...hesitant in letting me deal with it," Gideon spoke. 

"Hesitant?" Samuel questioned as he rested his cheek on his fist. 

"Yes. He screamed that I was wrong and refused for me to even touch the container," Gideon said. 

"Wrong? How so? You had the book along with your great knowledge upon the medics. He knew nothing," Samuel said with a raised eyebrow. 

"I told him that. But he insisted that Pure Luminary Blood kills humans in a slow and painful death. He claims that only a little is needed along with the mixture of healthy human blood," Gideon said with a raised finger. 

"How does he know this?"

"He claims to of met another medic from a village that had more knowledge than I did. That the medic told him that answer," Gideon said as he looked at the desk. 

"That's ridiculous. If another medic from a village knew that kind of information, they wouldn't keep it for themselves. They would have spread the word. Villages look after one another. All us alphas have made that deal! Every so often all alphas come together for an important meeting to discuss these types of things for the sake of protecting our people! There is absolutely no reason for a simple medic to keep information from their alpha when they benefit from this help," Samuel grunted with anger. 

"I understand that. Which is why I do not believe his story. But I have a theory and I don't think you'll like it," Gideon said. 

"Spit it out! I do not want to waste another day knowing that he is tainting the lands with these ridiculous things!" Samuel hissed. 

"Well...you know his father? Blaine Pines?" Gideon asked as he set a few papers on the desk 

"Don't get me started," Samuel spoke with a grunt as he looked at the papers. 

"I've read about his reputation and heard a lot. Hearing these things, I've noticed that Dipper is incredibly similar to his father. I heard about this incident in the market with him saving one of the Luminaries!! Blaine was similar with that action so I hear! I may not be the most brilliant with discovering the truth to problems and such, but comparing Dipper's actions to his fathers, he--"

"He's starting to have care for those rats..."

Samuel stood up and walked over to the side of the room. He pushed his hand through his hair as he processed the situation. 

"I didn't want to believe to have a repeat of history," Samuel huffed. 

"I hear that he's never had a good reputation. Blaine was mostly known for his love for the creatures," Gideon said. 

"He was practically the enemy. He didn't make up his mind on who's side to be on! He would often sneak away from the village to do whatever it was he did, but the word was that he would go off to see those demons. Their former alpha even believed that he's seen Cipher. He would confront Blaine on the matters, but the bastard would deny it all. It got so damn frustrating. It became so damn obvious that he was sneaking off to see those things! He eventually did admit to seeing those demons, but never admitted to seeing Cipher! By that time, the word was around about his actions and he was absolutely hated upon. No one wanted him around. Now that Mason is becoming more like him..."

"What if we could take advantage of it?" Gideon asked as he stood. 

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me for speaking over you Lord Samuel, but I have to ask. If you clearly knew Blaine was leaving to see those things and you believe he knew where Cipher was, why wasn't he blackmailed? Troops could have followed him in secret or threatened him to lead them there! Think about it for a sec! For thousands of years, everyone wanted to hunt down Cipher! If Blaine was believed to know where he rested, you could have taken advantage of it! You could have used that knowledge against him and had him lead you right to the nest! And now that it's obvious Dipper is up to something similar...we could take advantage of it! We could finally bring Cipher and those hell spawns down and live in peace!" 

Samuel stared at Gideon as he thought about his words. He then grinned and grabbed the man. 

"YOU ARE SIMPLY BRILLIANT! How have you not arrive before, you are the answer to all of our problems! First the cure, now this...I COULD KISS YOU FOR YOUR BRILLIANCE!" Samuel said happily. 

"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Gideon giggled. 

"Let's not stop there! The next alpha meeting...you bring this brilliance to them! I cannot imagine a single village bringing it down! We will need all the help we can get! But! But..." Samuel dragged off. 

"But what?"

"We need a bit more evidence than just your word and Blaine's history. If we really want all of the villages on our side, we need evidence of these actions," Samuel stated. 

"That's won't be easy, but I believe I can pull it off! If I research, study, and practice enough, I believe my magic will really come in handy with this assignment," Gideon said. 

"Gideon dear, you've been such a fantastic help. There must be some way I can repay you. Or are you really just interested in the gold?" Samuel snickered. 

"I believe I have enough gold Lord Samuel," Gideon giggled. 

"Then there must be something! I'd feel absolutely atrocious if I didn't repay you for all the good you've brought to my village," Samuel said as he leaned against the desk. Gideon approached the alpha slowly and looked at him. 

"It would tear you apart that badly?" he questioned in sarcasm. The alpha threw his arms over Gideon and forced the man to look at him. Gideon stared back at the alpha and the room was silent. The alpha leaned up close to Gideon's ear. 

"It would just shred me to pieces~"

Gideon snickered and moved his hand up the alpha's side. 

"Well aren't you sweet~"

"We have so much to plan, so much to do, so much to enjoy. What would we do without you?" Samuel questioned as he ran his fingers through Gideon's hair. 

"Well doesn't that make me feel special? You truly are a great alpha~" Gideon snickered. 

"I feel this as a start of something absolutely beautiful~" Samuel finished and leaned forward. The room went dead silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*Samuel a hoe*cough*


	12. We Must Wait

Dipper and Mabel were chilling in the kitchen. Dipper was enjoying a glass of whiskey while doodling and Mabel was cooking. 

"It's been awhile. When do they plan to take you back?" Mabel asked. 

"I don't know, but I have to admit, having a break isn't that bad," Dipper said. 

"Oh ya?" 

"Ya, it's taken a lot of stress off," Dipper said. 

"Ya, perhaps you could go out and enjoy stuff for once. Maybe even get a girlfriend! OOOOOH, or even better, actually get a wife and kids! I like to think it's time for you to settle down!" Mabel said. Dipper's face began to burn a little. The subject of kids had come across his mind several times in the past, but it never popped up since things went downhill. 

"Look, Mabel, I get you get excited about the thought of kids, but I don't particularly think I'd be ready," Dipper said. 

"Well that's because you never had anyone. You never tried it," Mabel said. Dipper huffed and Stan entered the room. 

"Hey kids, what are you talking about?" he asked as he removed his armor. 

"Don't you think it would be great if Dipper started a family of his own?" Mabel asked. 

"Mabel!"

"I never thought that was something he would want to get it. I knew you two talked about babies a lot before though," Stan said. 

"I just think it would be nice for Dipper to settle down and have a family," Mabel said. Stan glanced at Dipper and noticed his uneasy look. 

"Mabel sweetie, shouldn't you be somewhere?" he asked. 

"Oooh right! I have to go down and help with the market again!" Mabel said before gathering her things, quickly waving bye, and leaving out the door. Stan then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down with Dipper. 

"She does have a point. Since you're not in work anymore, why not start a family?" Stan questioned. 

"It's not like I haven't thought about it. Having a family would be nice, but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing...I'll think on it more," Dipper said. 

"So, when do you plan to take me to this secret place? I've been dying to actually see where you've been disappearing off to," Stan said. 

"I'm working on it. Cipher doesn't particularly have the greatest trust in people. Trust me, it took me over a month," Dipper said. 

"Take all the time you need kid. I'd want the guy to trust me enough to allow me there. No need to rush," Stan said. 

"Don't worry, I promised you that I'd get you there and I'll work with it," Dipper said. 

"Well I'm taking a nap. Oh, before you go, can you do me a favor?" Stan asked. 

"Ya?"

"Go talk to Diego. It's been awhile, but we had a conversation about the past again," Stan said. 

"Really? You know that stuff gets him worked up," Dipper said. 

"I'm sorry! I figured the conversation would have passed by now! Just please go talk to him," Stan said and Dipper agreed. 

 

~~~~

Dipper hurried down to the courts. He entered the area and looked around. 

"Hey, has anyone seen the commander?" Dipper asked, but got no response. He grumbled and began looking around. He headed to the back and saw the commander just sitting around and drinking.

"Commander," Dipper said. The man turned around and looked at Dipper. The strong odor of the alcohol radiated off of him. 

"Mason, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Stan told me that you were having some problems," Dipper said as he approached the man and took the bottle, "And drinking them away won't solve it." 

"Heh, I can see Blaine in you every time I see you," the commander spoke. 

"Diego...you need to let go of the past. I'm not happy that I lost him either, but I can't let it affect me like this. It won't make things better," Dipper said. 

"I know I need to let it go, but it's just getting difficult. Seeing you become more and more like him and living with regrets just makes my life hell," Diego spoke. 

"It wasn't your fault. You know that," Dipper said. 

"That's not the only regret I have Mason! I have so many," Diego hissed as he stood. 

"You need to rest, I think you had too much," Dipper suggested. 

"Dipper, I am continuously living with the fact that I wake up every day to know that he's not alive and to practically see a clone of him at work! You may have gotten over it better, but my feelings are still hurting," he spoke and Dipper only stood there in silence. 

"I would of at least feel better if I had told him...but damn fucking life just wants to be against me!"

"No one was against you. Diego...you need to stop blaming yourself and life. I'm sure if he were here now, he would agree," Dipper spoke, "You know that he is still with you, even if it's not physically."

The commander sat down and felt the tears burning his cheeks. Dipper knelt down and reached out to place his hand on Diego's shoulder. 

"I know you loved him. You loved him very much and he knew that," Dipper said and Diego shot his head up. 

"Y-You knew?!"

"Well you weren't the best with hiding it at the time, but you don't understand...even though he was with my mother...he still thought about you. Diego, Blaine wasn't perfect. He had his flaws. I can't even tell you a number of times he thought about having an affair with you," Dipper chuckled a little. 

"He said that?"

"Many times. Well, he told Stan and Stan told me later on. There would even be those rather dark moments where he would speak on how he felt like it was a mistake to be with Charlotte. He had his deep feelings for you and would think about what life would have been like with you. My father was not perfect. He had plenty of bad moments," Dipper said. 

"I never wanted to get in between them. I would have felt awful and with him being the commander at the time, there's no telling how bad I would have been punished," Diego spoke as he rubbed his head. 

"It just shows you that my father had his moments and I'm sure if he were here, he'd give that opportunity. But he sadly isn't and you need to understand that you need to do your duties. He wouldn't want you to go into a depression, he would have wanted you to keep going on with your life and not be torn down because of him. He would want the best for you," Dipper said. 

"Y-You're right..." Diego sighed. 

"And you don't need to worry about me. I've been working in the protectors for years and I promise I have things under control. I won't get hurt."

"But it's my job to make sure you're ok. I promised myself to protect you and Mabel," Diego said and Dipper yanked him into a tight hug. 

"I can take care of myself. You need to worry about yourself and the village. I promise that I'll be ok."

"I trust you, Mason. I guess I really need to control my emotions," Diego said and Dipper patted his back. They parted from the hug and Diego sniffed himself. 

"Damn I stink. I really must have got into this state bad..." Diego giggled. 

"Hurry up before things get crazy in the courts," Dipper said. 

"Thank you, Mason. It really means a lot that you talked to me and get my head straight," Diego said. 

"Let's just work with it more and you'll get there," Dipper said. Diego hugged Dipper once more before parting to leave the area. Dipper then began making his way to the barn. 

~~~~~

Dipper sat against a tree with a few critters resting against him while Bill was lying on a huge and flat rock sunbathing. Dipper was trying to write notes, but couldn't help glancing up at Bill. Bill clearly knew Dipper was watching and decided to tease him. He sat up and began working off his robe. He was going agonizingly slow and Dipper tried his hardest not to look. Whenever Dipper did glance up, Bill was shooting him flirty looks, mainly one with his bottom lip under his teeth. Dipper found himself drooling slightly as he watched the robe slip off Bill's shoulders and down to his waist. 

"A-Are you trying to kill me?!" Dipper asked. 

"Well it's very rude to stare~" Bill purred in reply. Dipper yanked his notebook back up to his face and tried focusing on his work. 

"Oh Dippy~"

Dipper nearly jolted at the nickname and slowly lowered the notepad. He felt his blush getting deeper when Bill was back in the suggestive pose, lying on his stomach. 

"You work way too much. Get off your ass and come join me. I'm really lonely~" Bill purred. His voice hit Dipper like a rock. The flirty tone just added on to the little spell. Dipper thought for a moment before putting the notepad down and getting up to approach the creature. The robe was down around Bill's waist and Dipper admired his beautiful skin. There were a few noticeable scars scattered and Dipper reached down to brush his fingers along them. Bill let out a group of purrs. Bill then turned around onto his back and gave Dipper a good view of his chest. Dipper widened his eyes slightly. More scars littered the glorious skin; a rather large one the ran across his chest. Dipper placed his hand on it and Bill placed his hand onto Dipper's. 

"Something's on your mind," the creature spoke. 

"I-Is there?"

"You keep thinking about our future," Bill spoke. 

"I-Is that bad?"

"I didn't say that. I-I've actually thought about it too," Bill said as he sat up and his voice started to get quiet, "Like...how long will we last? Or..or if I end up messing up and causing you to hate me..."

Dipper giggled a little and caressed Bill's face. 

"You don't need to think about the negative stuff."

"I know, it's just...I can't help it. I told you that I was new to this feeling and I can't help think that things will go bad," Bill said as he looked away. 

"Bill, there's nothing that will drive me away from you. We've been in this for a few weeks now, and I believe we can remain this way. I wasn't even confident you would feel the same way, but I still wanted to tell you how I felt and I would still love you and care for you so very much if you rejected me. The most important thing to me would have been you happy. Your happiness is very important to me and I would never want to force you into anything. Nothing you do would drive me away from you. I would always come back to you, I would never want to leave you."

Bill looked down and started putting his robe onto his shoulders. Dipper helped him and kissed his cheek. 

"You always say the most magnificent things to me...I just wish I knew what to say back. I suck at this love thing. I always feel so damn weak, useless, pitiful..."

"I like to think it's you being human. I mean...does feeling powerful mean that much to you?" Dipper asked as he reached out to pull Bill into his lap.

"N-No... I-I mean...it just feels so weird. I feel so small...helpless..." Bill spoke quietly. Dipper sighed and smiled. He hugged Bill tightly and nuzzled against him. 

"Hey, that's ok. New feelings always feel weird. But, you'll get the hang of it. It may take time, but you'll get it. We will make this work, I promise," Dipper purred as he started placing soft kisses on Bill's face. 

"Mason...I love you...whenever I hear something beautiful come from you, it makes me feel wonderful. I really have never met someone as perfect as you. I want to be able to make you happy like you've made me. You always make my days seem worth living. I never want to see you leave; I just want you to be here with me. I love my children deeply and I never want to lose them, but...with you...I truly do feel complete. Whenever I show to be weak...you're still there. I want to be there for you like you've been for me. I want to love you like you've loved me." 

"And you say you're bad at speaking your feelings. Because I found that beautiful," Dipper purred. 

Bill sat up and turned around to face Dipper. He brought the man into a passionate kiss and clung to him tightly. Dipper moaned into the kiss and bit at Bill's bottom lip. Bill opened his mouth for Dipper to shove his tongue through. Bill whined a little as he leaned closer. Dipper ended up falling back off the rock and both landed on the ground. The fall didn't cease the action. Dipper ran his hand down Bill's back as the shorter moaned. Dipper flipped them over and began leaving a trail of kisses down Bill's jaw and towards his throat. Bill clung to Dipper as the man began nibbling at the flesh. Dipper left a hickey that would last and felt hands push at his shoulders. He lifted himself a little to look at Bill. 

"I-Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"N-No...not at all. It's just...right now isn't the time," Bill said. Dipper looked at Bill and the expression made him realize what he meant.

"O-Oh ya of course!! I wasn't meaning to move that quickly! I was just...making love bites," Dipper blushed. 

"I want that time to be special and romantic. I want it to mean something rather than just wild play," Bill said. 

"Of course it wouldn't just be wild play. When it comes the time for me to love you hard...it'll mean something. I won't lead you like that," Dipper said before kissing Bill's cheek. Bill pulled himself into Dipper's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. He leaned forward to nibble on Dipper's ear. 

"When that time does come, I don't expect a disappointment," he purred. 

"I won't, promise," Dipper spoke softly before leaning forward to attack Bill's neck. 

"Mason Pines!" Bill laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper's neck. 

"What? Previews ain't allowed?!" Dipper giggled. He tackled Bill to the ground and continued assaulting his neck. Bill laughed before pushing Dipper up and attacking him. 

After awhile, both found themselves lying on the ground and looking at the sky. Bill was snuggled up against Dipper and playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Such a manly chest...I look forward to tearing it apart," Bill purred. 

"Don't worry. You'll have all the time for me," Dipper said before placing a kiss on Bill's head, "You know...me and my family talk a lot about how I need to settle down with a family."

"I saw. Your sister really wants you to have kids..." Bill chuckled slightly. 

"But I already have them," Dipper snickered and Bill sat up on his elbows to stare at him. "You're my beautiful wife and we have billions of adorable kids."

"Oh so I'm the wife?" Bill raised an eyebrow. 

"I can be the wife if it makes you feel taller," Dipper teased. 

"Bitch, I am taller," Bill pouted and forced himself and Dipper up as he began shape-shifting. Dipper smiled as he stared at the blonde beast. He approached him and stroked his face. 

"My pretty, special, boy," Dipper spoke as he nuzzled his face against Bill's snout. Bill gave a sweet whine and wagged his tail. The pounding of the tail was hard enough to lift Dipper off the ground slightly. Bill then shrunk down to fall into Dipper's arms. Dipper hugged Bill close as the creature returned the warm embrace. The sweet moment was interrupted by small whines. Bill pulled out of Dipper's arms and both dashed over to the critters. A few crawled onto the boys and they picked up the remainder. Bill began singing softly to the critters and within minutes, they were calm. Dipper looked at the few he had then looked over to Bill. The small ones in Dipper's arm rumbled around and Dipper started rocking them gently. Once they were sound asleep, he looked at Bill. He then got closer and the golden one leaned into him. 

"I...I'd like a family with you," Bill said as he looked up at Dipper. 

"We can already have one," Dipper said as he looked at the critters. Bill reached out to take Dipper's hand and squeezed it tightly. Dipper leaned forward to peck Bill's lips. He then felt Bill place his hand on his stomach. Dipper looked at Bill then at his own hand on the creature's stomach. 

"It would be very nice..." Bill said. Dipper noticed Bill's hurt expression and placed the critters he had on the ground before reaching out to hug him tightly. Bill leaned into Dipper and buried his face into his neck. Dipper could hear Bill whimpering and rubbed his back. Bill stroked the critter in his arms while Dipper hummed sweetly. 

"We'll work this out. Let's not worry about it now," Dipper whispered. Bill nodded and leaned closer to Dipper, taking in the man's warmth. 

"Promise me..."

"Hmm?" Dipper questioned. 

"Promise me you won't ever leave me, that you'll always be here..."

"Of course. Of course, I promise," Dipper whispered before kissing Bill's forehead. "You think you'd be ready to meet Stan?"

"Give it a few more days...please..."

"Of course. He's willing to wait as long as needed. He respects that," Dipper said. 

Thank you...snuggle with me?" Bill asked and gave puppy eyes. 

"No need to ask," Dipper purred before laying down. Bill laid down with him and clutched his shirt. Dipper knew he had troubles on his mind and pulled him up for a sweet kiss. 

"Don't let these things worry you. We'll work through them. I'll help you and make sure you're happy in the end," Dipper whispered. Bill giggled and pressed further into Dipper. Their bodies were like glue. Dipper stroked Bill's hair as he began hearing the soft snoring. It felt great to get the kid thing off his chest. He just never knew Bill felt the same. With the obvious difficulties in the matter, Dipper didn't even know if it would make things better. It would most likely cause more stress on Bill, the great risk of the village capturing it, powers that would only endanger it...there were many possibilities. Dipper looked over at the critters and thought on how hard it already was on Bill. He didn't want to put that mess onto Bill when it was already bad. No matter how much it was wanted, it needed to wait.


	13. Nightly Thoughts & Meeting Stan

Bill was unable to sleep. His mind was filled with the events that happened. He listened to Dipper's peaceful snoring and heartbeat. His heartbeat was gentle to listen to and soothing. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Azul had awakened and crawled to Bill. Bill stroked the critter as the troubled thoughts filled him. He reached down to place his hand on his stomach. Azul noticed and whimpered. 

"Having a spawn with him sounds fantastic, but with the difficulties..."

Azul huffed and turned away. 

"Hey...you all are still my babies and an addition wouldn't change that," Bill said. Azul gave Bill a look. It was a look that was far too familiar. One he's held before. It was the look that was given when Bill was biased with someone or a certain child. In this case, being biased over Dipper and their non-existent child. Bill got up with Azul and distance himself from the sleeping man. He spaced himself into a clearing where a few other creatures lie. He sat down with Azul as the creature continued staring at him. 

"It's not going to be like that. I don't even have confidence that we'll be able to go through it. There are obvious difficulties..." Bill spoke. "Even if by some sort of damn miracle that gives us a child...I wouldn't be biased about it. You are all equally respected and cared for. You know that..."

Bill laid down and looked at the sky. He could see the beautiful glow out of the corner of his eyes but didn't focus on it. 

"It's not easy caring for you all. I try my hardest to make sure you have the needed materials of life. When that boy came along...no matter how angry or how much I threatened him, he would only come back! He may have made that one slip, but I trust him...he understands my feelings and tries his hardest to please me...he cares for you all and you know that well. Even if some of you don't particularly like him, you have to give the boy credit where it's due. He's never tried to hurt you, he's never tried to upset you intentionally, he's doing all he can for us. He's practically what we've needed for thousands of years. He's perfect..."

Bill could feel a small tear slip down his cheek and closed his eyes before sitting up. The creatures had their focus on Bill. It was a rarity for the creature to cry. The last time they saw it happen was when he had that breakdown...and Dipper was there for him. They looked at one another as that thought crossed their minds. They always worried for Bill. They knew he worked himself to death and was tired, hungry, and hurting. They could remember when he smiled at Dipper and it was genuine, not sadistic or threatening. When he looked genuinely happy with Dipper, the creatures at first thought Dipper broke Bill, but after awhile lightened up on the fact. They knew that Bill showed to be a courageous and fearless leader, yet in his nest, he constantly hurt. He would sob for the loss of children and throw rock-breaking rages for the victory of humans. Usually, a human would probably think Bill was faking for sympathy in order to trap them or believe they could really overpower him in such state. Yet Dipper, Dipper was completely different. Dipper understood how badly Bill was upset over these certain topics. Dipper never took advantage of Bill in these weak states. Dipper was the comfort zone Bill had always wanted. Dipper was that person to vent to and he understood instead of giving unmeaningful remarks, that shoulder he could cry on and not have to worry, and had that warmth and love Bill had craved for centuries. 

"I understand if you don't enjoy him, but...he's everything to me. I need that happiness," Bill spoke. The creatures looked at one another then started approaching Bill to make a close circle around him. Sleeping in a circle close to Bill was the sign that they trusted him with their lives and they felt safe. Azul crawled up to lick Bill's cheek. Bill smiled and stood up. He would have fallen asleep, but he wanted to be at Dipper's side to do so. As he walked, the creatures began following him. Bill approached Dipper and sat down. He looked at him for a bit and reached down to stroke his hair. Dipper hummed a little before opening a tired eye. 

"Something wrong?" he asked with a yawn. 

"N-No, just had a talk with my children," Bill said. Dipper sat up and noticed the circle of creatures around them. His attention was snapped to Bill when the man rested against him. Dipper could hear him sniffle and wrapped his arms around him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice full of concern. Bill turned to bring Dipper into a tight embrace. He took in Dipper's warmth and sweet nature smell. 

"Nothing at all. I'm just...really happy..." Bill said. Dipper wiped his thumb across Bill's cheek and pulled him closer. Dipper captured his lips into a sweet kiss. Bill melted into the kiss and pulled his lover closer. 

"How much do you love me?" Bill whispered in between kisses. 

"Hmm?"

"Please, I want to know how much you love me. I want to know how much you mean it," Bill said. 

"Bill Cipher, my sweet, beautiful, amazing, perfect love. My love for you is greater than anything in this universe. I'd be willing to give up everything for you. I'd tear myself open to give you my heart. I'd give my life for you to be happy. I used to believe that I would never find someone to love or that I'd be forced to marry the one I had no feelings for, but the gods have granted me the chance to meet you, and realize that I've fallen for you. Every time I see you, my feelings get deeper and my heart feels like it would explode. Loving you, marrying you probably, and having a family--"

Bill had placed his hand on Dipper's mouth and let out a few giggles as a tear or two made their way down his cheeks. 

"I love you, Mason. Hearing someone genuinely tell me that I'm beautiful, special, perfect...it means so much. It makes me believe I really am those things..." Bill said rather shyly. 

"You never thought you were beautiful? You're the most gorgeous one among the lands," Dipper said. 

"No. I'm not as confident as I put myself to be. I'm nothing but a worn out mess," Bill said. Dipper reached over to nudge Bill's chin up to make them lock eyes. "My children tell me that I am the best thing that's ever happened to them and I am grateful to hear it from them. By humans, I'm seen as disgusting, hideous, the vision of nightmares..."

"That's because they don't take the time to understand you. They immediately jump to conclusions about you. I don't think I could forgive myself for hurting you and knowing what you go through. With my reputation as of now, I can imagine the alpha trying to ruin me. It's literally my father's history all over again," Dipper spoke. 

"Your father....Blaine Pines?"

"You know him?" Dipper questioned. 

"Not exactly. I watched his activity from afar. My children seemed to like him though," Bill said. "Now I see where you get your heart from, except yours is much bigger."

Dipper giggled and kissed Bill sweetly. Bill grabbed Dipper and the kiss quickly turned passionate. Bill pressed his body into Dipper's as his lips went to Dipper's neck. Dipper bit his lip as he ran his hand down Bill's back. Bill pulled back to look at the man. 

"Still isn't time?" the man asked and Bill shook his head. "No matter how much we may want to, it's not that time yet..."

"I know. Hey...maybe in the morning, I can bring Stan to meet you. He'll be awake while the rest sleep and we can easily get past protectors," Dipper said. 

"Mason...I don't know..." Bill said. 

"I know and I get it. I just feel like it's something to get over with, like ripping off a band-aid," Dipper spoke as he brushed his hand down Bill's cheek. Bill bit his lip slightly and Dipper continued, "I'll be here with you. I promise he won't be weaponized. He will be a friend and not a threat."

"Ok...ok. I'll allow him to come," Bill spoke. 

"If you really don't feel ready, we can still wait. I don't want to rush and force it onto you," Dipper spoke. 

"No, it's fine. I think after I get a bite to eat, I'll be fine. I want to trust you," Bill reassured. Dipper kissed his forehead and pulled him into a hug. 

"It'll be fine. I promise," Dipper spoke. 

~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it! I finally get to see Cipher!" Stan said eagerly. The two were currently on their horses heading through the forest. 

"Listen, there are a few things I have to go over with you, so listen," Dipper said as he made them stop. 

"Alright."

"Once we get there, don't freak out. The creatures are going to be tense with you and if some look angry, don't attack them. With me around, they won't be as scared," Dipper started. 

"Scared?"

"Remember what we talked about Stan. They aren't killing machines," Dipper spoke. 

"Ok, ok. What else?"

"They will be in defense mode. It will be very high and one wrong move can set them off. You can't approach them. Wait till they approach you. Cipher is especially going to be wary about you, so as long as you don't run off or attack, you should be fine. Also...don't call them pests or any other terrible thing, especially Cipher."

"Didn't plan to, but any particular reason?"

"I'll personally hurt you!" Dipper snapped. 

"Whoa kid, I get it! No need to get defensive!" Stan said and held his hands up. The horses then began moving and Dipper was quiet. 

"You seem to care a lot about them," Stan blurted. 

"Very. They practically stole my heart. I'm sure once you meet them, they'll take yours," Dipper spoke and Stan chuckled. Apollo sped up and Stan tried keeping up with Dipper. The horse finally slowed when reaching the entrance. They entered slowly and Stan looked around. 

"Wow..." Stan let out. Apollo then slid into the area of the roses and Stan looked at them. 

"Whoa, their beautiful..." Stan said. 

"I know. The entire place is gorgeous," Dipper spoke. Eventually, they entered the opening. Stan widened his eyes as he stared at the creatures. They all started to stare at them as they got further in. Dipper hopped off Apollo as the creatures began approaching. 

"No need to worry. Let's keep moving," Dipper said as Stan got off his horse. 

"Where are we going now?"

"The nest. Cipher is probably resting," Dipper spoke. 

"W-Wha..."

"Remember what we talked about!" Dipper quickly said as he pulled Stan to his side. They made their way through the crowd and Stan watched the creatures carefully. As they made it to the nest, they could hear loud crunching. They walked around and inside a few feet before Stan gasped at the large beast tearing apart chunks of meat. Stan nearly screamed if Dipper didn't slap his hand over his mouth. Bill turned around and growled a little. 

"That's Cipher?!"

Dipper glared at Stan before approaching Bill and raising his hand to place on his muzzle. 

"Hey, it's ok. Remember what we talked about," Dipper said and Bill whimpered a little. Stan watched as the beast shrunk down to human. Stan stood up straight and rubbed his eyes. 

"That's...Cipher? I-I never expected this," Stan stuttered. 

"Grunkle Stan, this is Bill. Bill Cipher. Bill, this is my great uncle Stanley," Dipper said. Stan gathered himself and reached out for a handshake, but Bill didn't take it. 

"This is rather...rather a twist. I never expected him to shift to human," Stan said. 

"There are many things you know nothing of, Pines," Bill said and Stan nearly jolted. 

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Dipper suggested. 

Outside, the three were sitting in the open. Bill was sitting next to Dipper but was silently wanting to sit in his lap. It was a rather awkward silence till Stan cleared his throat. 

"Mason has told me about how you have trust issues and I'm hoping to get past that and at least become decent," he spoke. Bill looked very tense and Dipper reached over to place a comforting hand on his back. Bill was immediately relieved. 

"Errm, should I umm?" Stan started. 

"Stan, I told you. He's tensed. He just needs a moment," Dipper said.

"I'm fine Mason..." Bill reassured. 

"Well Cipher sir, you have no idea how much of an honor it is to meet you. I figured Mabel would have been the first Dipper spilled to--"

"No. Mabel is too much into our culture. You just happened to find out and I had no choice. Besides, you'd rebel if you got that chance," Dipper said. 

"You're right on that. But, I stay for you kids and Diego," Stan said. 

"Diego...is that your mate?" Bill asked and Stan laughed a little. 

"No, I'm far too old for him. He had his eyes for Dipper's father. I was only there as a supportive friend. We've been through hell and back together and I'm sure if I didn't stay after Blaine died, he would of went insane," Stan explained. 

"Oh yes. Blaine Pines. He took a liking to my children as they did for him, but I kept my distance," Bill said. That's when the critters ran up to them and Azul approached Stan. 

"Hey, I remember you," Stan said as Azul jumped into his lap. Bill tensed up and looked ready to bite, but Dipper gripped his hand tightly. 

"Hey, it's ok. He's not gonna hurt them," Dipper whispered. 

"Oh uhh, should I not?" Stan questioned. 

"It's just, things happened. Bill doesn't enjoy people getting too close because...you know..." Dipper said. 

"O-Oh, well you don't have to worry about me. Now that I know what's really going on, with them scared and all, I don't plan to hurt them ever again. You have my word," Stan said. "Dipper's explained how much it would mean to you."

"Thank you," Bill spoke quietly. 

"Umm, mind if I ask something?" Stan asked and the two looked at him. "You seem like very well friends. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Dipper looked at Bill and the creature shook his head slightly. 

"Oh well, at first we made a deal. He was basically testing to see if I was trusting enough. I had to get him a couple of bags of gold at the end of every week, which explains why I got that extra job," Dipper started. 

"I see. I was really curious on why you were so desperate for gold. Usually, you just gave it to me and Mabel," Stan said. 

"Well it stopped after awhile and I got to spend a lot of time around the area with the creatures. Then Bill started getting more comfortable to show himself, you know, after making sure I had no weapons," Dipper giggled. 

"Well, in that state, he could blend right in with the village," Stan said. 

"Nah, he's too pretty. Everyone would get jealous," Dipper laughed. 

"Oh my Cipher, shut up!" Bill said and pushed Dipper. 

"Well he isn't wrong. You are a very good looking man. I wish I was as young as you," Stan said. 

"I am much older than you," Bill stated. The three laughed until the critters tugged at Bill. 

"Children?" he asked and they pointed to Apollo. Bill huffed and Dipper giggled. 

"Go give it a try. Don't worry, Apollo will go slow with you," Dipper giggled. 

"Da-da!!" Azul giggled as he pulled on Bill. 

"Ok! Ok!" Bill giggled and got up to follow the critters to Apollo. They managed to hop on and Apollo trotted around slowly. Dipper and Stan watched until Stan broke the silence. 

"I can't believe it. I cannot believe that is Cipher. The devil that villages feared for centuries! He's small, he's emotional.." Stan said. 

"He's human, Grunkle Stan. He has feelings. He's happy with his children. All he's done in life is stress to protect them and would hurt when one is taken," Dipper said. "He is like me and you. If we were to lose a close loved one, wouldn't we get upset? Angry even if they were killed?"

"I see your point. It just amazes me how different he is from the stories," Stan said. 

"It's because our ancestors believed they were threats because they attacked in defense when they struck. They defended their territory, brothers, and sisters. It could have been great. It could have been peaceful, but the humans saw them as horrid freaks because they were different. That rumor just spread throughout lands and that's how they were thought of as the threats. Everyone believed it because they were scared of them. But, they're beautiful creatures. They're just kids," Dipper stated. 

"I feel like garbage knowing that I took a child away. I understand if the guy hates me, but knowing what I really did...I regret it greatly. If I could bring back every single creature that I took from him...I'd spend the rest of my life doing so," Stan said. 

"He'll warm up to you. It will take awhile, but he will," Dipper said. "You just have to promise not to speak and keep your word on not to harm another."

"I will," Stan assured. Dipper then got up to walk over to the small group on the horse. Bill jumped off to tackle Dipper. Dipper laughed as the two playfully fought. Stan watched the two and saw how happy each other looked. He sat back against the tree and took a deep breath. 

"Mason seems so happy with him. Cip-Bill seems so innocent. He seems like a genuine person. I have never seen Mason this happy around anyone. He really does care about these creatures," Stan said to himself. 

Stan was snapped out of his thoughts when a creature was seen out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a red canine creature that had no fur and a deformed head along with dozens of injuries. Stan froze in place as the creature looked tense. It approached him more and lowered its head to sniff his hand. Stan raised his hand a little, causing the creature to jolt. 

"I-It's ok...I won't hurt you," Stan said. The creature slowly leaned forward to sniff his hand again and could smell Dipper's sweet scent mixed with Bill's strong scent on him. It then approached to lay down beside Stan, snuggling close to his side. Stan slowly laid his hand down on the bruised skin and patted the creature gently. The creature was breathing rapidly, but Stan's gentle pats slowed it down into a peaceful sleep. Stan looked at it and carefully examined the scars. 

"I'm sorry...I'm very sorry that I was part of what hurt you," Stan said quietly. 

~~~~~~

"Well kid, I best be going. If I'm out too long, everyone will get suspicious," Stan said. 

"Ok, I'll see you later Stan," Dipper stated as Bill laid against his back. 

"You're not coming?" Stan questioned. 

"Later, I wanna stay here for a bit. I'll come back to collect a few things, say hi to everyone, and that's it. It'll lower suspicion," Dipper said. 

"And don't worry, I'll lie saying that I sent you out to gather stuff from other villages. People will believe ANYTHING I say," Stan chuckled. 

"Ok, Mr. Cocky. Hurry along," Dipper giggled. 

"Nice to finally meet you Bill, hope to visit some other day," Stan said and Bill waved him off. Stan turned and got onto his horse before hurrying off. Dipper turned his head to Bill and smile. 

"See, easy," Dipper stated and Bill wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

"He doesn't seem too bad, but I am still out of it about him," Bill said and Dipper turned around. 

"You did it at least. I'm proud of you," Dipper said before pulling Bill into a kiss. 

"Mason~" Bill purred. The two locked eyes and clung to one another. 

"How long am I gonna have to wait?" Bill asked. 

"Hm?"

"How long will I have to wait for you to finally live with me?" Bill asked again. He gave his best puppy eyes and Dipper giggled. 

"My reputation is goin' to shit, so not long at all," Dipper purred as he kissed Bill's forehead. 

"Good, I'm tired of you leaving," Bill huffed. Dipper laughed and held Bill close. The two laid there as Dipper stroked Bill's arm. 

"It really could have been perfect, peaceful, beautiful..." Bill said. 

"Hmm?"

"If humans never saw my children as monsters. If we could live in peace. It could have been wonderful...but they didn't have one thing back then," Bill said. 

"What's that?"

"You..."

Dipper looked at Bill and the creature stared with his beautiful icy stare. 

"You really have stolen my heart," Dipper chuckled and nuzzled Bill's cheek.


	14. Sealing The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

The protectors were currently training in sword fighting. Diego had invited Dipper over to chat and watch. 

"So, with no work, ever went out searching for someone special?" he asked. 

"Ya actually. I've been thinking of starting a family," Dipper said. 

"Really? That's great! I'm sure Mabel is happy. It'll be nice to have kiddies running around. You want a girl or boy?"

"Already into detail. It doesn't really matter to me. I have to find someone to have it with me first," Dipper giggled. Dipper and Diego laughed till Dipper felt someone tugging his shirt. Dipper turned his head to glance down at a small boy. 

"Mr. Mason! Can I be in the protectors?" he asked as he held out a wooden sword. 

"Aww, don't you think you need to wait till you're a big boy?" Dipper questioned with a smile. 

"I am big! I want to be able to protect people!" he giggled. 

"You're so adorable," Dipper awed. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" a male voice spoke as he approached them to pick up the small boy. 

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm gonna be a protector!" the kid said. 

"He has a lot of determination," Dipper said. "That's exactly what we need!"

"Ya, my little one has been wanting to be a protector ever since he could speak full sentences. He really looks up to you," the man said. 

"Really now?" Dipper asked. 

"Ya. I practice my skills every day!!" the boy cheered. 

"He's cute," Diego spoke. 

"So can I pleeeeaaasssee join?!" the boy asked. 

"Maybe when you're older sport," Diego chuckled.

"Curse my age," the boy pouted and the men giggled. 

"Think of it this way kiddo. If you wait till you're a little older, you may get ranked up to second in command on your first day," Dipper said and the boy's eyes lit up. 

"Well we must be going. My wife is waiting. Come along son," the father spoke as he took his kid's hand. 

"Bye bye!" the son waved off and he cheered about Dipper's words. 

"You're right. It would be nice to have one of those running around," Dipper spoke. 

"Then, why not go out to try and achieve that goal?" Diego asked. 

"I should," Dipper spoke as he thought about a family with Bill. 

The thought of a family with Bill seemed wonderful. Bill was already a good parent to begin with and knows his way around with children. He seemed rather nervous about it himself though and how he'd do. Dipper knew the basics of child care but didn't understand the deeper parts that Bill was familiar with. Dipper was worried if he would even do half of a good job as Bill could. Not only that, but the other difficulties that would surface came to thought. How would his family take this? Ya Mabel was excited, but if she were to find out the truth...she may want to kill it...just like everyone else. 

Dipper found himself frozen at the thought. The thought of how easy someone as close as his sister would turn against him and his possible child just because it was created by him and Bill...it worried Dipper. Dipper wondered if every human known to man would hate him and his actions. He couldn't help it though. He had serious feelings for Bill and if Mabel, Stan, anyone didn't accept how he felt, who he loved, or who he decided to marry and have a child with, then they aren't as trustworthy as he believed. Bill meant the world to him and Dipper wasn't going to let the fact that they were different restrict his love for the creature. 

Dipper got more into thoughts about his future as he walked carelessly. There were things that he wanted to do so badly, but he didn't know how Bill would feel. He knew Bill wanted a child with him. The obvious hurt expression...how he motioned Dipper's hand over his stomach...Bill wanted this. He wanted a family with Dipper. Now, Bill loved the other creatures greatly and would risk his life for them, but he wouldn't mind another running around. With the excitement of having another around, there were also the negatives. A lot more stress will be put on Bill and Dipper didn't know if he could handle that. Bill was a mess already and Dipper didn't know if he would want to put Bill through more. He at least wanted a lot more calm between them and the humans. 

Dipper was so into thought, he walked straight into a tree. He groaned as he clenched his face. He then realized where he was and huffed. Must have been thinking too hard. He looked around for his target, but Bill was nowhere in sight. He then saw Azul and the critters running up to him. 

"Hey, where's daddy?" Dipper asked. The critters giggled and eagerly dragged Dipper along. Dipper giggled as they dragged him. Instead of leading him to the towers like he expected, they actually past them. Dipper was confused now. "Where are we going?"

The critters only giggled as they continued pulling at him. They continued on for a little over ten minutes and Dipper huffed. It wasn't long till they came upon the destination. Dipper pushed past a few tree limbs and bushes and gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful enclosed area. There were beautiful flowers and a small waterfall. It also looked to be even more decorated with things like small lanterns to light up the area. Dipper could tell that some of the things were made by the critters like the attempt of a string of flowers. In the middle of it all sat a nice blanket with two small baskets of fruits and berries. It looked like a small picnic. Dipper smiled, but something caught his attention. He looked over to see Bill shyly standing near the water. He just appeared out of nowhere. Dipper was taken back. Bill was gorgeous, well not that he wasn't already. He was wearing his usual robe, but he had a few small ribbons, a flower in his hair, and more gold jewelry on. Dipper awed at how nervous Bill looked. 

"May I have the honor to spend this romantic night with you?" Bill asked as a cold sweat made its way down his face. Dipper smiled, approached Bill, and took his hands. 

"I would love to," Dipper spoke before kissing Bill's hands. "Why are you so nervous? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nothing but beauty," Bill purred as he squeezed Dipper's hands. Dipper brushed his hand against Bill's cheek. "I just want tonight to go perfectly."

Dipper stared at Bill. Was it really the right moment? The right time? Night? "You shouldn't have to worry about things going perfectly. They're already perfect with you." Dipper leaned down to kiss Bill sweetly, receiving a purr from the shorter. Bill stood on his tip-toes in order to nuzzle his nose into Dipper's neck. Dipper blushed at the action as Bill gripped his arms. "Bill, you don't need to doll yourself up or overwork yourself to plan something. As long as I'm with you, no matter where, what to do, or when...it's already perfect." 

"I just...being alone for so long...it sends those kinds of worries and thoughts, making you want to try your hardest to make sure the other is happy...so they don't leave you...or...find someone better," Bill spoke, getting quieter. Dipper lifted Bill's chin so they could lock eyes. 

"Bill...I will never find someone as great at you. You're everything I could dream about a person to love. You love me for me and not my job, my family, how much money I make...you care for me for myself and I could never hate you for the things you do. The moment I realized that I loved you, I made a promise to myself to keep this bond alive and healthy and I have absolutely no interest in breaking it," Dipper said with a smile. Bill smiled widely and leaped up to tackle Dipper into a kiss. Dipper ended up losing balance and fell back into the water. After the fall, the two laughed. Dipper gave Bill a look before splashing him. 

"Is that how you want to play?" Bill laughed before tackling Dipper. Dipper laughed as he resurfaced and looked around for Bill. "Dippy~"

Dipper turned to see Bill behind him. Bill's robe was off his shoulders and hanging around his arms, showing his chest a little. Dipper laughed as Bill reached over to tug at his own shirt. Dipper then started to help work his shirt off and Bill observed his chest. 

"Very masculine~" Bill purred as he pulled himself towards Dipper. Bill ran his hand down Dipper's chest, feeling every inch of muscle. Dipper lifted Bill's chin to kiss him passionately. Bill wrapped his legs around Dipper's waist and ran his hands through his hair. Dipper moaned into the kiss as Bill's tongue snaked into his mouth. Dipper then moved his lips down Bill's chin and to his neck. He easily found the sweet spot and bit down. Bill let out a loud moan and his grip around Dipper tightened. Dipper continued sucking and biting at several spots and Bill delivered sweet moans. Bill found himself rubbing his body against Dipper's for that heated friction. 

"Y-You're children won't be a bother...will they?" Dipper whispered. 

"Everything's fine. Promise," Bill whispered as he began assaulting Dipper's neck. Dipper groaned as he began backing out of the water. Dipper managed to balance them and keep his moans in as he made it to the soft blanket in the grass. Bill went down first and Dipper laid on top. They continued making out with the occasional break to whisper and giggle. Eventually, Dipper could feel the heat building up inside and he looked at Bill who was feeling the same. 

"Bill...are you sure that this is the right moment? W-We can still wait--"

"N-No! I can't wait. I don't want to wait any longer. The longer I wait, the more painful it is...I just want to love you and be loved by you," Bill said. "Please, Mason...allow us to have this night...I don't know when we'll get it again..."

Dipper looked into Bill's eyes. He wanted this just as bad but never wanted to move forward until the time was right and Bill was on board. Bill began to slightly whine as he nuzzled his nose into Dipper's neck. 

"Please..."

Dipper leaned down to capture Bill's lips with his own. "You have no idea how long I've waited. There's no holding back tonight. This is our night."

Bill smiled brightly as he pulled Dipper to him. The kisses went from sweet and passionate to heated and sloppy. Bill ended up pushing Dipper down onto the blanket and straddled him. Dipper noticed that Bill had grown fangs and was panting. 

"Bill...are you alright?"

"C-Can I?" Bill stuttered. With fangs showing and Bill's gaze, Dipper assumed Bill wanted to bite him. He knew it would hurt like a bitch and he would surely feel the pain in the morning, but this was their night and he wanted Bill to let loose and not stress. Bill already stressed getting this planned, but now was his time to let loose. Dipper smiled and nodded before moving his head a little. Bill took the opportunity and leaned down to bite between Dipper's neck and shoulder. Dipper bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Bill, digging his nails into him. It did hurt. Dipper felt like his flesh was on fire. Bill dug his fangs deeper in, causing Dipper to whimper a little, but he tightened his grip and gave a reassuring back rub to Bill to not make him worry. Dipper's eyes widened when a new feeling was present. It wasn't as painful as it started, but it wasn't pleasuring either. It was a mix. Dipper rubbed Bill's back and purred. Dipper could feel something entering the wound, but he paid no attention to it. He knew Bill wouldn't hurt him. Bill finally pulled back with blood dripping down his chin. He looked a tad worried and Dipper sat up. 

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all. I promise you didn't hurt me," Dipper whispered. Bill leaned over to lick at the wound and gave off a few purrs and little whines. Dipper placed kisses on Bill's head as the shorter licked at the wound a few more times. "Don't stress. Don't worry...just relax and don't hold back. Don't let the worries of hurting me overtake you and just think about the heated love."

Dipper laid down and Bill lowered himself to bite at Dipper's chest. He trailed small kisses and bites down Dipper's stomach and stopped when reaching the waist of his pants. He blushed heavily and looked at Dipper. Dipper smiled at how adorable Bill looked. He sat up to work off his pants and resulted in just his underwear. Bill wanted to tease Dipper a little bit more before going further. He grabbed onto Dipper's shoulders and began rolling his hips into the brunette's. Dipper bit his lip as he felt himself getting harder. Bill assaulted Dipper's neck as he continued grinding on him. 

"B-Bill!" Dipper panted. The blonde pulled back to give Dipper a flirty look. He licked his lips seductively as Dipper gripped his hips. Dipper bucked his hips into Bill's, causing the blonde to moan loudly. 

"O-OOH Mason! P-Please," Bill begged as he gripped his robe. 

"Together?" Dipper asked quietly and Bill nodded. As Dipper stripped himself from his underwear, Bill had tossed his robe off. Dipper gazed upon Bill as the shorter crawled to him. "You're just as beautiful as ever."

Bill smiled as he laid down. Dipper leaned down to press soft kisses to Bill's scarred skin. He ran his tongue over one of his nipples, causing Bill to moan loudly. 

"M-Mason!" Bill huffed. Heat started to build up more inside Bill and Dipper could feel the same thing happening to him. Dipper continued leaving kisses until he reached Bill's cock. He sat up and looked at Bill. The creature was a panting mess. His face was burning, he was sweating, and saliva ran down his chin. Dipper reached down to run his hand against Bill's cheek. Bill purred as he placed his hand over Dipper's and leaned into the touch. Dipper ran his other hand down Bill's chest and traced a few of the scars. Bill opened his eyes to look at Dipper and smiled. Dipper smiled and inserted two fingers into his mouth to coat them with saliva. After doing so, Dipper lowered his hand. 

"This may hurt a little," Dipper whispered. 

"I-I'll survive," Bill panted and Dipper inserted a finger. Bill bit his lip and held in a breath. Dipper spent a little time before inserting the second. 

"A-AHH!!!" Bill screamed. 

"H-Hang in there Bill," Dipper said. Bill let out that breath he held and squirmed a little. He reached up to pull Dipper down to him into a passionate kiss. Dipper could taste the blood that was still on Bill's chin but ignored it. Dipper ran his tongue over Bill's chin to clean off some of the blood. Once he felt like Bill was ready, he pulled his hand back and spat in his palm to coat himself. Bill watched and felt intense heat in his lower half. 

"M-Mason..."

"Bill..."

Bill pulled himself into Dipper's lap. They held another sweet kiss. Dipper relaxed into the kiss as Bill adjusted himself. Dipper's hands went to Bill's hips and the creature purred. He raised himself over Dipper's length and kept his eyes on the man as he slid down. Both held in a breath and it took everything in Dipper to not start. Bill let out the breath and panted a little at the tightness. 

"You're so beautiful Bill," Dipper huffed. 

"I love you so much, my sweet knight~" Bill purred. Dipper blushed as he pecked Bill's lips. Bill rested his arms around Dipper as he pressed his forehead to Dipper's. Dipper looked into the icy eyes as his hands roamed Bill's body. It was amazing how things turned out. Dipper had lived with the insecurity that he'd be too busy for a lover and family, but things managed to twist and mix around for that exact thing to happen. It still surprises him to this day that Bill was completely different to what he was told and hasn't killed him. Bill stole Dipper's heart and filled it with his love. It was hard for him, which was understandable, but they were taking baby steps. This moment meant everything to them. It needed to be perfect. Bill was desperate for Dipper's company, comfort, warmth, and love. He's needed this for so long. Bill was desperate for warmth in his heart and he doesn't know where to begin on how grateful he is that Dipper exists. Dipper was his comfort zone and he won't let anyone take him. He won't allow someone to see Dipper like he does. No one, absolutely no one will feel the way he does for Dipper. They will only be faking and lying. 

Bill must have been deep into thought and showed to be tensed. He flinched a little when he felt Dipper's hand against his cheek. Bill looked at Dipper's loving look and his warm smile. 

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just having thoughts..."

Dipper chuckled and leaned over to kiss Bill's neck. Bill giggled as he ran his hand down Dipper's cheek. 

"Still remember our promise?" Bill asked innocently. 

"I will never forget about it, my sweet angel," Dipper purred. Bill blushed at the nickname and giggled. The two shared a small kiss as Bill adjusted. The blood was a memory now. 

Bill had moved a little, signaling Dipper that he was ready. Dipper had one hand on Bill's back and the other behind his neck. The brunette adjusted then began thrusting. Bill groaned as he slammed his hips down to match Dipper's thrusts. Dipper groaned loudly as Bill tossed his head back. Bill had started to push Dipper down and proceeded to slam his hips down. Dipper let out a group of moans that echoed slightly. 

"B-BIIILLLL!!!!!" Dipper dragged. Bill grinned as he leaned down to bite at Dipper's neck. 

"A-AH, M-Mason! Mason, you feel so damn wonderful!!" Bill called out. Dipper smirked and quickly shifted their position to where Bill's on the bottom. Bill looked wide eyed at Dipper, but quickly groaned. 

"Let me take control for a bit~" Dipper purred. Before Bill could speak, Dipper thrusted and he gasped. 

"AAHH! MASON! F-FASTER!" Bill gasped. "H-HARDER!!"

Dipper grinned as he complied with the moans. He pulled back till he was almost out before thrusting forward. He let out a heavy moan as he felt himself go in deeper. Bill tossed his head back and practically screamed. 

"M-MASON! OOOOOOOHHH PLEEEASSE! MAKE ME YOURS! PLEASE LOVE ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Bill screamed with pleasure. Dipper increased speed as much as he could and both let out groups of moans. Bill gripped the sheet as he tightened his legs around Dipper's waist. 

"F-FUCK BILL!" Dipper groaned. Sweat covered him and his body was heated. Bill was a complete blissful mess. He looked to be close and Dipper wanted to pleasure him for as long as he could. As Dipper thrusted deeper, he grabbed Bill's length and stroked it along with the thrusts. That was all Bill needed. He tossed his head back and saw the blissful, white stars as he let out a heavy moan that echoed. Even after Bill spilled, Dipper continued for a few more thrusts before he felt himself spill. 

_"OOOOOOOOHHHHH"_ they both dragged out. It took all of Dipper's strength to hold himself up and not fall flat onto Bill. Bill looked at Dipper and reached up to try to pull him down. Dipper took a moment to pull out of Bill before coming down to him. Bill held Dipper in a tight embrace. Dipper relaxed into the hold and pulled Bill close. It was silent and Bill adjusted himself to a laying position in Dipper's arms. Dipper shivered slightly and Bill noticed. He wrapped all limbs around Dipper and snuggled closer. Dipper smiled before giving Bill a sweet good night kiss. They were nearly asleep, but a rustle in the bushes disturbed them. 

"What was that?" Dipper asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe a squirrel?" Bill suggested. Dipper sat up in time to be tackled by the critters. They were all giggling and Bill sat up. He was blushing in embarrassment. "Children! I told you not to disturb us tonight! How long were you there?"

Azul made a noise and Bill's expression was priceless. It was covered in embarrassment. 

"Bill?"

"They were here the entire time!! I'm so embarrassed!! I was so loud! They saw everything!! _They saw us making love!!!"_ Bill covered his face and Dipper felt his face burning as well. He saw how upset the situation was making Bill and he wasn't having that. 

"Children, listen now. When daddy tells you to not disturb us in our private moments, you best listen. He raised you better," Dipper spoke. The critters whimpered and crawled to Bill to nuzzle against him. Bill huffed and looked at them. "They're still babies Bill..."

"I understand, but they know better. I can't stay too mad though," Bill said. "They're my little babies."

"Now you at least don't have to give _The Talk_ to them!" Dipper laughed. Bill shoved Dipper back as his face burned. Dipper sat back up and pulled Bill into his lap. "Come on, let's get some rest."

Dipper was about to lay down, but Bill stopped him as he ripped part of the blanket to wrap around the deep wound he made. Dipper smiled at Bill.

"My little angel taking care of me~" he chuckled and leaned over to place a kiss on Bill's forehead. "Love you, angel."

"Love you too, sweet knight," Bill purred as he finished wrapping the wound. It will last through the night. Dipper laid them down and the critters crawled on top of them to provide warmth. Bill nuzzled into Dipper and listened to the man's heartbeat. It was gentle and soothing. It was a sweet sound to sleep to. However, a thought filled Bill's head as he looked at Dipper's peaceful face. He bit his lip as the thought swirled in his head.

"No...I won't let it ruin this night. It'll be better in the morning..." Bill whispered as he snuggled closer. A few critters gurgled as they got comfy keeping the men warm. Bill smiled as he felt Dipper's arms around him. He felt protected and loved. He wasn't going to let anything break this. This night sealed the deal to their love and Bill won't let anything or anyone ruin it.


	15. Morning Surprises

Dipper woke to pain shooting through his body. He groaned a little but tried staying quiet. He looked to see Bill snuggled closely in his arms. He looked so peaceful; Dipper didn't want to disturb him. He brushed a few strings of hair from Bill's face. He smiled at how peaceful Bill looked. He noticed the little critters snuggled closely to their bodies as well. Such sweet ones to keep them warm. Dipper tried his hardest to ignore the pain, yet it almost seemed impossible. He had a terrible feeling and needed to get up. He began to slowly move out of Bill's iron grip, but Bill whined a little before gripping Dipper tighter. It took several minutes, but he finally did and the critters that were laying on him woke. Dipper shushed them and gestured them to cuddle up to Bill. Dipper quickly crawled to the water and looked at himself in it. The sheet bandage was soaked in blood, and he was shocked that he was even breathing. He carefully took it off and observed the wound. It was still fresh and deep. Blood had run down Dipper's chest and back. He started to wash the blood off before hearing whimpers. 

"I knew I hurt you..."

Dipper whipped his head around to see Bill now sitting up. 

"Bill, I'm fine," Dipper reassured as he crawled back over to the creature. He could tell that the creature was tense. "I just need to wash the blood off. I promise Bill, I'm fine."

Dipper gave a reassuring kiss to Bill. He could hear the small whines and sighed in awe. Dipper began placing more small kisses on Bill's face to help calm him down. He didn't want Bill to immediately get tense and stressed again.

"Come on, you could use a bath too," Dipper chuckled as he licked a little dry blood off Bill's chin. Dipper dragged Bill over to the water where they began washing. Bill seemed hesitant when cleaning Dipper's wound. The brunette could feel the fear on Bill. As Dipper finished cleaning the wound, he noticed a change in color. The wound had turned a nightly blueish color. Dipper winced in pain as more pain shot through his body. He opened his eyes and looked at the water. He gasped slightly when he noticed another change. Dark streaks began forming from the wound. 

"M-Mason..."

Dipper turned around to see Bill. The creature had his robe back on and was staring at the wound. His expression held worry. 

"Bill, I'm alright. Don't worry about it," Dipper smiled as he got out and began putting his clothes on. 

"No...you're not..."

"Bill, you were letting loose last night and I let you. Don't worry about it," Dipper said as he approached his lover. He knew Bill was getting very upset at the fact he bit him that hard, but Dipper honestly didn't care about the wound. He knew Bill was in the heat of the moment and needed that moment of relaxation. Bill didn't seem to calm down even when seeing Dipper smile. 

"Mason...I-I have to tell you something," Bill forced out. Dipper placed a comforting hand on Bill's cheek. 

"You can tell me anything."

"I-I did something that...I don't think you'll like...i-it's hard to explain," Bill stuttered. He was breathing rapidly and it was worrying to Dipper. 

"Take your time Bill."

"Mason...I had different i-intentions wh-when I decided to b-bite you like that," Bill began. Dipper rubbed Bill's arm slightly as he listened. "I don't...normally get like that...because I've never d-done it. B-But I had something on my mind and it was tearing me apart."

"What was that?"

"I've been around for centuries and so have my children and that's because we're monsters," Bill stated without a single stutter. 

"Bill, you are not a monster," Dipper was with a little hurt in his tone. 

"I-I mean like we aren't human, but you are..." 

"Last time I checked...ya..." Dipper said, still honestly confused. When Dipper didn't seem to catch onto what he was getting at, Bill glared at him as tears started to build up. 

"Mason, you won't live forever!!! I had to do something because I won't be able to live with the thought of you dying! I won't be able to live without you! I had to do it, Mason!!!" Bill shouted as tears poured from his eyes. Bill looked really upset and very tensed as if a single touch could set him off. 

"Whoa whoa, Bill! Calm down. Bill, Bill look at me," Dipper said as he caressed Bill's face slowly and gently. Bill wouldn't look at him though. 

"M-Mason...that bite...that bite is going to shift you...y-y-you're no longer going to be human. I-I've infected you..."

Dipper widened his eyes. Infected?

"Bill please calm down. Take deep breaths," Dipper said gently as he tried reaching for Bill as he began thinking. Bill was shaking badly and covered his face with his hands. 

This was a lot to take in. Dipper never thought about that. He never thought about how he was going to die eventually. It was a devastating thought now that he was thinking about it. He didn't know what to think of this. He wasn't mad, but he didn't know what was going to happen. Many many thoughts swirled. He wasn't mad. Not one bit of anger shot through him. He knew Bill didn't have the intention of hurting him.

Dipper didn't realize he had been dead silent until he felt the critters tugging at him desperately. He snapped into reality and noticed Bill wasn't in front of him. 

"O-Oh God, where he is?!" he asked quickly as the critters took off. He followed them to a nearby open area. Bill was sitting there and sobbing, hoping to disappear. He was letting out loud sobs and his entire body was shaking. Dipper started approached him and felt his heart break. Dipper got down onto the ground as Bill continued saying "I love you, please don't leave" over and over again and Dipper felt more pain in his heart than his body. Dipper reached out slowly but didn't have to do more. Bill immediately grabbed onto him and sobbed. He was desperately seeking Dipper's comfort. 

"I'm so sorry! I-I know I should of t-talked to y-you, b-but I--" Bill said quickly and was hyperventilating at this point. He was truly scared that Dipper would have been angry with him. Dipper felt guilt in his chest stabbing at his heart. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and rubbed circles on his back. 

"Shhh, Bill...I'm not angry..." Dipper said calmly. Bill's breath hitched. 

"W-W-What?"

"It's a lot to take in, don't get me wrong, but I can't be mad at you, I-I won't be mad at you," Dipper said. Bill glared at Dipper. His face was a mess with tears and snot. 

"Y-You're just saying that!" Bill hissed. "I know you're mad!" Dipper shook his head.

"Bill, I never had that thought. I've been so focused on a baby, that I haven't put much focus on our relationship and the obvious basics of what will happen. I honestly feel like garbage for not thinking about it and how you felt. I don't want to die and leave you. I want to be here with you, try and settle this war, and raise our children," Dipper said. Dipper wiped Bill's face with his shirt and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Never think that I'm just saying something that I don't mean. I love you and I want to be with you forever." 

Bill sniffled as he snuggled more into Dipper. Dipper ran his fingers through Bill's hair as he continued whispering sweet things in Bill's ear. Bill's breathing had calmed as he listened to Dipper's sweet words. 

"I-I love you t-too," Bill stuttered as he pressed further into Dipper's chest. Dipper and Bill clung to each other as if one were to die on the spot. 

"Bill, look at me," Dipper whispered. Slowly but surely, Bill lifted his head to look directly at Dipper. "We'll get through this. You don't have to worry. I promise."

Dipper observed Bill's red and puffy eyes and his tear-stained face. 

"I can't believe how weak and soft I've gotten..." Bill said and Dipper looked at him. "I used to think I had no pity for any human. I believed I could kill off the species and feel no remorse...but now I'm fragile and weak. I fell for you hard Pines. I don't deserve you and don't understand why you are still willing to stay...but it makes me happy." 

Dipper smiled and peppered Bill's face in kisses. He could hear the blonde whine softly. 

"You're so damn cute. How on earth did I get lucky to have you?" Dipper whispered and Bill giggled slightly. The pain from the wound was a distant memory to Dipper. Bill sat up and leaned over to lick the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much thankfully. Dipper slipped his hands into Bill's robe and began running them along his skin. Bill purred as Dipper rubbed his back and wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist. Dipper rested his head on Bill's shoulder as the blonde did the same to him. Dipper turned his head slightly to kiss Bill's neck. He found a brand new sweet spot and bit it slightly, causing Bill to whine. Bill bit his lip as he grounded his hips into Dipper's. Dipper moaned slightly as he slid his hand down onto Bill's ass. Bill's robe slipped off his shoulders, exposing his now slightly bruised chest. Bill continued rolling his hips into Dipper's until the two heard giggles and turned their heads quickly. They both completely forgot that the critters were still there. 

"Oh my Cipher," Dipper laughed as he buried his head into Bill's chest. A heavy blush formed on Bill's face as the critters and Dipper giggled. "Children, give me and daddy some privacy now. Remember what we talked about?"

The critters realized what was going on and quickly nodded before diving into the bushes. Dipper looked at Bill, who was pouting. 

"Kids are a handful but you love them," the brunette giggled. Bill pulled his robe back onto his shoulders before relaxing in Dipper's lap. Dipper wiped Bill's face more before the blonde looked at him with those icy eyes. 

"Y-You're really not mad? I-I've infected you..."

"Of course not. Bill, no matter what happens, I could never be angry with you. Yes, we had our moments and we may have those small spats in the future, but that's just how lovers act. But no matter what, my heart will forever be yours," Dipper said sweetly. Bill smiled and pulled Dipper's arms over him. Dipper rested his head onto of Bill's and just admired the environment. Bill purred softly as he nuzzled his nose into Dipper's neck. They two were enjoying each other until a noise disturbed the moment. Bill lifted his head and looked around. 

"Is something wrong?" Dipper questioned. Dipper looked around until a familiar horse's face startled him. Dipper nearly screamed and fell back. "A-APOLLO!?"

"Your horse?" Bill questioned. Apollo was pulling at Dipper desperately. 

"Apollo, what's gotten into you?" Dipper questioned. 

"He wants you to follow him," Bill stated. Dipper stood up as the horse nudged him into the woods. Dipper reached out to take Bill's hand. Eventually, Dipper climbed onto the horse and held his hand out for Bill. Bill took it without hesitation and sat in front of Dipper. Dipper wrapped his arms securely around Bill as the horse continued forward. Bill noticed the critters trying to catch up with them. Bill demanded Apollo to stop, which the horse complied. 

"What is it?" Dipper asked. 

"Children, go home, please. That's an order," Bill demanded to the critters. Azul and the others stared at them before nodding and dashing into another direction. "I don't know where this thing is taking us...I don't want to put them in danger," Bill said. Dipper tightened his grip around Bill as the horse continued forward. 

"It'll be alright. He may be taking us to the village, they didn't need to come. I can't imagine the chaos with all of them around...mainly since they're popular for capture...I just hope they're safe without you," Dipper spoke softly. 

"They'll be fine...they all look after each other and if something goes wrong...I'll know," Bill said as he leaned back into Dipper. When the horse arrived at the edge of the forest, Bill was tense. Apollo started trotting towards Dipper's village and Bill bit his lip. Dipper stopped the horse and Bill looked at him. 

"Are you sure? You can always go back to the nest where it'll be safe," Dipper said. 

"I want to be by your side. If something goes wrong, I'll handle it. I'm just tired of you leaving and returning whenever. I just want to be by your side, Mason..." Bill said. Dipper leaned over to kiss Bill's forehead before sitting back and removing his shirt. "M-Mason?"

Dipper slipped the shirt over Bill and covered a good bit of his robe. 

"I have a coat for you as well. Your beauty sticks out like a sore thumb," Dipper said. 

"Shut up," Bill chuckled. Once they arrived in the village, Apollo instantly dashed towards Dipper's place. Dipper got off and helped Bill down and placed his hand on his shoulder. Apollo nudged the two forward inside. 

"Apollo, what is so important that you have to drag us down here?!" Dipper questioned as they entered the building. Bill looked around as Dipper walked upstairs. Dipper was calling out for his family but got no response. Once upstairs, he could hear loud talking inside and looked at Bill. Bill nodded and Dipper reached for the handle and opened it. Immediately, the talking ceased and Dipper widened his eyes. Standing there, was Mabel, Stan....and Ford... 

"G-Grunkle...F-Ford?!" Dipper asked. 

"Dipper?!" Ford questioned. Stan immediately noticed Bill and tensed up. 

"What...are you doing here? I could have sworn you were fucking dead!" Dipper hissed. Seeing Ford only reminded Dipper of his grudges he held for the elder. 

"Dipper, just let me explain..."

"Dipper, what happened?!" Mabel interrupted. Dipper forgot he was shirtless and the wound was exposed. 

"Oh uhh....I was attacked in the forest! B-But then he s-save me!" Dipper said. He would have sworn no one would have bought the lie. 

"Oh uh yes...no worries though. It will fade soon," Bill quickly said. 

"Ya, he's a very excellent healer," Dipper said. Mabel quickly went to get bandages and a new shirt for her brother while the two elders stood silently. Bill was a tad offended that Mabel still tried to treat the wound herself. 

"So, what are you doing here? Thought we didn't matter to you anymore," Dipper growled at Ford. 

"Dipper, I was trying to contact you, but my letters weren't getting through for some reason because I never got one back. I thought something happened and I've tried over the years to get back! Please Dipper, forgive me. I was trying my hardest to reach you in some way and when that didn't work, I decided to return," Ford said. Dipper crossed his arms and looked to the side. 

"Dipper, he's telling the truth. When he came back, he was so worried about you when you weren't here..." Mabel said. "He really missed us."

Dipper sighed before looking at Ford. "Alright. I'll forgive you."

Ford scooped Dipper up into a hug and Mabel squealed. 

"Let's catch up over dinner. Dipper, who's your friend?" Mabel questioned. 

"Oh uh, this is uh..."

"William. You can just call me William," Bill said. Stan raised an eyebrow and Dipper gestured him to go along with it. He nodded before they all sat down. Dipper looked uncomfortable but was trying to hide it the best he could. 

"We have so much to catch up on. Ford has so much to tell us about his travels," Mabel said. 

"Well, it wasn't all that exciting. It was mostly boring since I never found my target," Ford said. 

"You target?" Bill questioned. 

"The Cipher, of course!" Ford said. Stan looked away and Dipper tried distracting himself with eating. 

"You silly villagers constantly thrive to capture that creature. You've gone at it, for, how long? Thousands of years? Billions even?" Bill questioned as he poked his food. 

"It has been quite awhile...but that doesn't matter. He has to be taken down! The longer he lives, the more people we lose!" Ford said. Bill glared daggers at Ford. Dipper and Stan looked at each other. Dipper could feel a cold sweat run down the side of his face. Dipper then felt pain shoot through his body, causing him to flinch. 

"Dipper?" Mabel asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I'm just sore," Dipper said as he put on a fake smile. 

"So...the alpha plans to hold another meeting, wonder what it's for," Stan said to try and change the subject. 

"Alpha meetings are good Stanley. They always come up with brilliant plans to fight against those rats," Ford said. 

"And fail might I remind you," Bill said rather coldly. Ford glared daggers at Bill. Dipper bit his lip as the pain faded and he felt a few things grow, his teeth and nails. He quickly put his hand in his lap and slowly reached over to take Bill's hand. Bill was tense and squeezed back. 

"Listen, you are no alpha or any superior for that matter. You know nothing on the matter. I will not sit here and let you tell me what my people do wrong! We know what we're doing and we will kill Cipher and every one of those damn rats and we'd be damned if we will let some damn pest like you tell us otherwise!!" Ford shouted. 

"FORD!" Dipper hissed. He was very offended by the entire statement alone. Bill stood and grabbed Ford by the shirt and brought them face to face. 

"And when every one of you lies in your graves for mindlessly attacking like a bunch of fucking animals, I'm sure Cipher would get a kick out of it for how damn stupid you things are!" Bill hissed. Stan and Mabel got up at this point. Dipper reached up and wrapped his arms around Bill's stomach to pull him. "RELEASE ME, MASON!"

"Bill, calm down," Dipper whispered as he pulled Bill. Bill was hissing and trying his hardest to get out of Dipper's grip and attack Ford. Dipper glared daggers at Ford. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Ford questioned. Dipper growled and walked to the door with Bill. "Great to fucking have you back! Now I'm reminded of why I fucking hate you!!"

With that said, Dipper dragged Bill out and slammed the door. Ford looked at the door heartbroken. 

"Mason's been through a lot of changes. I'm guessing he found someone who is exactly the same," Stan said. 

"Well, this has been fun," Mabel said out of the blue. She looked at the door and worried for her brother. She's never seen him like that nor seen anyone like "William."


	16. Worrying Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infection is starting to grow and it starts having symptoms.

Dipper couldn't believe it. He was ready to forgive Ford after everything and all those years, only to have Ford say things like that. For now, Dipper ignored the rage boiling in his stomach and focused on Bill. Bill was breathing heavily and held an intense expression. Dipper chased Bill downstairs and grabbed his hand. 

"Bill, are you alright?" he asked. 

"I've been reminded why I hate these fucking things!" Bill hissed and his fangs showed. Dipper rubbed Bill's hands and brought them to his lips to give them sweet kisses. Bill was still breathing heavily, so Dipper pulled him close. The hug was full of warmth, just the way Bill liked it. Bill stood on his tip-toes to nuzzle his nose into Dipper's neck. He whimpered slightly as he buried his face into the boy's flesh. Dipper giggled slightly as Bill took a deep breath of his scent. Dipper pecked Bill's forehead before turning. He walked over to grab one of his old coats to wrap around Bill. 

"Sorry if it's a little dusty," Dipper whispered as he adjusted the cloth. Bill looked at Dipper with those big eyes he loved so much. 

"Now I feel a little less bad for biting you..." Bill whined. Dipper laughed before taking Bill's hand. 

"Come on, I'll go buy you a drink," Dipper said. They walked out of the building and into the market. They arrived at the bar and took a seat. Dipper ordered something suitable for Bill since Bill's never drank before and he doesn't know if Bill is a lightweight. Bill took a sip and didn't seem to mind it. 

"So, how do you think the kids are doing?" Dipper asked, making sure to keep his tone to a whisper. 

"They should be fine. They look after one another and can handle almost any situation whether I am there or not," Bill said quietly. 

"I just worry, you know?" 

"I understand but trust them," Bill said before seeing Dipper's nails. He reached down to caress Dipper's hand. "You've already started...I don't know how much longer we will need to stay here before it's completed." 

"We can stay a day or two. If it decides to speed up, maybe sooner," Dipper said before kissing Bill's hand. Bill giggled slightly before Dipper stood. "I have to run to the bathroom. Don't get drunk." Bill chuckled before Dipper walked away. Bill focused back on his drink and sighed. He reached behind the coat and into his robe to feel around. When his fingers traced the treasure, he bit his lip. He started to feel his anxieties make their way through. 

"N-No...no...don't lose it now Cipher...you just need to wait..."

Bill heard someone sit on the other side of him and order something. He turned his head slightly to see a white-haired man. The man noticed and looked at Bill. 

"I don't suppose I've seen you before," he said with a smile. Fuck. 

"No, I am not from here. I had saved one of your people and wanted to make sure he was alright," Bill said. 

"Oh? What's your name?" 

"Ermm William," Bill lied. 

"Nice to meet you, William, allow me to introduce myself. I'm--"

"Gideon!"

Both turned to see Dipper storming out of the bathroom. 

"Dipper?!" Gideon questioned. 

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked. There was venom in his tone and Bill sat there as he put the situation together. 

"I came to get a drink when I stumbled across this beauty," Gideon said before looking at Bill. "This is the guy you saved?"

"You act as if it's a problem," Bill said, his tone lowering. 

"Wouldn't say it's a problem per say, it just surprises me that this egotistical egghead would need help," Gideon said. Dipper crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Bill got off his seat and walked to Dipper. 

"Maybe it's best to leave before things turn ugly," Bill said before turning to Gideon. "I hope I never see you again."

Dipper had an intense staring contest with Gideon before he felt Bill's fingers entwined with his and pull him away. Gideon noticed the action and raised an eyebrow. 

Bill pulled Dipper through the crowd till they reached an ally. Dipper could feel the steam rising off Bill. 

"Are you alright?"

"Is that...the man who cost you your job? Who lied about the cure and nearly cost your great uncle's life?" Bill questioned and Dipper nodded. Bill growled and flashed his fangs before Dipper reached out to him. 

"Hey, it's alright. There's no need to stress," Dipper said. "You've stressed a lot and you need to relax. In fact, I'll treat you to a relaxing night."

"Mason, that's sweet..." Bill purred. 

"I'll fix us a nice hot bath with roses and treat you to a nice massage," Dipper said. Bill smiled at the thought. 

"That would...be very nice. But what about your family?" Bill asked. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask Stan to get them out of the house for the night," Dipper said. Bill smiled and reached up to pull Dipper into a kiss. He pushed Dipper against the wall as his hands explored. Dipper managed to pull the creature off in time before someone saw. "Save it for tonight~"

Bill stuck his tongue out playfully before rubbing up against Dipper. Dipper giggled and lifted Bill off his feet. They shared a passionate kiss and Bill wrapped his legs tightly around Dipper's waist. Bill couldn't be more eager for tonight. 

~~~~~

As promised, Dipper asked Stan to get everyone out of the house and he accepted. Dipper made Bill wait in the living room while he fixed the bathroom up. Bill took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. He looked at the old photos on the mantel and wall, mainly focusing on Dipper. He awed at the photos of the male when he was a lot younger. A few photos showed little Dipper playing with wooden swords, having food all over his face when eating, and him with someone Bill doesn't know. From the attire, Bill assumed Dipper was meeting someone from the protectors for the first time. 

"Hey."

Bill flinched when hearing the sudden noise and turned to see Dipper shirtless. A blush formed on his cheeks, but he frowned when seeing that the wounded area's marking has grown over his chest and a majority of his arm. Dipper noticed his gaze and smiled. 

"I think it's a good color on me~"

"Mason..." Bill sighed as he looked to the side. 

"Bill, I'm fine. The wound doesn't even hurt anymore," Dipper said as he took Bill's hands. Bill reached his hand up to place on the marking. Dipper's flesh was warm and smooth. He traced his fingers over the wound itself. "Don't feel a thing, but your warmth. I feel great."

Bill took a deep breath as Dipper lead him to the bathroom. When entering, Bill was not disappointed. Dipper actually did as promised. Roses were spread around and the water was nice and hot. Dipper had locked the door just in case as he got to work. Bill looked over to see that Dipper had gotten completely naked and was stepping in. His blush grew heavier as he stood there. 

"You gonna get in?" Dipper asked. Bill snapped out of his trance and started undressing. Once his robe fell to his feet he stepped in. His breath hitched as he relaxed. The water was so nice; Bill's never felt so relaxed. He leaned back against Dipper and shut his eyes. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill protectively. Bill purred happily as he reached up to wrap his hand around Dipper's neck. Dipper hummed in delight as Bill tangled his fingers in his brown locks. The silence was pleasing. Bill felt comfortable, especially in his knight's arms. He turned around to kiss Dipper sweetly. Dipper's arms went around the blonde's waist and rubbed his skin gently. Bill purred even more as he began kissing Dipper's neck. Dipper giggled as he kissed Bill's ear. His hands slowly traveled along Bill's body. 

Bill couldn't be even more grateful for how gentle Dipper was. From all those centuries of harsh treatment from humans, Bill felt safe with Dipper's touch. 

"Something on your mind?" Dipper asked. 

"I was just thinking about things..." Bill said as he traced a finger over Dipper's chest. 

"I guess I am too. Maybe when I move in, we can work on a small area in your nest for just us. We will have privacy from the children," Dipper said. 

"That sounds nice," Bill said. He hummed as he felt Dipper's fingers trail along his side. Bill then felt a familiar feeling. A huge blush formed on his cheeks as he groaned slightly. 

"Bill?" 

"M-Mason..." Bill whined as he nuzzled his nose into Dipper's neck. Dipper stroked Bill's back as the blonde curled up against him. He hid his face in Dipper's chest as he whined. 

"Bill, what's the matter?" Dipper asked. 

"I-I just....really love your touch. I feel safe, warm...comfortable," Bill purred. Dipper smiled as he adjusted their position. Bill was laying back and Dipper's lips went to his neck. Bill purred loudly as he brushed his leg against Dipper's side. Bill moaned when Dipper bit a particular sweet spot. He wrapped his legs tightly around the man. Dipper pulled back to admire the love mark he left. He took Bill's hand and kissed it sweetly. 

"Mason...I need you," Bill purred. The heat building up in his lower area was started to get painful. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper's neck as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Dipper wasted no time heating the kiss by slipping his tongue through Bill's teeth. Bill moaned and pressed his body against Dipper's. 

"M-Mason...please...take me," Bill moaned. Dipper bit his lip as he started biting at Bill's neck again. Bill huffed as he grabbed onto Dipper and pushed him up. Once Dipper was sitting up, Bill sat in his lap. 

"Well now, what kind of boyfriend would I be to leave my mate hanging," Dipper purred before picking Bill up and stepping out of the bath. They went into a neighboring room, Dipper's, and the brunette placed the blonde down. He took this moment to gaze upon Bill. 

"W-What is it?" Bill asked. 

"How did I get so lucky with someone as perfect as you?" Dipper questioned with a smile. 

"I could say the same about you. I'm nothing special," Bill purred. 

"I beg to differ," Dipper said before climbing onto Bill. "You're perfect."

Bill grinned before pulling Dipper into a heated kiss. Dipper's hand explored down Bill's sides and chest, feeling every inch of his body and caressing with care. His fingers traced over Bill's nipple, causing the creature to moan slightly. Dipper dipped his head and started to lick the nub while using his hand to rub the other. Bill filled the room with purrs. He let out a sharp gasp when Dipper bit the nub and started tugging lightly at it. 

"M-M-Mason!"

Dipper moved down and started leaving kisses on Bill's stomach. Bill watched Dipper move down until he reached Bill's erection. Bill whimpered a little as he pulled himself up. 

"Bill?"

"The children are not around. Your family isn't around...let us have this," Bill purred in Dipper's ear. Bill took Dipper's hand and started licking his fingers. Dipper blushed as he watched Bill perform the action. Dipper then removed his coated fingers and laid Bill down. As Dipper inserted two fingers, Bill let out a loud whine. It didn't take as long as before to prepare Bill. When the brunette removed his fingers, Bill eagerly grabbed him. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Dipper teased. Dipper reached down to grab both of their erections. Bill's breath hitched and he gripped Dipper's back. Dipper pressed their erections together and began moving his hand. 

"A-AH~ Mason!" Bill moaned. Dipper groaned as he bit Bill's shoulder. "Mason, s-stop teasing."

Dipper chuckled before pulling back. He turned Bill around to have the blonde's back to him. 

"M-Mason, p-please..." Bill whined. Dipper lifted one of Bill's legs before aligning himself and thrusted upwards. Bill let out the loudest and most blissful moan. The creature sat back and took in the pleasure. He lifted one of his arms to wrap behind Dipper's head as he moved his hips. Dipper took the signal and started thrusting. 

"OOOHHHH MASON!!!" 

Dipper pulled on Bill's leg to spread him open more as he thrust upwards. Bill tightened his grip on Dipper as saliva made its way down his chin. 

All of a sudden, Dipper had a strange feeling, a more possessive feeling. Dipper growled as he dug his claws into Bill's flesh. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. 

"M-Mason?"

Bill let out a sharp gasp when Dipper leaned forward to pin him against the bed. His teeth dug into the blonde's neck and his claws dug into his flesh. Dipper started thrusting a little rougher as he growled. Bill bit his lip and tried regaining control. 

"Mason! What are you doing?!"

Dipper didn't respond or even listen for that matter. He continued going down on the blonde rougher. It actually started hurting the blonde. Dipper's movements were sloppy and broken, not caring and gentle as he was. 

"Mason, s-stop!" Bill shouted. When the brunette didn't listen, Bill growled himself before shoving Dipper hard. The brunette fell off the bed and quickly snapped out of his trance. 

"W-What?!"

"Mason! What was that?" Bill asked. 

"W-What?" Dipper asked. 

"Y-You...you were hurting me. Pinned me down and just really going rough..." Bill said. His tone had dropped increasingly as he spoke. 

"W-What?! B-Bill, I don't know what got over me," Dipper said as he rubbed his head. "I just started having this bad feeling of possession. I couldn't stop it. Bill, I promise I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dipper got up and slowly sat on the bed to look at the blonde. 

"It must be the infection. It has its symptoms..." Bill said. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Dipper said as he caressed Bill's hands. 

"I've heard of many couples going roughly like that, I guess I'm just not used to it," Bill said with a small blush. Dipper reached over to pull Bill into a warm embrace. Bill relaxed into the embrace. 

"Maybe when I get more used to sex, it won't be bad. I may like it," Bill said. "But for now, I just want what we had on our first night. I like it when you are loving to my body."

Dipper leaned forward to kissed Bill gently. 

"Do you want to finish? I can let you lead," Dipper said. Bill nodded before pushing Dipper onto the bed. 

~~~~~~~

The lovers laid in bed cuddled up together. Bill was caressing Dipper's hand as he watched the color shift. 

"Do you know anything else that's gonna happen? I don't want to hurt you like that ever again," Dipper said. 

"There's not enough for me to conclude. It's just your skin and that trance," Bill said. Dipper kissed Bill's head and purred. Bill blushed when hearing Dipper purr. "You're gonna have to take control of these strengths. Once you fully have them, I can't guarantee you'll have full control." 

"It'll be ok. Now that I know, I will try my absolute hardest. I will make this work for us. You and those kids matter to me more than anything," Dipper said. "I love you, Bill."

"I love you too, Mason," Bill smiled and wrapped his arms around Dipper. He leaned up to lick Dipper's lips. He rubbed Dipper's back, tracing his fingers gently along each fresh scratch. Bill wrapped his legs around Dipper's waist to cling to him. Dipper smiled at this and kissed Bill's head. As Bill started to fall asleep, Dipper remained awake. 

"You and those kids matter to me more than anything and I'll make sure you are safe and loved."


	17. The One Sight

Dipper groaned as his hand traveled around the bed, searching for that warmth he craved. When realizing he was alone, his eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around. The room was empty. 

"Bill?" Dipper questioned as he started to get up, only to see the blonde walk in from the bathroom. Dipper took a deep breath. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry dear. I just cleaned up from last night so your family doesn't get suspicious," Bill said as he sat down. 

"You're too sweet," Dipper purred as he wrapped his arms around Bill. Bill leaned into the touch as Dipper laid them down. Dipper brushed his hand along Bill's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A tad shook up from that event last night," Bill admitted. Dipper sighed and brought Bill's hand to his lips. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm not angry. It just caught me off guard and freaked me out a little since it was from you," Bill said. Dipper pulled Bill closer and peppered his face with kisses. Bill giggled before snuggling up to Dipper. It was warm and relaxing. Neither ever wanted to leave this spot and abandon the moment. It was perfect. 

"We should get up. No telling when they'll get back," Dipper said and sat up. The markings have taken up all of his arms and were making their way onto his back and neck. Bill noticed small things poking out of Dipper's skin on the back of his arms. He didn't get to look because Dipper slipped a shirt on. Dipper took Bill's hand as they left the room. 

They entered the living room and saw that Stan was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" Dipper asked. 

"Mabel's at work and Ford...well he's at the bar," Stan said. 

"Good, I don't want to see him," Dipper said with an irritated tone. 

"Kid, you were awfully protective of anyone in your family, including Ford. I knew you were irritated at him, but I didn't expect you to get so nasty. And for what? For Cipher?" Stan said. Dipper looked a tad offended. "Now now, don't get me wrong. I get it. I get you've grown attached to Cipher and those pe- excuse me, creatures, but it honestly caught me off guard with how nasty you got."

"Stanley, can't friends just be protective of one another? I'd do the same," Bill said. 

"Friends eh? Is that what you two are?" Stan questioned. The two males looked at one another then back at Stan. "So friends sleep with one another? Or is it because you were scared for him to sleep in another bed?" Stan asked and Dipper felt his face drop. "I even saw a little something extra on the sheets. I must say, I never thought that day would come."

Dipper and Bill's faces heated up quickly as they looked away. 

"S-Stan, I-I umm err" Dipper was cut off by Stan facing him and slamming his fist on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

"I am not a man to judge your decisions, BUT I am a man with questions, so you may as well start explaining."

Dipper and Bill looked at one another. 

"I've taken a lot of time getting to know the real him. The person under that facade of destruction you all see. I've seen things with him that you wouldn't believe unless you saw it yourself. We wanted to wait to say something to you because it was just rushing with details. Bill has these trust issues and I've respected them enough to let us go slow. You would have freaked out anyway," Dipper confessed. 

"It's not that I would have freaked-- well ya I would have freaked out a little. Listen, I'm not used to this. I know you and I know that you can take care of yourself and if this is a real decision of yours then I'm all for it, but don't be pissed if I keep a watchful eye," Stan said. Dipper smiled and sighed in relief. 

"Thank you, Stan. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me and Bill," Dipper said. Stan then turned to Bill. 

"Even though I'm old, I still have my eye on you. I want to trust you like Mason, but I can't rush it. I just hope you take care of him," Stan said. 

"You don't need to worry. Mason is my life," Bill purred as he leaned against Dipper. He latched onto Dipper's arm and gave soft purrs. 

~~~~

Bill examined the market and the items each booth contained. 

"These prices are outrageous Pines. In all my years of watching over villages, I've never seen one have such high prices for simple meals," Bill spoke. 

"We've hit rock bottom a few times. We're starting to raise more people than we can feed. Mainly with the recent reward to Gideon," Dipper said, growling a little on the last sentence. 

"Gideon? The man that spread the falseness of my Luminaries?" Bill questioned and Dipper nodded. 

"Dude got a hella lot more money than he should have. Usually, alphas only reward such big things for something that's worth sending the village into rock bottom," Dipper said. 

"Has it backfired?" Bill questioned. 

"I don't know. I haven't been around long enough to pay attention. Even if I am, I still don't pay attention. My mind is elsewhere," Dipper said before giving Bill a flirty look. Bill burst into giggles. 

"I knew I was devilishly handsome," Bill smirked. 

"Damn right." 

The two laughed before hearing a familiar voice. 

"Dipper!"

They turned to see Ford approaching them. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"Mason, please. Hear me out!" Ford begged. Dipper gave an annoyed look before feeling Bill place his hand on his back, reassuring him that it was fine. Dipper was rather surprised with how calm Bill was now. 

"Fine." 

"Can we talk in private?"

"No. Don't be a damn coward," Dipper hissed. 

"Mason, please. I'm sorry. It's been such a long time since I've seen you, I haven't realized all that's changed!" Ford said. 

"How's about next time, ya shut your fucking mouth!" Dipper hissed. Ford sighed deeply before rubbing his head. 

"We never were great with communication," he admitted. 

"You know Ford, I'm not like you. I'm not interested in slaying innocent beings just because they're different! I'm not interested in slaying them just to selfishly drown myself in the dumbass rewards these fucked up alphas give! I'm not interested in this shit because I have a heart and soul!" Dipper shouted. At this point, a crowd started to surround them. 

"Mason, please--" Ford started. 

"Shut the fuck up! I am fed up with hearing worthless shit like you and everyone else whine about how your life has been shit and all your problems will be solved with the slaying of the innocent! Monsters or not, they're still beings! You have no fucking idea how bad they have it!" 

"And just how would you know that?" another voice spoke. They all turned to see Gideon exit the crowd. 

"Just how do you know that Pines?" he asked again.

Dipper glanced over at Bill, who looked just as worried. He got too into the argument and said too much, forgetting where he was. 

"How's about you just tell everyone! Let everybody know that you are nothing more than a traitor!" Gideon hissed. A cold sweat ran down Dipper's forehead. 

"Dipper?"

Dipper turned to see Mabel in the crowd as well. 

"What's he talking about?" Mabel questioned. 

"Allow me to explain Mabel darlin'. Folks, it seems Mr. Pines here has sacrificed his loyalty to you for something more pathetic," Gideon said. 

"Mason, what is he talking about?" Ford questioned. 

"I have no idea! Gideon, what the hell are you getting at?!" Dipper hissed as he backed up a little. He was close to Bill. He could feel the creature's emotions and the paranoia that radiated off him. He was getting stressed. 

"Admit it, Pines. You've done everything on purpose lately to avoid damage towards those damn pests! You sacrificed dignity to save one, you refused to hand over the cure for the illness, and now, you stand here spewing the shit Blaine did all those years ago!" Gideon hissed. 

"Don't bring my father into this! He has nothing to do with this and I'm no traitor!" Dipper hissed. Bill could feel the energy radiating off Dipper. The angrier he was getting, the worse the infection was getting. Whispering filled the crowd as Gideon smirked. 

"Well, if you're not a traitor, then I guess I can do this right in front of you and you won't do a thing!" Gideon spoke up before reaching behind him and yanking Azul from under his cape. Dipper and Bill could feel their insides twist up and their blood run cold. Gideon reached into his pocket and yanked out a knife to hold to Azul's throat. 

"PUT HIM DOWN!!!" Bill screamed. Everyone looked at Bill. 

"The pretty ones were always the stupid ones. Stay out of this, you blonde fuck!" Gideon hissed.

"So what will it be Pines? If you were to stand there and watch me kill this fucker right here, right now, it'll prove you're no traitor! Otherwise? I guess that'll be up to everyone else," Gideon smirked. Azul whimpered and stared like a deer in headlights. 

Dipper could tell Bill was using every bit of his power to hold himself back, but he was visibly shaking with anger.

"Gideon, that's enough, don't you think?" Mabel questioned. 

"Oh what, you're gonna side with your traitor of a fucking brother?" Gideon shouted as he squeezed Azul tightly. Azul screamed and let out a cry. "I'm sure everyone else will be thrilled to watch this pest's blood spill."

The crowd started agreeing and some were encouraging Gideon. Gideon smirked before lowering the knife to Azul's throat. 

"NO!!!!!"

Dipper roared as a puff of blue smoke erupted from his throat. The brunette roared as his eyes lit up a bright up. The crowd gasped and step back a little as the man's body shifted. Dipper had formed into a complete monster. Growing almost as huge as Bill's monster, Dipper's skin ripped to reveal the nightly blue color. Lines formed on his chest to form lineart of bright blue eyes. Six white eyes grow on his face and his mouth grew two rows of teeth. His body ended ups shifting into the form of a centaur looking creature. His body was covered in markings. The crowd was shocked, no they were terrified. Gideon grinned before tossing Azul aside. There was another furious roar that came from Bill as he shifted. This had Gideon taken back. 

As the monsters swiped at the cowering people, Azul whined, catching their attention. The creatures turned to the smaller one, giving Gideon the opportunity to whistle loudly. Within seconds, huge nets were dropped onto them. They weren't having it and instantly began fighting back until multiple weapons were fired at them. Bill continued fighting back, but Dipper was suffering due to not being experienced with the new abilities. Bill managed to break the net and started going into a blind rage. Bill had nothing on his mind but to kill everyone in sight. He had enough of this. He wanted everyone to suffer. He wasn't going to let anyone take his family from him ever again. 

Everyone was in a panic as the protectors surrounded the monsters. Bill roared and shot blue flares from his mouth at the protectors. Ford had moved and forced Mabel out of the way. Everything was chaos. 

"CIPHER!!"

Bill turned to see Stan coming into the scene. He was armed with a spear for protection. 

"What happened to Dipper?! What did you do to him?!" Stan questioned. Stan couldn't process it. Just this morning he found out his nephew was in a relationship with the most dangerous being alive. Now, here he was. Standing on what was practically a battlefield. He was terrified. He was shaking as millions of thoughts ran through his mind. 

"M-Mason..."

"STANLEY!! WATCH OUT!!" Diego called out. Snapping out of his thoughts, Stan realized the furious Cipher was stomping right towards him. 

"Cipher! Snap out of it!" Stan shouted. He backed away and held the spear close. He didn't know what to do. He was terrified of the monster. 

"STANLEY! RUN!" Diego screamed. Stan took off. Bill was still on his tail. The creature was swiping at people that were attacking him. Azul whine in fear and Dipper shielded the tiny critter with his huge body as he fought off many attackers. Bill turned to make his way back to Dipper until he was struck in the shoulder by the blade of a spear. He turned to glare furiously at the man responsible, Ford. 

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NEPHEW!!" Ford screamed. With that, a rage-blinded Cipher stormed to Ford, jaw ready to snatch the elder up. Ford stood tall with another spear in hand, ready for his fate. 

"FORD!!!"

It happened fast. Far too fast. No one could process the next occurrence. All Ford could remember was being roughly shoved out of the way and hearing a blood-curdling scream. He could see the body being lifted into Cipher's mouth as the monster angrily bit down. 

Everything was frozen as if time was damaged. Ford stared in horror as blood splattered onto his face. He could hear Mabel screaming loudly, but he couldn't make out the words she screamed, he didn't want to know. Then he could hear Dipper. 

Dipper wasn't sounding like the monster he shifted to. He was screaming just as much. He was petrified. Everyone had frozen to watch the body fall to the ground. Dipper had gotten up and rushed over. His body was reacting crazily, shifting back and forth, screams of terror were heard from him. Ford could make out the tears that spilled from Dipper's eyes. He could feel Mabel tugging harshly at his coat. Ford couldn't move though. He could only sit there and listen to the screaming. He could only stare at the murderous rage of Cipher as the beast let out a final roar, allowing the body to fall to the ground. Ford felt sick. He felt tears building up as he stared at the bloody mess. Screaming, crying, roaring filled his ears but he saw no one but that sight. It was the worst thing Ford had ever imagined. It was the worst thing he's ever seen. It was the one sight he never wanted to see. 

Finally, he found his voice, but all he could do was scream out to the man on the ground a few feet away. 

**"STANLEY!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go dead for over a month only to return to bring tears! QwQ
> 
> Here's Dipper's monster design along with a smol doodle of the Cipher monster because there was extra space.  
> 


	18. Unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa/pseuds/Princesa for making this wonderful fanart UvU:  
> ♡♡♡♡ https://larvahumana.tumblr.com/post/167832650062/hidden-beneath-gold-by-xxcorruptedbluexx ♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Very glorious (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Rage. 

Pure hatred and rage were all the creature felt when he attacked. He wasn't thinking. He couldn't think of anything else but to hurt them, the worthless beings that were going to take his child away right in front of him. 

No one stopped him. The critter couldn't stop him, the screaming couldn't stop him, Dipper--

Dipper. 

He's screaming. 

Bill found himself pausing in the chaos as he whipped his head around. Dipper was towering over something on the ground. His body was reacting viciously to the transformation. He was screaming, he was crying. 

"M-Mason..."

Bill ignored the protectors who desperately tried to attack him but continued to fail due to their fear. Bill approached Dipper quickly. His chest was hurting. Why was his mate crying? Was is the infection? Was it hurting that badly?!

Bill's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the thing Dipper was towering over was a body. The blonde froze as his face fell with a horrified expression. 

Stanley. 

It was Stanley's body. 

Bill felt his stomach drop as he looked at Dipper. 

"M-Mason!" he called out. His voice was desperately trying not to escape his throat. Dipper just ignored him. The ignorance was only hurting Bill more. Bill reached out to Dipper, but the blue creature only stormed off in the other direction. 

"MASON!!!" Bill screamed. Azul's whining interrupted Bill and the blonde turned to see the baby clawing at his foot. Protectors were starting to surround him. Bill quickly grabbed Azul before bolting off into the forest. Bill quickly shifted down to human as he dived into the bushes. He could see only a few protectors dash past him. Bill took the opportunity to let out a huge roar. He could hear a familiar voice shout at the protectors to retreat to the village. They had no choice. When it was safe, Bill quickly dashed through the trees. 

~~~~

Dipper found himself sliding down a rocky hill as his body continued to react viciously. He could hear a few people yelling to find him, but they were interrupted by Diego, screaming for them to retreat back. 

Dipper quickly made his way into the forest and managed to stumble upon a cave. He decided to take cover and try and calm down. The tears were still flowing as the image of Stan's body filled his mind. 

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He just let it all out. 

This was a nightmare. He had to be sleeping. Dipper shut his eyes tightly and hoped to just wake up, wake up in his bed next to Bill. 

Bill. 

Dipper's eyes shot open as he thought back to the blonde. Dipper felt incredibly frustrated with himself for just leaving the blonde like that. Why did he do that? He obviously heard Bill call out to him. So why did he just run?

Was he so terribly devastated that he had forgotten about Bill? Was he angry with Bill?

"No..no I'm not."

Stan meant so much to Dipper and to see his lover snatch him up like a rag doll made his stomach turn. But he knew that blonde wasn't aiming at him on purpose. Stan only put himself in that position to save Ford. 

Dipper's breathing managed to calm down and his body shifted back to human. He groaned in pain and grabbed his shoulder. His body felt like it was on fire. Dipper limped out of the cave and looked around. He was familiar with this part of the forest. He started limping down a path towards the nest as his thoughts raced. All he could think about what how devastated Bill could be. He couldn't imagine how much Bill hated him now. 

~~~~

Bill had burst into raging sobs as horrid thoughts raced through his head. 

**Look what you did you fucking monster! You killed someone who meant a lot to him!**

**You're an absolute monster. You don't deserve him.**

**He's probably plotting to kill you right now.**

**He doesn't love you anymore. You ruined everything. Hope it was worth it.**

Bill wanted to vomit at these thoughts. The blood that was still in his mouth sealed the deal. He turned to vomit right on the ground as he heard whimpers. He felt the little creatures rubbing up against him as they tried to comfort him. 

"He hates me! He thinks I'm a monster!!" Bill choked. "I ruined everything! I knew this would happen!"

The critters looked at Bill with pleading eyes. 

"I-I w-wasn't as important as h-h-his great uncle. Stanley meant so damn much to M-Mason and I took him away! I-I didn't think about anything. I-I let my anger get the best of me," Bill continued to cry. 

"Da-Da," Azul whined as he settled into Bill's lap and pawed at his chest. 

"I d-don't deserve him, but w-without him, I don't think I can live. I just want to fucking die. I'm sure it'll make everything for him better....he'll probably be happy for once," Bill sobbed. The critters desperately whined in protest. 

Bill brought his knees up to his chest before digging into his robe. He pulled out the piece of jewelry; a ring. 

"He probably wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with a pest like me," Bill whispered before throwing the ring across the room. Bill buried his face in his hands as he let the horrid thoughts take over. Unbeknownst to Bill, Dipper was close. 

**You ruined everything.**

**He wants you dead.**

**He doesn't love you.**

**Why don't you do him a favor and just drop dead?**

"Bill?"

 **He'll kill you himself. He'll feel no remorse. He hates you.**

"BILL!"

Bill snapped out of his thoughts when hearing the familiar voice. No. No. No no no no. Bill reacted quickly and jumped up to climb up the wall to hide behind the rocks. Bill waited and not even 2 minutes pass, he saw him enter. He looked terrible. His wound was bleeding and he had several other injuries. It just made Bill want to vomit again. 

"Bill, I know you're in here. Come out, please," Dipper said. He saw the critters looking up at him with anxious eyes. "Where's daddy?"

They only shook their heads and backed away. Dipper could tell they were scared and upset. 

"Bill, please. I'm not mad--"

_**"LIAR!!"** _

Bill's voice was so loud, it shook the nest a little. 

"Bill, listen to me. I would never lie to you," Dipper said as he looked around. 

"I-I just fucking killed your great u-uncle and I-I'd be d-damned if you are going to stand there and tell me you don't h-hate me!" Bill screamed. 

"I should, shouldn't I?" Dipper questioned and it cracked Bill's heart a little. "But I'm not. Listen, I'm more angry at myself for leaving you and Azul like that. Truth be told, I don't blame you at all for hating me right now." 

Bill stayed still as he heard Dipper moving around. 

"Bill, I had told you that no matter what happens, NO MATTER WHAT, I'd still love you. Yes, I'm devastated about what happened, but I can't live with myself knowing I hurt you," Dipper said as he continued looking around, managing to get into Bill's line of sight. "I promised you that I would never leave you. Stanley meant a lot to me, but no one could mean the world to me like you do. I love you so much and I will never stop loving you."

Bill found himself crying quietly. Dipper's sweet words swirled in his mind fighting against the horrid thoughts. Bill was absolutely shocked with Dipper. He couldn't believe Dipper still loved him, even after he took someone from him. There was no way this was real, he had to be dreaming. 

"Stan was a great man and he sacrificed himself to save his brother. He was brave to do that, knowing what would happen. I know that he's not truly gone forever and that he'll still be with me forever. We both know that. He'll want me to move on and not shut myself away to drown myself with the scene. If he was here now, he wouldn't have blamed you. Bill, please believe me."

The critters had rubbed up against Dipper as their own small tears escaped. They were terribly worried for Bill. Bill was still quiet. He was sobbing and trembling violently. 

"Bill, can you please come down?"

Bill was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at Dipper. The man had his arms open wide with a small smile. His chocolate eyes held the same warmness Bill craved. 

"Please, I won't hurt you. I just want to love you."

Bill stared at Dipper before backing into the corner he was in. Dipper could tell he was scared. The brunette calmly walked over to the wall before climbing up to where Bill was. Once up, he looked at the blonde. The poor thing was curled up in the corner and visibly shaking. He had his face buried in his hands. Dipper sat on the ledge and slowly reached out to the poor thing. Dipper was slow and careful. He didn't want to startle Bill and terrify him even more. Dipper managed to scoot closer before he brushed Bill's hair out of his face. The shorter flinched as the taller caressed his face. Bill whined a little before Dipper pulled him into his chest. Bill gasped a little before Dipper tightened his grip. Dipper caressed Bill's face gently as they locked eyes. They both had red and puffy eyes and their faces were stained with tears. 

_"I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to!"_ Bill blurted as he clenched Dipper's chest. "I-I wasn't thinking! I let my anger get to me! I'm so sorry Mason! I understand if you want to kill me!"

"Hey hey, shhh. Bill calm down," Dipper whispered. Bill was hyperventilating. "Deep breaths. In, out. In, out."

Bill started taking deep breaths as he snuggled up to Dipper. Bill buried his face in Dipper's neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. Dipper rubbed circles on Bill's back as he whispered sweet nothings.

"Let it all out," Dipper whispered. Bill continued sobbing as he clung to Dipper, digging his nails into the man's bruised skin. It took a few minutes, but they made progress. Once Bill was calm, Dipper picked him up bridal style before hopping down. The blonde tightened his grip on Dipper as he nuzzled his face into his neck. The brunette walked to the back of the nest and past a few more rocks to enter a room. It was average size with tons of sheets on the floor. There was a flat rock next to them that contained a photo or two of Dipper and hanging on the wall were a few small torches. Dipper laid Bill gently on the sheets before leaning over to rustle around the small pile of supplies next to the sheets. He pulled out the spare first aid and started to tend to their injuries. It took a good few minutes before he finished patching the wounds and laid down next to Bill when done. Bill was looking at his hands as he curled in on himself. Dipper sighed before wrapping an arm around the blonde. He could feel the emotions radiating off Bill. He was devastated, hurt, shocked, disappointed in himself. Dipper then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Bill's lips. Bill immediately latched onto Dipper. 

The kiss was forgiving and sweet. Dipper pushed Bill down and crawled over him. 

"I love you," Dipper whispered. 

"I truly don't see how. I shouldn't be more important than Stanley," Bill whispered. 

"You were just protecting us and acting out on your anger. It was instincts. Hell, my transformation kicked in due to my parental instinct. Bill, I'm not going to blame you for what happened. It's not your fault," Dipper said. The critters managed to squeeze into the room and curled up next to the boys. "And don't you say that. You are extremely important! You mean more to me than anyone, even my own life. I'd give up everything for you. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I ruined your life there. Your friends, your family, they all know now..." Bill whimpered. "I ruined everything..."

"I was already planning to leave that life and start a new one with you. Ya, I'll miss my family and friends dearly, but no one could mean the world to me as you do," Dipper said. Bill broke into another sob before clinging to Dipper. Dipper hugged Bill tightly as he rubbed the male's back. Azul hopped onto Dipper's shoulder and the brunette kissed his head gently. 

"I'm just so happy you all are alright. Please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," Dipper whispered reassuringly. Dipper pulled one of the sheets over Bill, allowing the creature to snuggle up in the warmth. Bill curled up against Dipper as he started breathing heavily. Dipper noticed Bill had small feathers extending out of his hair and his forehead was starting to reveal the third eye. Dipper stroked Bill's face gently as the blonde opened his eyes to stare at him. 

"I'm right here. You have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to leave you," Dipper whispered before kissing Bill gently. Bill whined a little before wrapping his arms around Dipper tightly as if he were to die the moment he let go. Bill opened his lips to allow Dipper to take control. Dipper pulled Bill onto him as the kiss turned passionate. Dipper's hands caressed Bill's cheeks gently and he felt a few tears coming from the blonde's eyes. Dipper pulled back a little to look at the shorter male. 

"You're so beautiful," Dipper said with a sweet smile. Bill smiled back before pressing his forehead against Dipper's. Dipper ran his hand along Bill's side. Dipper could hear Bill purring as he rubbed his back gently. 

"No one's touch could ever make me feel this way. I could live off your touch forever. It's gentle, warm, and makes me feel loved," Bill said. Dipper chuckled a little before placing a sweet kiss on Bill's lips again. "You have no idea how relieved and happy I am to have you."

"I'm here to stay. Get some sleep. You really need it," Dipper said sweetly. 

"Promise you'll be here when I wake?" Bill asked as he nuzzled into Dipper's neck. 

"I promise, my sweet angel," Dipper whispered with a sweet smile. Bill gave a small smile in return before relaxing against Dipper's chest. Dipper looked at the critters, who had fallen asleep themselves. Azul poked his head out from under the sheets before crawling over to settle against the crook of Dipper's neck. 

"I promise everything will be alright," Dipper whispered before slipping into dreamland.


	19. Scars of the Past

The dust had cleared from the destruction. Only the sounds of the protectors, terrified villagers, and sobbing were heard. Gideon stood in the middle of it all, staring over at a few particular people, Mabel and Ford. They refused to leave. They couldn't leave. With Dipper's unexpected turn of events, seeing The Cipher in person, and watch him murder Stan was overwhelming. 

Gideon watched from afar before he felt a presence near him. 

"So, you saw him?"

"Transformed right in from of my eyes. Pines is definitely involved with him. He's become one of them," Gideon stated with disgust. 

"I suggest help with cleaning. Afterwards, gather the villagers together. A meeting will be held between us and our allies. No more waiting," Samuel spoke. Gideon turned to face the alpha. 

"Taking Pines out will be a breeze. He has no self-control. Cipher, on the other hand, will bring a problem," Gideon spoke. "But with both fighting together, I can only see destruction and much death ahead."

"More deaths will occur, but our people will die with honor. Them, however, their deaths will be a miracle," Samual spoke. 

"Much confidence eh?" Gideon questioned. 

"I never ceased my confidence. We will no longer hide in shame. We will make history," Samuel said before giving Gideon a peck on the cheek. "Now, be a good boy and get together with Diego. We need to pull out survivors and get everyone together."

Gideon watched as Samuel and a few guards leave the scene. He then turned back to Ford and Mabel. Ford was holding Stan's remains close as he let out raging sobs. Mabel was standing a few feet behind him. Gideon took this as an opportunity to approach her. 

"Did you know?"

"What?" Gideon questioned. 

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No. I only expected Mason to confess. I didn't expect that. If so, I would have done it differently," Gideon spoke. Mabel then turned to smack Gideon hard across the face. 

"Why did you fucking do it in the first place?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Gideon glared at Mabel as he grabbed his cheek. 

"If you didn't do this shit and actually think for one, my great uncle would be alive! He's dead because of you!!" Mabel screamed. Gideon then grabbed the brunette by the wrists. 

"I am NOT the enemy! Your brother is! Can't you see he's become one of them!?"

Mabel looked down at Ford and gazed upon Stan's remains. 

"Cipher brainwashed your brother! Mason would have murdered us anyway! He didn't give enough of a damn to think about his own kind first! He's WORSE than your father!" Gideon shouted. 

"But...maybe..." 

"No buts! It's obvious that Mason's chose his side! He's NOTHING but a traitor now!" Gideon said. Mabel looked aside before feeling Gideon pull her closer. Mabel couldn't help but burst into tears. Gideon looked down at Ford. The man had gone stiff. "We'll fix everything."

~~~~

Bill jolted awake after having a third nightmare that night. He started hyperventilating as soon as he rose up. 

"Mason! Mason!" Bill said very quickly. He felt himself shaking violently and tears were threatening to spill. "MASON!"

Bill felt strong arms around him and being pulled into someone's lap. Bill felt kisses being placed on his neck and cheek as the arms tightened their grip. 

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here," a soothing voice spoke. Bill turned his head to look at Dipper. Dipper rubbed Bill's chest and stomach gently as Bill started to calm down. The golden one felt the critters nuzzling against him to help. Dipper smiled slightly before Bill started to struggle. 

"Bill?" 

Bill forced himself out of Dipper's grip before slipping out of the room. Dipper followed quickly before realizing that Bill had vomited. Dipper dropped to his knees next to his mate and patted his back. It took a minute for Bill to finish vomiting, but he nearly collapsed when he was done. Dipper pulled Bill close and rubbed his back as the creature coughed violently. Bill had been vomiting every time he had awoken from a nightmare. Dipper was getting seriously worried about him. 

Dipper took the moment as an opportunity to sniff Bill's scent. Ever since the transformation, Dipper's abilities and instincts had improved rather quickly. It had become a habit for him to sniff his mate's scent. 

Dipper pulled Bill closer and buried his nose into the golden one's neck; Bill did the same to him. Bill was whimpering softly as a few tears spilled. His skin felt icy under Dipper's touch.

"I-I could still t-t-taste the blood," Bill choked a sob. "I-I c-could feel it running down m-m-my throat and h-his flesh in my teeth!"

Dipper tightened his grip on Bill and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"I saw you s-screaming....you were horrified. Y-You were terrified of me! Y-You wanted to g-get away from m-me!" Bill continued to sob. The critters pawed at Bill, trying to comfort him. 

Dipper looked down at Bill as the small creature curled up in his lap and continued to sob. Dipper waited a bit to let Bill let it all out before he placed a kiss on the creature's forehead. 

"It's ok, it's ok," Dipper whispered. 

"Is it really?" Bill asked. Dipper was taken back. 

"Of course it is Bill. Why would you ask?"

"Mason, you're so sweet but so stupid!" Bill choked out. "You know things are not fine. You know I killed Stan, you know I caused this stupid war to just worsen, you know I just made your life hell! Why do you love me!?"

Bill was freaking out more as he let out more sobs. Dipper sighed as he leaned down to bury his face in Bill's neck. Bill gripped Dipper tightly as he sobbed. Dipper watched as feathers sprouted out of Bill's hair. 

"I love you so much," Dipper whispered. "Never forget that."

Bill's sobs reduced to whimpers as Dipper pulled back. Dipper caressed Bill's face before leaning forward to kiss him gently. Bill latched onto Dipper and refused to let go. The brunette's sweet kiss made Bill's chest blossom with emotion. Bill tried making it the most passionate kiss as if it were to be his very last. 

Dipper knew Bill was devastated by his actions and wanted to apologize in every way possible. He also knew that Bill was having a hard time accepting that he still loved him after doing that. This was the very first and only time Bill was given affection by another person and it caused him to be paranoid. He was scared and Dipper knew this far too well. 

Once they finally parted for air, Bill immediately tried going in for more until Dipper stopped him. Bill gave a worried look as if he were about to go into another panic attack. However, Dipper caressed his face with care. 

"I can see the fear in your eyes. I can see the quivering man behind that terrifying facade," Dipper started before leaning down to Bill's ear. "I can see the man I fell in love with behind the monster everyone else sees. I'm no one perfect and I never will be. But I know that I have found my perfect one." 

Bill nuzzled into Dipper's neck as he took in the sweet words. 

"You are perfect. You're nothing like those rats. You're sweet, you're beautiful, you're understanding, you love me for me...there's just so much more...you are literally an angle. A perfect angle..." 

Dipper chuckled. He stood up with Bill in his arms and walked in the den. He placed the creature down and decided to start removing Bill's jewelry. Bill glanced up at him as Dipper removed his earrings. 

"What are you doing?"

"Having all this gold on must be uncomfortable at times," Dipper said as he reached for Bill's wrist cuffs. 

"N-No!" Bill shouted. Dipper was caught off guard. 

"W-What's wrong?" 

Bill didn't respond. He only crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. 

"Bill....what's the matter? You know you can tell me," Dipper said. 

"M-Mason...you really haven't been around for as long as I have..." Bill said. "I hate being like this."

Dipper looked at Bill as he tried processing his words. He didn't want to be a dumbfounded blunt like before and just ask 'why.' But he wanted to know what bothered his sweet mate. 

Dipper reached out to place a hand on Bill's back. 

"Talk to me. I want to understand," Dipper said calmly. "Whatever is wrong, I promise we will work with it." 

Bill looked up at Dipper. The brunette kissed his cheek and gave a small smile. Bill continued to sit there and look elsewhere 

"Do you trust me?" Dipper asked. Bill instantly looked up at Dipper. He held an uncomfortable look. 

"Please Mason..."

Dipper took a deep breath. 

"I don't want to force you. I only want you to trust me. I don't know what's wrong, but I know that it must be hard for you. I know you're hurt," Dipper said. 

Bill looked to be struggling to hold his tears. However, Dipper reached over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Bill couldn't hold back and burst into raging sobs. 

"I'M A FUCKING FAILURE! I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! I DON'T DESERVE MY CHILDREN! I DON'T DESERVE YOU! I'M A FUCKING WORTHLESS **PEST!** "

"Bill..." Dipper whispered. "Calm down..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN DAMNIT! I'M NOTHING BUT A FAILURE MASON!" Bill screamed before yanking the cuffs off. Dipper stared in horror at what was revealed to him. Bill's wrists were littered with scars, but they were familiar to Dipper. Dipper knew those scars too well. Dipper lifted his head to look Bill in the eye. 

Bill looked to struggle with his words. He only burst into tears before shoving his face into his hands. Dipper continued looking at his wrists. He slowly reached out to take Bill's hands gently. He then brought Bill into a tight hug as a few tears slipped from his eyes. 

"Bill...I-I had no idea!" Dipper said as he buried his nose in Bill's neck. The critters had slipped into the den when hearing the cries and noticed Bill's scars as well. Their faces dropped instantly. 

"I-I-I didn't th-think I-I would...."

"H-How long?!" Dipper forced out. Bill took a few minutes to collect himself, but he struggled with his words. Dipper grabbed Bill's face and locked eyes with him. Bill opened his mouth, only to shut it quickly. "Please. I'm begging you. Please talk to me!"

The critters had crawled over to the two and Bill quickly hide his hands. 

"D-Da-Da..." Azul said. Bill only curled up and hid in Dipper's chest. Dipper took a few deep breaths as he rubbed Bill's back. The critters pawed at Bill, hoping to get a response. Dipper looked down at them and shook his head slightly. They got the message and curled up against Bill. They looked like they were ready to cry too. 

Dipper rubbed Bill's back slowly and in a comforting manner. Bill remained frozen. He didn't want to face them. If he was terrified before, he's petrified now. Dipper wrapped his arms tighter around Bill, allowing the smaller one to get closer. He then started to run his fingers through Bill's hair. The creature was shaking violently and gripping Dipper's shirt like a lifeline. 

It took a solid half hour to get Bill to calm down. Dipper and the critter never left his side once. Bill never showed his face once. He simply refused to. 

Dipper was shocked, confused, upset, he didn't know. He honestly hated himself at that moment for not noticing before. He wanted to beat himself up and torture himself forever. He was so focused on children, protecting everyone, the chaos happening... Dipper wanted to shoot himself. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Dipper snapped out of his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry... I-I should of....told you," Bill whispered. "I-I thought I wouldn't have to think about them anymore. I-I-I didn't want t-to think about them anymore...it was a mistake I-I wanted to forget about..."

"Bill...listen... I never want to force you into anything, to say anything, to confess anything... I should be sorry for being a terrible mate," Dipper said. 

"You're not a terrible mate. There's so much shit going on..."

"But you're the most important. You and those children are my life," Dipper said. Bill whimpered a little before pulling back. Dipper looked at him as he reached over to caress his face. 

"These weren't recent," Bill blurted. 

"What?"

"The scars...they were from so long ago..." Bill whispered. "I was stupid...weak..."

Dipper took Bill's hands gently and rubbed his thumb along the knuckles. 

"What happened?"

"I-I was stupid. I-I wasn't what everyone saw me be...I wasn't a monster..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mason...I wasn't the leader you all thought I was. I was nothing but average, maybe less. There wasn't ever a leader back before," Bill said. 

"R-Really? T-Then how did you become so?"

"I was an introvert back then. I barely did anything, but the children loved me for some damn reason," Bill said as he wiped his eyes. "If anything, they were stronger than I was..."

The critters looked up at Bill in confusion. 

"When this war started, we guided one another through battle. But...I was emotionally damaged the moment I saw them start to fall. The more and more I saw fall, the more I hated myself," Bill whimpered. "I wasn't strong enough Mason."

"Bill..."

"I developed the habit of hurting myself. Every time I lost one of them, I would cause another scar to remind me of my failure," Bill whined before burying his face in his hands. "I thought they hated me! I-I thought they were disappointed in me and didn't want me anymore! I thought so much Mason...and it was all terrible..."

"What made you stop?" Dipper asked. 

"Because of them. They always told me how great I was for being a father to them and that they loved me. Before, I didn't think much of it, but when they reminded me every day. They told me how grateful they were, how proud they were to have me...it gave me the confidence I needed. It took fucking forever for me to become the monster everyone saw and the fathers my children needed. It was still VERY painful to see my children fall, but I used the stone instead of myself to scar."

Dipper hugged Bill tightly. Bill buried his face into Dipper's chest. 

"I wanted to die so badly. I just wanted to stop worrying, stop living in fear, I just wanted it all to stop..." Bill blurted. "I wasn't prepared for that position and it made me feel so many different things...I hated it." 

Dipper lifted one of Bill's hands to his lips and placed a kiss on each scar. 

"The past is the past. The past is full of memories and events we wish to forget, but we can't. The past is full of mistakes we've learned from and full of regrets. We can't change the past, but all we can do now is focus on the present and our future."

Bill looked up at Dipper. Dipper continued placing sweet kisses on Bill's scars. Bill smiled as he watched. He rested against Dipper's chest and shut his eyes. Dipper leaned down to kiss Bill sweetly, in which Bill returned the gentle gesture. 

"I worry about you every day and I never want to see you hurt yourself,"

"I promised myself years ago to stop..." Bill said. "For my children..."

"Please...I want you to talk to me about these things. I don't want you bottling these feelings up and keeping them from me," Dipper said. "Especially stuff this severe...I was so scared..."

"I want to be able to talk with you. It's just...I'm afraid. I'm always afraid. I've never been in a relationship. I don't know what is too much. I don't know what is enough. I don't know if it's the right time or if I'm comfortable enough....or if you're even ready for it..."

"The relationship doesn't have to be fast-paced. We don't have to confess everything at once. It's just...it's my first too. I'm so worried about you. I feel as if I don't know what's going on, I feel like I'm failing you. I don't want to seem possessive; I just don't want to lose you or seem like a terrible mate," Dipper said as he locked eyes with Bill. Bill couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

"You're awful...." he stated as he relaxed in the embrace. "But I'm worse...we really are meant for each other..."

Bill heard whimpers and looked over to see the critters looking up at him. He could make out their small tears threatening to fall. He reached his arms out and the critters jumped into his warm embrace. 

"I'm so sorry my babies..." Bill whispered. Bill held the critters close and Dipper held Bill close. They laid there in a cuddle pile while nothing but the wind filled the air. Bill curled around the critters and snuggled closely into Dipper's chest. 

"I love you," Dipper said. 

"I love you too...and I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. It'll be alright. We're taking it one step at a time," Dipper said. Bill rubbed his wrists slightly before Dipper took his hands into his own. "Get some rest. You need it after this night..."

Bill smiled a little before leaning up to kiss Dipper softly. He then rested his head against Dipper's chest as he brought the critters up to his own chest. Dipper took in a deep breath as he rested against the sheets. He was exhausted. Bill was exhausted. Everyone was drained. Dipper pressed his lips to Bill's forehead and relaxed against his sweethearts. 

One step at a time. This war will end and everything will turn out for the better. It's just a step at a time.


	20. Goal and Promise

A few weeks passed without a word. The villages were silent, dead silent. Everyone went about their day without so much as a word. They were filled with fear, confusion, and hurt. Samuel had gone away without a word, leaving Gideon in charge of the village. Stan never had a proper funeral. He was nothing more than a body added to the pile. Ford wasn't having it and Mabel tried to convince Gideon to give him a proper one, but he refused. 

"Alpha's orders," he would say. He wasn't alpha though. He was nothing better than them. 

Ford was devastated to find out that Stan didn't receive a proper burial and literally threw himself into the crowd as they piled his body onto the many others to be burned. Mabel couldn't watch. She had to leave and ended up having night terrors afterward. Ford let out raging sobs into Deigo's arms as he was held back and watched Stan's body burn. He didn't know what hurt him more, the fact that Dipper betrayed them or the fact Stan died with bad blood between the family. 

Ford never slept after the body burn. He only thought about the situation. He honestly thought it was all his fault. He brought bad blood among the family and Stan died knowing that. He believed Stan would never be at true peace knowing of this bad blood he brought. It only hurt him more. 

He never came out of his room. Mabel tried her hardest to get Ford to at least talk to her, but he never uttered a word. At times, she believed he had stopped breathing. The only thing that gave her hope that he was alive was his silent crying. 

Nothing was at peace and only destruction was on its way.

On the other hand, Bill had fallen ill. He never left the cavern, let alone the small room he slept in. He was constantly curled in the sheets with Dipper taking care of him. His night terrors had gotten worse and he would barely eat anything. The creatures were constantly worried for their father and tried piling into the nest all at once, which was a bad idea. Dipper had tried keeping them all calm and reassure that Bill would be okay. But, honestly, he was scared shitless. He never wanted to leave Bill's side and was constantly worried that his every breath would be his last. Bill constantly reassured him that he would not die from a simple illness, but it didn't stop everyone from worrying. Not at all.

* * *

Dipper returned to the nest with a basket of fruit and tailing him were the critters carefully bringing in a bowl of water. They made their way into the small room where Bill laid. Dipper knelt down to look at the creatures' face. He caressed Bill's face, causing him to stir. He opened his eyes to look at Dipper and gave a weak smile. 

"Sleep well?"

"I guess..." 

Dipper helped Bill sit up and held out a blackberry. Bill turned his head away. 

"You need to eat."

"Love, I'm fine," Bill said. 

"Bill, you haven't eaten in awhile and I'm worried. Please, please eat," Dipper pleaded. He didn't want to argue with Bill. Bill opened his mouth slowly as Dipper started feeding him a few berries at a time before giving him water. 

"It's been quiet..." Dipper blurted. 

"I know. It worries me," Bill said. 

"I know. Worries me too."

"Do you think you're well enough to walk?"

"I'm sorry..." Bill whimpered quietly. 

"Don't be. You're sick and if you don't think you're ready, they'll understand."

"I just...feel so bad. My children are so worried about me and I can't even walk out there to tell them I'm fine," Bill said before his breath hitched. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill tightly. 

"It's okay...they can smell your scent well to know you're alive at least."

Dipper felt Bill's shaking form as he curled up into his chest.

"What's bothering you?"

"What?"

"I know something's bothering you. Are you afraid of the war?"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things, Mason. The war doesn't even begin to start the list," Bill said. "I'm just...I'm afraid of losing everything I've worked for, everything I've nearly died for...all to a bunch of ungrateful pests."

"There's a lot on the plate right now and we don't need to stress. The more we think about it, the worse it gets. I want you to stay calm," Dipper said.

"You're too good to me, Mason..." Bill said with a small smile before gagging a little. He pushed himself away and covered his mouth with his hand, praying he didn't puke. Dipper patted his back several times before giving him more water, which he refused. Bill sat there for a moment before grabbing a nearby bag to vomit in. 

"You've been puking so much. I don't get what got you sick," Dipper said. 

"Just because I'm a God, doesn't mean I don't suffer," Bill said. Dipper rubbed his back before he relaxed in Dipper's hold. He looked to be in serious pain as he gripped his stomach. His stomach was calling out for food. Dipper huffed before sliding the basket of fruit over and turning his head to see critters poking their heads in. 

"Go get daddy more food," he said. They quickly nodded before heading off. Dipper scooped up more berries and began feeding Bill. Bill started scarfing down the food quickly, he almost choked. 

"Whoa, take it easy. More is on the way. I'll take care of you," Dipper said. Bill looked at him with stained lips and gave a small smile. Dipper giggled before leaning over to peck Bill's lips, getting juice on his own lips. Bill used his berry-stained hands to grip Dipper's head and kiss him more passionately. Bill almost seemed hungry for more. Dipper pulled Bill into his lap as their tongues battled. Bill was practically starving. Dipper couldn't help but giggle at Bill practically swallowing his face. Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around him, causing him to groan and pull away. 

"Bill?"

"S-Sorry, it just hurts..." Bill said. Dipper raised an eyebrow before noticing Bill clutching his stomach. 

"Do you have a stomach ache?"

"I-I don't know...it's been like this for awhile..."

"Maybe I should get you more medicine?"

"That'll be nice," Bill said before Dipper laid him down. He snuggled up in the sheets as Dipper looked through his bag. 

"I can't believe that you have your own healers," Dipper said. 

"I can't do everything. It's nice having help," Bill said. 

"Poor thing," Dipper said before getting the liquid in the small bottle. Bill sat up and took the bottle from Dipper before drinking it whole. Dipper gave him water after to wash the disgusting taste away. The critters returned with another basket of fruit. 

"Thank you, dears," Bill said before shoving the food in his mouth. 

"I told you. You were starving," Dipper said and received a grunt in return. "I really wish I knew what was upsetting your stomach. Could it have been something you ate?"

Bill shook his head. Dipper noticed an odd look in Bill's eyes.

"Bill, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not," Bill said as he pulled a smile. Dipper could tell something was still a bit off but decided not to push it. Bill never lied to him, but he often kept things. Dipper reached over to pull Bill towards him. He started giving Bill small massages on his shoulders. Bill gave out loud purrs to this and leaned into the touch. Dipper could feel the stress Bill carried on his shoulders and tried his best to help him relax. 

Bill leaned back and started giving Dipper small kisses. Dipper's hands moved down Bill's arms and down his sides. Bill moaned slightly as he placed more kisses along Dipper's jawline. Dipper's hands eased over Bill's stomach and started giving him gentle massages, hoping to ease the pain better. Bill let out a shaky sigh and rubbed himself against Dipper. 

Dipper froze for a moment when Bill's scent started hitting his face. It was a little different now. He didn't smell of another creature, it was still his scent, but different. Dipper pressed his nose against Bill's neck and started taking in his scent. Bill must have noticed but didn't stop him. 

The little critters climbed into the room to see the adults in the strange situation. Azul watched Dipper's skin color melt into that nightly blue color while growing those extra set of eyes. At first, he was a little worried, but he saw Bill growing feathers out of his hair and growing that third eye. 

Bill continued rubbing himself against Dipper as Dipper's grip tightened around him. 

"Da-Da?"

"It's okay..." Bill whispered.

"We knew it would happen..."

The critters were even more confused. Bill grabbed Dipper's hand tightly as Dipper placed small kisses on his cheek. Dipper reached down and pulled a few sheets to wrap them around Bill and him as they rested against the wall. Bill coughed a bit before standing up. 

"Bill, you need to rest," Dipper said, but Bill exited the small room. Dipper sighed as he picked up a sheet and ran after his mate. Dipper found Bill standing outside, surrounded by the children. He could hear him muttering small things such as, "I'm fine," "No need to worry anymore," and such. Dipper approached him and placed the blanket around him. It was a little windy and a few of the feathers that had grown out of Bill's hair flew off with the wind. 

"Please children, go pile up and let The Sirens sing you to sleep," Bill said. The creatures all looked at him before turning away. Bill and Dipper watched them leave to go lay down before Bill turned away. 

"Bill?"

Within a snap, Bill was gone off and Dipper quickly ran after him. Dipper knew exactly where he was going. 

Azul and the critters had run out of the nest in time to see the adults running. Azul was confused by their actions. He felt another critter shaking his arm a little as they gave out a small squeak. Azul only shrugged and pointed after them. They instantly began taking off after the adults. 

It was a long run, but the critters finally found them at the stones. Azul looked around and saw them by a particularly large one. Bill was pressing his forehead against the cold stone while Dipper's hand was on his back; it was the same position they were in when Bill told the purpose of the stones. Azul and the critters carefully made their way down the hill and towards them. As they approached, they could just feel the tension in the air. Azul signaled the others not to bother and he sat down as he tried making out the words they spoke. 

"It's a t-terrible time, n-n-no...it's the w-worst possible time imagined," Bill stuttered. It was obvious he had been crying. 

"Bill, you don't need to stress. I--"

"Mason, PLEASE. Don't tell me n-not to stress. Y-You know I-I love you, but everything has g-gone to shit and having t-this happen just made it worse..."

"Don't say that. Don't act like we weren't expecting it," Dipper said. "You wanted this. I wanted this...that's why we did it..."

"It was too early...we were so stupid..."

Azul could see the hurt in Dipper's eyes and saw his color changing rapidly. He watched as Dipper hugged Bill tightly from behind. 

"It'll be okay...it'll be okay..."

Azul watched as Dipper and Bill both teared up and held onto one another tightly. 

"Da-Da..."

Bill had quickly scooped up as many critters as he could with the rest climbing onto him and Dipper. Both hugged one another tightly with the critters squeezed in. Azul watched as Bill and Dipper hugged one another tightly before Dipper kissed Bill's forehead. 

"I love you," Dipper whispered. "We'll get through this."

"I love you too..." Bill whispered back. "So much..."

The wind had started picking up and distant thunder could be heard. 

"Come on, we should get home before it starts raining," Dipper said as he made sure all the critters were with them.

* * *

Dipper entered the nest with a large basket of fruit and berries. It had started raining as soon as he walked in so he was lucky enough not to get wet. He entered the small room and saw Bill placing the critters in a small nest next to their own. They were all curled up and piled onto one another. Azul watched as Dipper handed Bill the basket and Bill immediately began stuffing his mouth. Azul remained confused on the situation. He watched his father and Dipper snuggle together as Bill finished up eating. He heard Dipper whisper something about getting more when it stops raining. They snuggled together under the sheets and were whispering to one another. Azul tried listening, but the rain and soft snores of the other critters made it hard. He observed their expressions carefully to get a better understanding. 

They both obviously seemed upset? No, stressed. Maybe both?

Azul tried connecting their words with their expressions and actions. He never had a full understanding of these concepts with his father and Dipper especially. He was nothing more than a small critter. Though, he knew his father's feelings well. He and his siblings tried hard with helping Bill through hard times in the past and adapted to how he felt. Though, there was the case of his secrets. Azul knew he kept these certain things to not stress them more, but it upset Azul to know his father was hurting. 

Azul looked up to Dipper as a great person to care for his father. Never did he do wrong to him and Azul wanted to make sure it stayed that way. With the recent events that happened and stress levels rising, Azul had made it a goal to make things better again. He wanted to understand the current problem better so he could make it better, but it wasn't clear. 

Were they keeping it a secret? Why though? Dipper said that they both wanted it. What did he mean though? Azul had a million questions racing through his head as he watched Dipper caressing Bill's face with care. It must be something extremely important or it could be that it was making Bill uncomfortable. It could have been something new that Bill was experiencing. Azul noticed that new things made his father act weird. 

Azul rested his head against his limbs as he heard Dipper start to sing sweetly to Bill. It was the first time he had ever heard Dipper sing. It was a nice sound. 

Azul missed the times where things were peaceful and no one had to worry. He missed seeing his father happy and not so stressed. Dipper made him happy and Azul was more than grateful that they didn't split after that incident. He hoped to find out about the current situation so he could make everyone happy again. He missed seeing his father's smile, hearing his laugh, seeing him at peace. He planned at that moment that he would gather his siblings so they could ease off the stress and make everything better when the rain stopped. It was a goal and promise he made himself.


	21. Odd Demands and Behavior Leads to Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this AMAZING fanart before reading! It is absolutely beautiful!!! ♡♡♡  
> I'm actually jealous because they drew him better QwQ  
> https://pawsarts.tumblr.com/post/172156326543/azul-missed-the-times-where-things-were-peaceful

They had NO idea what they were doing. 

A few months had passed and Dipper was on edge. He tried his damnest to be calm, but fuck that. 

Ever since he found out about the child, his motherly instinct and protectiveness had gone up to 1000. Bill was honestly no better either. 

Since Bill was a god, he worked...differently. 

Dipper first noticed that a bump didn't form. Bill's body didn't react like a normal human. He didn't need the organs as humans do to have children, but at the same time, this was completely different than what he's used to. He's made children with his powers, but nothing traditional. He had obvious other symptoms though and damn did it show. 

Azul paid attention carefully to the behavior of his father and Dipper. He took many mental notes and made sure to stay close at all times. He wanted to get as many details as he could to the weird behavior in order to help the best he can. 

Bill rarely, very rarely, left the nest. He was often snuggled in the nest of blankets and Dipper's clothes. He suffered from sickness, always tired, and was constantly hungry. At times, he never even spoke, only used body language or small noises. Dipper was constantly stressed with caring for Bill. He was scared, worried, everything! It just made his anxiety worse when Bill didn't speak to him.

* * *

Dipper rushed into the nest with another basket of fruit. A storm had started not too long ago and Dipper rushed home immediately to Bill. He made his way into the small room to find his mate fast asleep in the pile. He didn't hold a look of peace though. He looked in pain. 

Dipper knelt down and shook Bill slightly. The golden one whimpered before opening his eyes. He looked up at Dipper before smiling slightly. He pushed himself up before taking the basket from Dipper. Dipper watched as Bill ate. It was silent other than the store and the critters purring. Bill finished quickly, as usual, before settling in Dipper's lap. 

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked. He only got a shaking head in reply. "Please...talk to me..."

Bill still didn't speak. He was snuggled into Dipper's chest, taking in his beloved scent. 

"Bill, why won't you talk to me? If this just a thing with being pregnant? Being sick? Is it me?" 

Bill looked at Dipper with pleading eyes. His icy blues were dull and he had bags under his eyes. Dipper leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Bill's cold lips. Bill wrapped his limbs around Dipper tightly as he returned the kiss. 

Azul perked his head up out of the group and quickly crawled out. He watched as Bill laid against Dipper and tried going back to sleep while Dipper held him tightly. Azul crawled over to the two. 

"Da-Da...okay?"

"I don't know...." Dipper whispered. "I really don't..."

"Da-Da! Okay!" Azul said rather loudly before hopping into Bill's lap. He started licking at Bill's face, hoping to get a reaction, nothing came though. 

Bill had grown weak.

Azul whimpered as Dipper pet his feathers. 

"It's alright. Just go rest. We'll have to go hunting again once the rain lifts," Dipper said. 

Azul puffed his cheeks. He was tired of lying around. 

"Tell you what. Why don't you go get daddy some more medicine? It'll help him a lot," Dipper said. Azul nodded before dashing off and out of the nest. The rain was a bit hard, but Azul pushed through in order to get to the healer's nest. The wind was tough though and he was blown aside a few times, but Azul managed to make it to the nest. 

Azul shook off the water from the rain before approaching the hunched over figure sitting in a corner, most likely asleep. Azul made a small whine in order to wake the figure. It made a few noises before waking. 

"Ah, Little Luminary...or Azul...as they call you now..." it spoke slowly. "What brings you here during this stormy night?"

"Da-Da! Medi!"

"Ahh...father needs more" the healer spoke slowly as he turned. He gradually pulled out a drawer with a locked box. Opening it, he pulled out a small tube before turning. 

Azul took the tube before whimpering. 

"Be patient with father. I am just as worried....but I know he'll pull through," the healer spoke. "He doesn't need the stress..."

"Da-Da...D-Dippy."

"No stress needed sweet thing. Let situation flow out..."

Azul pointed to his stomach before whimper and speaking "Da-Da."

"Ahh, so that's what the stress is all about. Is Father making a child? Strange....his abilities usually don't hurt this much," the healer spoke as he sat. 

Azul shook his head. 

"Dippy loved Da-Da!"

The healer stared at Azul as he processed those three words. 

"So it was done traditionally. How unique...father was always the curious one...." 

Azul held the tube close to his small body as he gave a worried look. 

"I've seen how he acts. He has weakened. I have my worries too, mainly with it being extremely quiet within villages..." the healer spoke slowly. "But I do not have doubts. Nothing has ever brought father down that he could not handle in the end. And as his children, we must be there to aid him."

The healer reached out with his thin and pointy fingers to caress Azul's feathers. 

"Dipper will take care of our father in ways we do not understand and with his new abilities, he is able to understand us more. I have all my trust in this man and I know he loves our father dearly. Things are just on edge with war, this new child, I can see that."

"Jealous?" Azul questioned out of the blue. The healer looked down at the critter. "You jealous? Traditional sibling?"

"Sweet little Azul, why would I be jealous.........of the new child? Are you asking everyone that again?" the healer spoke slowly before letting out a dull chuckle. "You always get like that when new children are made. Father will not neglect us because of a newborn......"

Azul puffed his cheeks. 

"Do not!" he then let out a sigh before looking to the side. 

"Brother, I understand this child is being made traditionally between two lovers is different than what we are used to....but father will not neglect us. He does not pick favorites and you of all should know that. I understand that this child will probably need extra attention...because they will not work like us. It could possibly turn out pure human and those must be treated like delicate flowers...."

The healer reached behind him before handing down another tube to the critter. 

"You should not worry too greatly, it'll just add to father's stress. Now...run along. Father probably needs that medicine," the healer spoke. Azul nodded before turning to dash out into the storm. 

Azul squeezed himself into the room and saw how quiet it was. His siblings were piled up into a corner fast asleep. He turned his head to see Dipper leaning against the wall with Bill wrapped in blankets and cuddles up in his lap. The two seemed to have dozed off themselves. Azul walked over to poke Dipper's side, causing him to wake. Dipper shook the sleep out of his eyes before looking down at the critter. 

"Thank you, Azul," he said with a smile before taking a tube. Dipper then popped the cork out of the tube before nudging Bill awake. The golden one opened his eyes slightly to see the medicine before lifting his head up. He sniffed it before making a disgusted look. He buried his face back into Dipper's neck, refusing the medicine.

"Come on. Do it for me. Please?" Dipper said quietly. Bill looked back up at Dipper's pleading eyes before giving in. Dipper tipped the medicine into Bill's mouth. The blonde coughed at the bitter taste before Dipper gave him water to wash away the flavor. Azul watched this carefully.

He remembered when he was like that. Whenever he got sick, he refused to let the healer take care of him and would only allow Bill to give him medicine, but he still acted like a brat. He always hated the healer's medics since they all had a bitter taste to them that was unbearable, but they had a strong effect. He would always give into his father's pleas. 

Dipper tossed the tube aside before kissing Bill's forehead. Bill had a grumpy look and let out a few small growls at the bitter taste. Dipper chuckled before pressing his lips to Bill's. They were icy against his warm ones. Dipper licked Bill's bottom lip in which Bill opened his mouth, ready for passion. 

Azul watched as feathers grew from Bill's hair and Dipper's skin color shifted. Bill's once pale face was now heated. 

"I love you," Dipper whispered in between breaths. 

Azul put the extra tube aside before crawling back over to his siblings to give the lovers space. He watched as the kiss turned passionate quickly. Dipper pulled back from the kiss, which Bill desperately tried bringing back. Dipper's lips attacked Bill's bare neck. Azul saw Dipper was a little more shifted now as well as Bill. He perked his ears up when he finally heard Bill's voice, but he wasn't expecting the words. 

"Mark me."

Dipper even seemed taken back, but Azul didn't know what he was more surprised about; the words or Bill finally speaking after so long. 

"Bill, you're talking!" Dipper said as he peppered Bill's face with kisses. Bill seemed frustrated when Dipper ignored his words. He grabbed Dipper by the shoulders before pulling him down to his neck, obviously catching the brunette off guard. 

"I want your mark..." Bill whispered. 

"Mark?"

Dipper was honestly confused. He hadn't been able to focus more on what his abilities hold because he's only been focused on his care for Bill. 

Dipper watched as Bill ran his hand along his shoulder and stopped at the bite. Dipper looked at Bill. His face was red and he was sweating. He was making small noises and his fangs had grown out. Dipper swallowed hard as he understood what Bill wanted when he felt his own fangs grow. Dipper knew they had eyes on them and turned his head to face Azul, catching the critter off guard. Dipper got up and took a sheet to hang onto a few rocks, blocking the critters from seeing them and gave Azul a stare. Azul saw that it was a serious, hungry stare and fled behind the sheet. However, the critter wanted to find out more of what was going on, so he climbed onto a rock and slowly peaked from behind the dangling sheet. He saw the lovers back in the same position, with Bill sitting in Dipper's lap. Dipper's robe was dangling off his shoulders and a bit of his chest was exposed as well. 

Dipper held a hungry look in his eyes while Bill held a starving one. Dipper's fangs had fully grown out as he gave an unsure look, but Bill had a reassuring one. Dipper then leaned over to Bill's neck and bit down hard. Bill bit his lip as he tightened his grip on Dipper. Dipper held Bill tightly and close.

Azul saw that there was familiar movement. It was a movement of the hips that he recognized from when he and his siblings spied on the two during that one night. Bill was rocking in hips into Dipper's lap as Dipper gripped his head and back. The two let out soft growls and purrs. Bill let out a throaty moan as Dipper lowered his hand to his ass and squeezed. Bill felt blood running down his arm and hissed when Dipper pulled back. Bill sported a bite in the same place he bit Dipper at. Bill pushed himself forward to kiss Dipper, causing the two to fall back. 

Azul has seen his fair share of love between the two, but this was different. The two looked like animals trying to devour one another's faces. Both were growling, purring, making all sorts of noises as if in the middle of mating season. Azul then watched as Dipper sat up and pushed Bill down gently and towered over him. 

Azul felt his face heat up, hoping they weren't going to go at it. They both had grown out their extra eyes and looked to have their beasts taking over. 

Dipper started leaving a trail of small bites, kisses, and licks down from Bill's neck to his stomach. When he got to his stomach, Dipper gave tiny nibbles to the flesh. Azul saw Dipper's eyes go completely blank of any pupil and a strange smell caught his nose. Azul covered his nose as the smell was terrible to him, but it seemed to get Dipper more excited to roam Bill's body and kiss him all over. 

Azul tried getting closer, only to slip and fall onto the others. Their whines broke the two lovers from their activity. The sheet was drawn back and the two seemed back to normal. Azul had hoped they didn't automatically assume it was him and that he was watching them. 

They didn't.

Bill and Dipper collected the critters in order to put them back into their sleeping pile and they immediately went back to sleep. Azul pretended to do so but peaked at the two as they pushed the sheet back into place. Once the coast was clear, Azul climbed back onto the rock and peaked out. Instead of the two picking up where they left off, Dipper was patching up the bite. Bill was staring at Dipper with a weak smile. Dipper was whispering things that Azul couldn't quite pick up. Once the bite was patched up, Bill leaned over to give Dipper a kiss. They then laid down in the nest of sheets and clothes. Bill was snuggled up with his back to Dipper's chest and Dipper's arms rested on Bill's stomach. Dipper whispered a few other things and Azul only caught one sentence.

"You shouldn't have let me done that..." 

Azul was confused. Bill turned around to look at Dipper. Bill held a serious look as he grasped Dipper's cheeks. He gave Dipper sweet kisses on his face as a sign of reassurance. Dipper held Bill tightly as they shared a few more kisses. 

"Trust me...please," Bill whispered.

Dipper stared at Bill as he gave a serious look. 

"I trust you, love," Dipper whispered before hugging Bill tightly. "I just don't to fuck up anything more than what's already been fucked."

Bill rubbed Dipper's back gently as he listened to his heartbeat. 

"You will never...never ruin things for me. You...are t-the best thing...that's e-ever happened to me," Bill spoke slowly with a few stutters. Dipper smiled as he ran his hand through Bill's hair.

"Get better soon, love. I love you so much," Dipper whispered. 

"I love you too. Never forget that," Bill whispered back.

Azul watched as the two rested peacefully. It's been forever since they looked to be at peace. Both held small smiles as they held one another. Bill didn't look to be having another nightmare and Dipper wasn't awake all night. Azul had no idea what was different, but he was happy to see the two resting peacefully. They desperately needed it. 

Azul turned around to hop down to snuggled into the pile of critters. He couldn't get the hungry looks they both had out of his head. Bill was weak and ill, so how the hell did that work? Bill never worked his body or emotions like that when ill, then again, he rarely got ill. 

Azul didn't understand why Bill wanted Dipper to...mark him? Azul had no idea what Dipper's beast holds, but at the same time, Bill overpowered him, no question. Azul had a million questions about the situation, mainly with his father's sudden behavior. The demand came out of nowhere. In the end, Dipper ended up regretting it as well. Azul knew his father always had reasons behind things, but new things he didn't understand were coming into view that made Azul question everything.

Maybe Azul didn't know his father as much as he thought.


	22. Decisions and Sacrifices

Dipper looked at his mate as he slept peacefully in his arms. Dipper could feel his beast desperately wanting to break in order to protect his mate. He shouldn't. He wouldn't. 

He started to think about the war. Knowing how his former people were, the alpha would obviously try and gain allies to fight against them, and with this recent event, he would definitely get even the village's enemies to side with him. Dipper thought about how every single village would group together to take them on; it was a thought he couldn't handle. The children would be terrified, Bill was obviously too weak to fight right now, especially since he's carrying their child and it wouldn't be too long at all till it comes. Dipper wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of going into war knowing the fact that their child is at risk. 

Protectors would obviously be trying to get even stronger, developing stronger methods, and storming into the forest in order to find the nest. That thought had Dipper on edge. The thought about how at any given moment, an army of Protectors could just invade them. 

It wouldn't be as easy as it used to be with keeping them away. Dipper knew that Gideon was apart of them now, they would be dealing with demons. Gideon knew people, many many people of sorcery and black magic. Dealing with those types of demons, the villages could become much stronger. Dipper was terrified of the fact that they were all in severe danger. 

"Sweetheart?"

Dipper gasped as he was brought back to reality. He looked down to see his claws gripping Bill tightly. 

"O-Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Dipper panicked. He sat up quickly and reached for the first aid. Bill sat up slowly as he calmly grabbed Dipper's cheeks. 

"What's bothering you?" he asked quietly. Dipper took a deep breath as he calmed himself. He continued working with the first aid as Bill peppered kisses on his cheek. 

"I've been thinking...about the village's possible plans," Dipper said. Bill looked at him as Dipper finished with the small wounds. "Bill, I don't think we, the children, our baby are safe. I think--no I know they are going to be gathering allies and making desperate deals with terrible people!"

"I know...I see it happening..."

"Bill, it won't be long till the valley is swarmed with Protectors. They're obviously going to be reaching new ground now that they know. They're going to get more desperate for money and fame and Diego won't be able to control them forever," Dipper said. 

"What are you suggesting?" Bill question, his tone depicting that he already knew the answer.

"We have to leave. Go even deeper into the land." 

It was quiet.

"Bill, I know it seems stupid and that you don't want the villages pushing us away. I just....I just want what's best for the children and--"

"I get it...."

"Huh?"

"Mason, I know what you mean. I've grown weak during this and I don't know when I'll be healthy again and that's an obvious problem. I get that. My children can't fight without me..." Bill said. 

"I'm sorry if it seems hard. I know you raised them all here....made that stone place for the dead...I wouldn't want you to leave that behind," Dipper said as he looked at Bill. The mention of the stones almost had Bill in tears. 

"Those stones wouldn't have lasted forever anyway..."

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to think of what's best for everyone," Dipper said. 

"I know, love. I can't choose my dead children over the live ones. I need to make sacrifices to save them..." Bill whispered. 

"Decisions like this can be hard, but it's decisions like this need to be made. The children cannot go into battle alone, they need their father and I'm damn sure I will not be enough," Dipper said before Bill turned to straddle his lap. 

"You don't have complete control. I wouldn't want you to go into battle like that," he spoke. "We'll leave and spend that time getting everyone ready."

Dipper nodded before Bill kissed him gently. They hugged tightly. 

"I hate that we will have to be pushed into further hiding because of them," Dipper said. 

"They're going to be dealing with black magic. We can't risk it," Bill said.

"I know..." Dipper said before kissing Bill's head and laying him down. "We'll tell them later. Right now, you need to eat."

"We shouldn't wait too long," Bill said and Dipper nodded before kissing his forehead and heading out with the basket.

* * *

"Grunkle Ford..."

Silence. Mabel sighed before reaching for the knob and turning it. She opened the door in time for a horrendous smell to his her dead in the face. 

"Oh god, Grunkle Ford," she said as she fanned the air. She saw the man lying in the bed. There were scattered papers, many torn and shredded. There were alcohol bottles, books, and picture frames scattered along with the shredded paper. 

Mabel walked close to the bed and saw just how dried out her grunkle was. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin was pale, he just looked dead. 

"It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Mabel, he's dead because of me...if I hadn't returned, he'd still be here."

"None of that was because of you..."

"Mason...Mason has turned to them because I was never here; he's become one of them..." Ford spoke dryly. "If I never left or came back sooner, everything would have been better."

Mabel took a deep breath before sitting on the bed. 

"What's done is done. There's nothing we can do to change that. But we need to think about the future."

"What are you implying?"

"Do you still love Dipper?"

"Of course I do!" Ford said before sitting up. "I just...I've been gone for so long, I barely even recognized him. He's changed so much. Now he's with them...I don't know what to do."

"The question we really need to think about right now is about our stand in this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...who's side are we even on?"

"The village's of course!"

"It's just...Dipper's learned to like them, he's gotten protective of them. I've seen him save them," Mabel said. 

"They had to have brainwashed him!"

"Grunkle Ford, why would they brainwash him?! What makes him different from others?"

"Because he's **EXACTLY** like Bla--" Ford stopped himself as Mabel widened her eyes. It's been far too long since anyone has ever brought him up around her. It was a sensitive subject. 

"Everyone's practically said that at this point...and sometimes I wish everyone was exactly like him," she said before getting up to leave. Ford watched her leave and shut the door before looking down at the floor. 

Mabel sat on the sofa in the quiet house. It's been very quiet for the last few months. The alpha went out one day and never returned and all she got out of it was from Gideon when he would just say that it's business. 

She was confused, but at the same time, she expected this. She knew her brother was going to turn out like her father and with everything she's been taught, it was betrayal and she shouldn't trust him anymore. 

But she did. 

Mabel trusted her brother 100%. He never gave her a reason not to. Just because everyone said that she had to hate people like that, didn't mean she would. 

She just needed to understand why her brother and father loved those things. She wanted to understand. 

She hated it in the village. People would kill each other for a bit of gold and fame. It was heartbreaking to her. When Stan got his bit of fame, everyone acted so fake. People that normally hated him would suck up to him, people who were much well off sucked up to him, hell, even the damn alpha kissed his ass for a little while. It was a sad sight. 

Mabel wanted to better understand where her father and brother were coming from, but she had no idea where to turn to. The library would be very unhelpful since it just had biased facts in it. She thought to herself before an idea came to her head. It was someone who was extremely close to both Dipper and Blaine.

* * *

Bill had called all the children around and he was currently sitting beast in order to reach everyone. Dipper stood calmly beside him with the critters around him. 

"My children, it has come to a point where a decision has to be made, a sacrifice even..."

Azul was confused and looked up at Dipper, who was just looking at Bill. 

"The humans are getting stronger, they are digging themselves into a pit of trouble. It won't be long before every village comes together, every village gets stronger. Our home will be invaded."

The creatures all let out several whines. It was heartbreaking to hear. 

"Father....what are you suggesting?" the healer called out. 

"I am not suggesting, I'm telling. We will leave here and further away from the land. We have to go into deeper hiding."

The whines turned into angry noises of complaints. 

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ Bill roared. 

Everyone went silent.

"I am doing what's best for everyone. We cannot stay here any longer. I have grown weak, I am carrying an unborn! I cannot lead you into a battle! We are severely unprepared! You all are severely unprepared! I cannot lead you right now and Mason is in no condition as well. We have to prepare ourselves properly."

"But the stones..." the healer spoke, followed up by others echoing it. 

"It will be a hard price to pay, but I cannot choose my dead children over you all. I have never let any of you down after my episode and I will not start today! Now...please...prepare yourselves to leave by sundown." 

"But where shall we go?" the healer questioned slowly. 

"I don't know. I don't know how long we will travel, but it needs to be safe. I won't lose you all..."

He shrunk down as the creatures all turned to hurry off. Dipper walked over to Bill to hug him tightly. 

"It'll be okay..."

"I know...I need to go say goodbye to them..." Bill whispered and Dipper nodded in understanding. 

The walk seemed painfully slow with Bill wobbling a little. 

When they finally made it, Bill pressed his forehead against the cold stone. He ran his fingers across it, feeling each bump, crack, and outline of a name. Dipper could hear Bill whispering a little but couldn't make out his words. Then he saw a golden spark on each stone that made him jump a little. 

Dipper reached his hand out to Bill. 

"It'll be alright..." Bill whispered. "I love you all..."

He turned to Dipper, ready to leave. 

"You're very strong."

"Thank you. It would be impossible if you weren't here," Bill said. "We need to get back."

"You don't need to walk. Let me carry you," Dipper said. Dipper's skin changed colors on his limbs and cheeks before he grew a few feet taller. along with his extra eyes and limbs. 

"Look's like you're getting the hang of it," Bill chuckled. 

"I haven't practiced at all. I guess even my beast loves you so much," Dipper chuckled before kissing Bill. Dipper then got down in order for Bill to climb onto his back. They then started making their way back. 

Sundown came quickly. All the creatures had their glow and waited outside the nest for Bill and Dipper. Bill was packing the last picture frame he had as Dipper collected all the sheets. Bill handed Dipper the satchel he packed things in as they headed outside. The two then saw that there was a rather large wagon. 

"Where did this come from?" Bill questioned as he looked at Dipper, who only shrugged. Azul then popped out. 

"For Da-Da!"

"Aww, they made you a wagon," Dipper said. 

"Children, that's very sweet, but I'm more than capable of walking," Bill said, but the children protested.

"They care so much about you. It's cute," Dipper said as he loaded up the sheets and bags. Bill puffed his cheeks a little before lifting himself into the wagon. 

"I'll lead them through the night. You get some rest and eat well. Azul has his eye on you now," Dipper chuckled and Azul sat on the edge of the wagon giving Bill a stare that says "I'm Watching Your Every Move."

Bill chuckled a little before pecking Dipper's lips. 

"I trust you. Keep them safe," he whispered. 

"I promise," Dipper said before heading to the front of the crowd and directing everyone to move out. Bill laid down in the wagon to look up at the stars as the critters covered him. He was ready for the long night that awaited them.


	23. The Corrupted Ones

Mabel approached the training grounds cautiously. The Protectors have been getting hard with their training and it wasn't exactly safe to be around. She looked around but didn't see the man she wanted. She puffed her cheeks before someone called out to her. She turned to see Robbie. 

"What do you want? We're in the middle of something," he spat. 

"Diego, where is he?"

"He hasn't shown up yet. Now get," Robbie shooed. Mabel rolled her eyes before leaving. She made her way through the markets before an idea smacked her in the face. She then quickly turned and dashed out. 

He was there. 

A small field, not too far away. 

Since no one ever got proper burials, Diego took it upon himself to make a few for personal loved ones. 

She sighed as she saw him sitting in front of his personally made stone for Blaine and now, newly made, Stan. 

"It's a horrific fact, you know? Knowing that these people don't even have the decency to show respect for those who died to save their pitiful asses?"

"I know," Mabel said. "I hate it here."

"What do you want?" Diego questioned. Mabel sat next to him before taking a deep breath. 

"You knew Dipper and my dad just as much as Grunkle Stan....do you...know what they saw in them?"

Diego was quiet. 

"I-It's fine if you don't--"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I honestly don't know. Blaine was a lot more open about his passion than Dipper was. But I never did understand. Both of them told me that I probably would if I met them and took the time to understand them," Diego said. 

"Have you ever considered it?"

"Yes."

"I have too."

"It feels like that...this entire time, we've been in the wrong. I've taken lives, Pines. I have taken those creatures and hurt them, killed them without taking the time to understand why they do what they do," Diego confessed. "It hurts to know that I have innocent blood on my hands."

"Don't let it get to you. Dad was like that at first too, same with Dipper. But people can change if they really wanted to. We don't have to hate them just because people said to."

"When I first saw him. He was beautiful. Cipher was actually beautiful. So many would say he was a horrendous monster, but Blaine always said that he was a beautiful and sweet creature. He would go on and on about him."

"He was gorgeous. He was also scared. Everyone said that he was emotionless, that he felt absolutely nothing. But at that moment, when Gideon held up that poor creature, I saw that he was scared when revealed himself," Mabel said. 

"It's crazy, but I wish I could see Mason again. I want to tell him how sorry I am and that....maybe I want to help him," Diego admitted. 

"I want to help him too. I miss him so much and there's no telling where he could be, but if I ever see him again I will join him."

"We'll just have to wait," Diego said and Mabel nodded.

* * *

"MASON!"

Dipper quickly stopped everything and dashed to the wagon. 

"WHAT- WHA- WHAT'S WRONG?!" Dipper panicked. All the creatures were looking at their father as well with panicked expressions. 

"The unborn..."

The moment the unborn was mentioned, everyone was panicking. 

Bill smiled a little at their concern before shushing them. 

"Are they okay!?"

"I felt them move. It won't be long."

Dipper climbed into the wagon and placed his hand on Bill's stomach. They waited a bit before Dipper felt movement. 

"Holy shit."

"I know. It won't be long."

"We need to find somewhere to crash at least just in case. Can't have birth happening on a dirt path," Dipper said before hopping out. He was about to speak before hearing a noise. 

It was a horrible noise. 

"What's that?" Dipper questioned. Bill listened carefully and recognized it. 

"MOVE NOW!" Bill shouted with panic. 

"MOVE!!" Dipper demanded loudly. Everyone rushed down the path quickly. 

Not even seconds later, a huge creature stopped them all. The children all let out whines and screams as Dipper widened his eyes. 

This was a creature he's never seen before. It was smokey, looked like it wasn't a solid figure. It had a million eyes scattered on its body and an unnatural glow. It looked very disfigured. 

"What is that?" Dipper whispered to himself as he felt his beast kicking in, wanting to protect his mate and children. 

"Mason...don't. Please..." Bill said as he got out of the wagon and approached him. The creature caught sight of Bill and looked pissed. Dipper guarded Bill with his shifting body. 

"Mason, don't do anything!" Bill said louder. The critters backed away as an almost fully shifted Dipper faced against the ready-to-charge beast. Dipper's beast had almost gained full control when he could smell the threatening scent of the beast. Bill could see it. 

"MASON!"

It happened. 

The beast charge and Dipper had shifted completely. A vicious fight broke out before Bill shifted and got in between. 

"MASON NO!!"

The last thing Dipper remembered was blood and darkness.

* * *

Dipper's eyes fluttered open as he groaned. He saw a crackling fire and glowing bodies around him. Dipper reached for his face and saw that he was back to normal. Dipper took a moment for his vision to come to him as he saw Azul sitting in front of his face. 

"Dippy!" he said before hugging Dipper's face. 

Dipper groaned as he sat up. He looked around to see the creatures sleeping. 

"Mason..."

Dipper whipped his head around to see Bill. He sat there with his arms tightly around his stomach. 

"What happened?"

"Mason, if you EVER see a creature like that, don't attack it," Bill said bluntly and a bit coldly. It scared Dipper. 

"B-But, it was going to attack us! It actually DID attack us," Dipper said, defending himself. He was utterly confused. 

"There are things you still don't know about us. I blame myself for not mentioning it sooner," Bill said. Dipper's gazed dropped. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Bill...don't lie to me," Dipper said. He grabbed Bill's arm and moved it to reveal a wound. Dipper was petrified. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

"Shush! Don't wake them!" Bill said. 

"Bill, what happened?"

"I stopped you from killing my child!"

"W-What?"

Bill took a deep breath before calming down. 

"I shouldn't be mad at you. You didn't know...you were just protecting us," Bill said. 

"Bill, if that was one of your children, why did it act like that?"

"Long ago, there was an outbreak. Black Magic was practiced as a method of defeating us. It ended up going wrong and it lead to an outbreak of corruption. It infected some of my children..."

"O-Oh my god...Bill, I'm so sorry," Dipper said. 

"It was hard. Possibly just as hard as seeing children die. They turned against me and their siblings. I had to run them out of their home...there was nothing I could do..."

"Bill, I'm so sorry, i-if I knew I wouldn't have attacked..."

"They weren't hurt, I just chased them off. It hurts so much to have to do this..." Bill said.

"They're planning to use black magic again..."

"That's why we had to leave. I won't risk them getting infected."

"How's the baby? I didn't hurt them, did I?"

"No. It wasn't anything too bad. We managed to find this spot to sleep for the night. Bill sat in Dipper's lap but noticed that he seemed nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I need to train myself to have better control," Dipper said. 

"It was instinct. I shouldn't have been mad at that," Bill said. 

"Still, I feel awful," Dipper said. Bill turned around and wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck.

"Let me help you feel better," Bill said and Dipper could recognize that lusty look. 

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine," Bill whispered before kissing Dipper lovingly. 

"Not here around the children at least," Dipper said as he stood up in time for Bill to wrap his legs tightly around his waist. Dipper started to leave the campsite in favor of a small enclosed area a few feet away. Azul watched the two leave and assumed it was up to him to watch over his siblings. 

Dipper pinned Bill against a tree as the kiss quickly turned passionate. Dipper ripped the bandaged off Bill to reveal the bite he made. Dipper licked at the bite and nibbled the skin. Bill moaned quietly as he dug his nails into Dipper's shoulders. 

"Mason...Mason ahh~"

"Should we really? 

"Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do, it's just...are you afraid?"

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"Possible damage. I don't want to hurt you or become possessive...remember?"

"Would you want me to lead? I mean...it's been months of stress and pain. We've been through so much, don't you think we deserve this?"

"Y-Yes...we do. I just hope we're not too loud...wouldn't want to wake the children."

Bill chuckled before returning the passionate kiss. The makeout session went on with the creatures becoming more heated. Dipper managed to find a small cavern for them to settle in instead of on the ground. Dipper had settled on the cavern floor with Bill in his lap. 

Dipper saw that Bill's tattoos were glowing brightly and he chuckled. 

"What is it?"

"You look like a night light," Dipper said. 

"Look who's talking," Bill giggled and Dipper looked at his arms. He had specks littered across his arms that were glowing brightly as well. 

"I hope we don't attract unwanted attention," Dipper said. 

"Don't stress about it. It's like you told me our first night...just let loose," Bill purred. 

"You're right. It's been a mess and this place is new to me. Knowing what could be out there, I just want us safe," Dipper purred. Bill chuckled and let out a group of purrs. He grabbed Dipper tightly and brought him into a passionate and heated kiss. Dipper ran his hands along Bill's body. His claws dragged down Bill's chest to his stomach then to his thighs. 

Bill groaned before biting at Dipper's neck. Dipper's scent was driving Bill crazy as it got thicker. Dipper let out a small growl as he tightened his grip on Bill. Bill raised himself up before bringing his hips back down to meet Dipper's. Dipper was going crazy as Bill's lustful scent filled his nose. Dipper felt Bill's feathers growing out of his hair and his tail extend out. Dipper growled as he licked Bill's cheek. Bill continued grinding against Dipper as his pheromones started to arouse Dipper. 

"You're really trying me here," Dipper said with a grin.

"Maybe I am, maybe I not~"

"It's severely hard for me to contain myself. You've kept this side of you from me, eh?"

"The first night was to just seal our love, so nothing too intense. The second time may have just been a bit of play, but now I believe it's time for me to really show you just how much I love you~"

"I don't want to hurt your or the unborn..." Dipper said before given a kiss of reassurance. 

"I and the unborn will be fine. If I knew something would go wrong, I would be sitting here with my pheromones out and teasing you, now would I?"

"I guess not...I'm sorry for ruining the mood so much," Dipper said. 

"It's alright, love. I know you're just worried," Bill said. "Now, let's just let loose."

Bill ground against Dipper's hips as Dipper worked his robe off his shoulders to expose his chest. Bill's hand worked its way under Dipper's shirt.

"So muscular~" Bill purred before his claws clawed at the fabric. The now shredded shirt was pulled off. Bill growled himself as he kissed Dipper's chest. Dipper's head was foggy. He let out a low rumble as Bill's claws worked their way to his belt. 

"B-Bill~"

Bill worked Dipper's belt off before shoving his hand under the fabric. Dipper let out a throaty moan as Bill grinned. 

"My big boy is excited~"

"I'm going to make sure you don't walk for the next year," Dipper growled, which only got Bill more excited. Bill licked his lips as he stared at Dipper. 

"How's about we have a bit more fun with this?" Bill suggested before reaching for Dipper's hands. He pushed Dipper's arms behind him before his eyes glowed brightly. Dipper was confused until Bill pulled back. Dipper tried grabbing him but realized his wrists were tied together. 

"What did you do?"

"I may be weak, but I still have a few little tricks~" Bill purred. "I want to see how far I can go."

This was something new. 

Within minutes, Dipper's belt was off and his pants were undone. Bill's pheromones were strong and driving Dipper insane. Bill was really pushing Dipper with his teases. 

"Damnit Bill," Dipper growled. He was practically drooling at this point. Bill chuckled. 

"Will that make my little beast happy?" Bill questioned teasingly. Dipper let out a grunt. He was desperately trying to break his arms free. Bill reached down to pull Dipper's raging dick out of his pants. In the process, he shoved the fabric down further to expose more. 

"I love you~" Bill purred before pecking Dipper's lips. He could taste the blood on Dipper's lips from all the biting. 

Dipper could say clear words from how cloudy his head was. Bill lifted himself up to align himself with Dipper's cock. 

Bill took no time and slammed himself down. Dipper let out a hiss as Bill bit his lip. Bill decided to tease him a bit longer and went aching slow the first few times. Dipper looked to nearly be at his limit. He was trying extremely hard to break free of the bind and just take Bill. His beast was even pushing him through. 

He started mumbling and growling as Bill decided he was done with teasing him. Bill picked up the pace and let out a few growls himself. He tossed his head back as he tried to contain his noises. 

That's when he heard a snap. 

Bill froze when he heard that snap. He then slowly looked at Dipper as he saw the man moving his arms. 

It was at this moment he knew, he fucked up.

* * *

Dipper carried Bill back to the campsite bridal style. Bill was curled up in his coat and sporting new love marks. Dipper sat down in the wagon before tossing their clothes aside. He whimpered slightly with how rough he was. Bill's eyes fluttered open and a small smile spread across his swollen lips. 

"I'm sorry," Dipper whined. 

"It's alright, love. I teased you too much and got what I deserved," Bill chuckled. 

"I still shouldn't have been so rough. You're going to be sore for the next few days, possibly weeks," Dipper said. 

"It was worth it~"

"I love you~," Dipper purred and Bill giggled before giving him a small kiss. Dipper laid Bill down and covered him up as the blonde quickly fell asleep.

Dipper let out a deep sigh before stepping away. He leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. He got lost in thought for a moment before hearing a twig snap. He snapped his head forward as he scanned the area. He saw eyes poking through the darkness. Dipper recognized them. 

He stood up straight before the creature walked out of the bushes. It didn't look as threatening as it first did. It slowly approached Dipper and let out a low growl. Dipper gave a threatening growl in return. 

The creature snarled before turning to dive back into the bushes. Dipper snarled as well before turning away. He walked back over to toss a few more logs in the fire before settling in the wagon. Bill purred as he snuggled up against Dipper's side. Dipper ran his fingers through Bill's hair. He couldn't fall asleep knowing those things were around. 

"It is hard, you know?"

Dipper sat up quickly to see the healer kneeling by the fire. 

"What are you talking about?" Dipper whispered. 

"Father has to come face to face with the ones that have sadly been infected," the healer spoke slowly. "It was a devastating sight the first time the outbreak happened."

"I can imagine. They're going to get desperate," Dipper said as he petted Bill's hair. 

"But I'm sure everything will be just fine," the healer spoke. "We'll get through it."

"I have a question," Dipper said. 

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to cure the corrupted? Bill said that he was unable to but for you, as a healer, could you come up with anything? He said that there were things you could do that he couldn't."

"I have done research on this horrendous black magic. I worked for months, years even to find a cure but I could never succeed. It was that day that I truly felt like I failed everyone," the healer spoke carefully. 

"It's alright. I'm sure Bill forgave you," Dipper said. 

"Yes, but it was difficult for us all. We were all terrified to get infected as well. I'd rather die before turning against the man that raised me," the healer spoke. 

"You're pretty damn great. I've really come to love all of you dearly," Dipper said. 

"And we all lovely you dearly as well, Mason Pines."

"Hey..what's your name? Is it really 'The Healer?'" Dipper questioned. 

"Not at all. I decided to give myself that label and everyone seemed to get hooked on it. My real name is Aeson."

"That's nice. Well, you should get some rest. We'll be moving on at the break of dawn," Dipper said before lying down. The healer watched him but didn't move from his spot. He only stared at the crackling fire as a million other eyes stared back.


	24. They Did WHAT?!

Dipper had spent a lot of time training with his beast. Ever since the incident with one of the corrupted children, he wanted to gain a lot more control over himself. 

It's also been insanely tense. Bill told him that the time was drawing closer and closer and Dipper didn't know if he'd be able to handle it. 

Aeson had been called for care constantly lately to the point where it's nearly impossible for Dipper to even see Bill as Aeson needed privacy to work with a patient. 

They have continued their journey further, but they had to stop more times than they expected because of Bill.

It was a lot more stressful than he imagined. It was only worse because of their traveling. Dipper even found himself sitting with the children to comfort them. They were worried and scared, just as much as Dipper. Azul tried his hardest to bring peace among the panicking ones, but his efforts seemed useless. Azul was tired of it being peaceful one day and immediately go back to being stressful. He just wanted this unborn to hurry up already. 

They ended up finding a spot to rest until the unborn was actually born. It was a big area, plenty of water, fruit trees, berry bushes, plenty. It was, however, not a perfect place to settle completely. Bill wasn't satisfied with it. 

It was painful for Dipper to look at the wagon that was now covered up by Aeson. Aeson constantly needed privacy which irritated Dipper. 

"Traditional ways are new for me. I, myself, am learning."

That was a phrase everyone got bored of hearing. Yes, this was new to the creatures, but it shouldn't be the excuse everytime they hear Bill screaming in pain. 

It took every bit of Dipper's strength to hold him back from comforting his mate and ruining Aeson's methods. He found several other things to distract himself with, or at least, attempted. 

He sat with a few children in order to get more information about The Corrupted Ones, he trained nonstop, he hunted, fished, picked fruits and berries, and made sure everyone was still safe and healthy, Dipper really pushed himself with distractions. 

It wasn't until he was forced awake one morning that he was given an even bigger task.

* * *

"It's called, _The Red Orchid_. Its power of medicine will relieve him of even the most severe pain. It'll help him greatly through birth."

"Where do I get it?"

"From what I have read, this rare plant can only be found in the valley's waterfall," Aeson said. 

"Seems pretty simple," Dipper said. 

"Yes, so finally you can do something that doesn't involve stress," Aeson stated before turning towards the wagon. 

"W-Wait. C-Can I see Bill before I go at least?" Dipper asked. Aeson looked a bit unsure. "Come on, I have seen him in days!"

"Fine. But please be careful, he's under a lot of pain medication," Aeson said before gesturing Dipper in. Dipper took that opportunity. 

Inside, he saw Bill lying in sheets and clothing. A crazy smell hit Dipper in the face as he got closer. He knelt down closer to Bill as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Mason..."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm in such terrible pain. It feels like my body is going to be ripped apart," Bill spoke with a huff. Dipper peppered Bill's face with tiny kisses as he pulled him closer into a warm hug. Bill groaned a little but hugged back. 

"I just want you here with me...I'm tired of living in this constant pain."

"It'll be over soon. I'm going to go get you something to really help you," Dipper whispered. "I really want to be here when it happens."

Bill tried to speak, but he was breathless. Dipper kissed his forehead. 

"Rest easy, love. I'll be back soon then we can be together through this," Dipper whispered before giving him another easy kiss before leaving. 

Dipper got Azul to go with him on the trip. Azul was more eager than anything to help out. Other creatures seemed rather jealous since Dipper only chose Azul.

"I cannot risk you all coming. Your father will definitely not be happy if you all came. He's in enough pain and you all need to be here with him!"

They moved quickly through the forest, eager to find the waterfall. The only problem was, they had no idea where to begin. The only instructions Aeson gave was to find the damn thing and get the plant. He never told as to where it was. Great.

Azul kept his ears open for the sound of running water. Dipper was running quickly, hoping to find the place soon. They soon stopped when hearing a distant noise. Azul whimpered slightly and Dipper growled. He looked around before hearing footsteps. He quickly turned around before coming face to face with Apollo. 

"APOLLO!" Dipper cheered before hugging the horse. "How did you find me, buddy?"

The horse rubbed his head against Dipper's hand before Azul hopped onto the horse with happy squeals. 

"Hey buddy, have you seen a waterfall around here?" Dipper asked and the horse quickly moved his head as a sign of nodding. Dipper quickly climbed on and the horse dashed off. 

The waterfall ended up being much farther than Dipper expected. When they arrived, it looked completely bigger than what he assumed. It was a huge pond with an enormously tall fall, probably the biggest he's ever seen. Flowers were standing tall that any small child could get lost in it. Apollo walked through the place before a rock was moved. They stopped quickly and turned towards the falls.

The water seemed to split apart to reveal a very disfigured person. Dipper felt sick at the sight. His skin was ripped, he was limping, his face was completely disfigured. His jaw was ripped and he had holes on one side of his face.

"Centuries, it's been centuries since I've seen another soul. Who are you and state your purpose." the person spoke with a broken voice.

"Dipper Pines. I am here for The Red Orchid. I'm in an insanely huge hurry for my mate!" Dipper said. "But, if I may, what happened to you?"

"Villages get desperate after awhile boy. They get so desperate and start to make deals with demons."

"Oh god..."

"I and many others were used as lab rats to be transformed into horrendous monsters."

"Whoa wait. Why the hell would villages do that? They hate these creatures!"

"You tell me...we were seen as useless when we got disfigured. They threw us out like garbage. I just live here away from life."

"Listen. I understand you. I trusted these people too until I saw just how evil they were. It took me awhile to have my eyes opened."

"You literally say the exact same thing others have said when truth be told, everyone's fucking lying! I was the alpha's best soldier and he did this to me! I devoted my life to him!"

"You must have a completely different opinion on the creatures now, do you?"

"No. Things like me want nothing to do with either side. I couldn't care less if you all were burned. I don't need this war."

"But what if I showed you that the creatures weren't bad at all and you've been thinking wrong the entire time? What if they proved to be much better?"

"You're associated with them!?" the man hissed. 

"Well, yes, but that's because--"

"GET AWAY! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!" the man hissed. 

"What?! I don't get it! The villages turn against you practically and you can't even give the creatures a chance?!"

"I want NOTHING to do with either! I have lost every bit of dignity and trust within everything but myself."

"Come on, they can help you! Fix you! Make you better! Please, trust me! They've helped me!"

"Fool! You dare taint me with these lies?! Get out of my territory! I wish to hear NO MORE of these brainwashing statements!"

"Then at least let me get the flower. My mate desperately needs it to help through pregnancy!" Dipper snapped back. He saw that he had no chances of convincing this man, but he wasn't leaving without the plant. 

"You think you can just come into my territory and take what you want?! FORGET IT! NOW _GET LOST!_ " the man hissed. Dipper growled when he noticed the Azul had dived into the bushes and was swiftly making his way towards the back. 

"You are seriously gonna let someone suffer when they have done absolutely nothing to you!?" Dipper questioned. "An innocent?!"

"I thought the villagers and alphas were innocent, but fuck that shit! The pests have done nothing but ruined my days and took everything from me! GET OUT!"

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! PLEASE LISTEN!"

"These pests are no good, the villagers are a bunch of spoiled brats, and I'd be damned if I'm letting one take what's mine! LEAVE ME! GET LOST BEFORE THINGS GET UGLY FOR YOU! I WILL DEFEND MY TERRITORY FROM A GREEDY BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

Dipper growled more as he hopped off in time to catch a glimpse of Azul waving the flower. The man quickly turned to see and he let out an ear-aching roar. 

Dipper whistled and Azul quickly dashed off before he hopped back onto Apollo. 

"Let's go, boy," Dipper shouted before Apollo dashed off. The man was quickly on his tail with a bow and arrow. 

Not too far away, Azul hopped onto Apollo and presented the flower to Dipper. 

"Thanks, buddy. I knew I could count on you!"

They quickly sped off before Apollo was shot in the leg. The horse wasn't giving up as he continued to push through. Dipper couldn't be more grateful.

"Let's go Apollo! You can do it!" Dipper shouted before Apollo took a sharp turn. The man was roaring as he quickly flew passed them. Dipper took a deep breath as Apollo collapsed. 

"It's okay. Here," Dipper said as he grabbed the arrow and yanked it out with the horse screaming. Dipper quickly struggled through his bag before pulling out a cloth to wrap around the wound. Once it was tightly wrapped, Dipper helped himself and the horse up. 

"Think you can handle it, boy?" Dipper questioned before getting a response of approval. Dipper patted Apollo before hopping on him with Azul and they sped off. 

When they finally arrived, Aeson was impatiently waiting outside.

"Finally..." he said slowly, trying to show anger in his tone. 

"I'm sorry, we ran into a little problem, but it's here now!" Dipper said as he handed the flower to Aeson, who fled into the wagon. "Can I see Bill?!"

"No, he needs his rest as I work. No distractions!" 

Dipper groaned loudly before turning away. Azul looked up at him. Dipper then looked at the children.

"It'll be okay. Let's just wait it out," Dipper said as he sat down. Azul rested in his lap as the creatures all crowded. 

"Torn man?" Azul suddenly questioned. 

"It's crazy to see that an actual person was put through that. They are so fucking desperate. I wonder how many more suffered...it's just even more heartbreaking to see how evil these alphas truly are..." 

Bill had suddenly started screaming and Dipper got up quickly and tried getting into the wagon but was devastated to find himself blocked by a forcefield. 

_"COME ON, AESON!"_ Dipper shouted as he banged against the forcefield. "What the hell is your problem!"

Aeson never responded and Bill's cries and screams got even louder. He was desperately calling out to Dipper, making Dipper go insane. Dipper had started shifting from beast to normal as he banged against the forcefield. The other children crowded around the wagon as Bill suddenly went quiet. It disturbed them all. It was quiet for a painful ten minutes that dragged on. Dipper was more than petrified. 

_**"BILL!"**_ Dipper called out, praying to the gods that his mate was alright. He felt tears pricking his eyes as the critters rubbed up against his leg. Everything was extremely tense as the silence dragged on in the wagon. 

"Please...please be alright," Dipper begged quietly as he pressed his forehead against the forcefield. "Aeson, please let me see him."

Another painful minute passed before a noise broke the entire silence. When hearing that noise, Dipper and the children snapped their heads up to stare at the wagon. Dipper felt warm tears falling down his cheeks as the forcefield was suddenly dropped and he was able to step forward towards the wagon. 

The noise was a lot more clear and Aeson stepped out of the wagon with blood on his hands. Dipper nearly burst into tears when Aeson opened his mouth. 

"It's a boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure everyone is thinking, "Fucking finally author!"


	25. Other Possibilities

Dipper quickly pushed passed Aeson to make his way inside. It was a mess inside the wagon. The blood only made Dipper extremely uneasy. He saw that Bill had been moved to a corner and he could see the newly born child in his arms. Bill slowly turned his head to look up at Dipper. 

"Ain't he gorgeous?"

"Holy shit," Dipper said before getting on his knees. He slowly took the child from Bill to get a good look at him as more tears made their way down his cheeks. The child had fair skin that was smooth to the touch. His eyes fluttered open to see Dipper and he giggled. Dipper saw that he had one blue and one brown eye. He had tiny black triangles under his eyes and a gorgeous smile that could brighten anyone's day. 

"I held the same face when he first saw me," Bill said breathlessly. Dipper felt his smile get bigger before she snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Dipper asked as he laid down next to his mate. Bill snuggled up closely into Dipper's arms as Dipper moved his hand along his chest and down to his stomach, only for his face to go pale. Dipper sat up quickly with the child in his lap and moved the sheets to see thick bandages and patches on Bill's stomach.

Dipper was speechless, pale in the face. Petrified couldn't even begin to describe how he felt.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO, AESON!!!!???"** he screamed loud enough to shake the wagon. 

"Calm down, love," Bill said quietly as he grabbed Dipper's arm. "You don't want to scare the baby."

**"What did he do!?"**

"Well....Mason since I'm not a female, other measures had to be taken."

"B-But, why didn't he just use magic to get it out?!"

"Mason, this is new to him and to me. We didn't know how, but I'm fine. It'll heal. There are just some things so foreign to us. We just don't know what to do."

Dipper took a very deep breath and his body was shaking a little.

"I guess I was just taken back. I've been so worried and scared that something was going to go wrong. When I heard you screaming...I couldn't believe Aeson wouldn't let me be with you. I couldn't be at your side...and hold your hand through the pain..." Dipper said with a heavy yet bitter tone. **"What the hell is his problem?!"**

"Don't be bitter towards him. He didn't do it out of disrespect of your wishes. The heal--well Aeson...he just...I don't know. He just has his specifics when working, mainly with new things."

"It's just...I really wanted to be by your side through the pain..."

"Please...don't worry. What's done is done. I'm going to heal."

Dipper sighed before feeling something bite him. He looked down to see the baby sucking on his fingers. He couldn't help but chuckle. It reminded him of Azul. 

"So...is he...human?"

"I'm not sure, but if he was, I wouldn't love him any less."

Dipper held up the baby to look at him. The baby was a giggling mess. Dipper's never seen one so giggly. He kissed the baby's forehead before looking at Bill. 

"You should show the children. I'm sure they'll be happy to see their new brother."

"Alright. It won't be long. I want to be back at your side as soon as possible."

Dipper made his way out of the wagon with the baby where the children stood anxiously. 

"Daddy is fine children and look," Dipper said as the baby looked around. He looked awestruck. "Don't start crowding, you'll scare him."

The children looked shocked at the baby. They've never seen one before. Azul crawled up Dipper's back and looked at the baby over his shoulder. 

"Bill is going to need A LOT of rest, but it's safe to travel again. But before we go, we need food for Bill and the baby."

"What does baby eat?" Azul questioned. 

"Well, it's a newborn, so milk at first. Buuut since Bill isn't a female...we'll have to find a replacement. Just get what you can and we'll go from there," Dipper said as he sent out only a few creatures and the rest remained. They all eagerly looked at the baby as Aeson worked on Apollo's wound. Dipper remained out for another minute before dismissing himself to the wagon. 

Dipper laid down next to Bill and covered him and the baby up well. 

"What shall we name him?" Bill asked. 

"I don't really know. I never thought about that..."

"How about...Blaine?"

"Blaine?"

"Ya...he was the very first to love us. The very first to go against them."

"Oh, I must not be special?" Dipper asked dramatically before chuckling.

"Dipper then?"

"How about Cyrus?"

"Cyrus?"

"Ya. It was a name that came to me when I first thought about raising kids."

"I like it," Bill purred. "My little Cyrus~"

The baby giggled as he patted Bill's cheek before grabbing at his ear. Dipper took the baby and placed him on his lap. Cyrus clapped his hands together before sneezing. Bill awed at the sight as he felt a tear make its way down his cheek. Dipper reached out to wipe the tear with his thumb. 

"I love you. So very much," Dipper said. 

I love you too. I've never been so happy..." Bill whispered. Dipper looked down to see Cyrus sound asleep and sucking on his thumb. He managed to lay down next to his mate with the baby in his arms. Using one hand to hold the baby, he wrapped the other around Bill tightly. 

"I'll take care of you. You've been through enough."

"But the worst hasn't even come yet."

"Let's try not to worry about that. You just had a baby, you're all cut up, you really need to rest."

"Alright, dad~"

Dipper chuckled before placing a sweet kiss on Bill's forehead.

Night fell quickly and the journey was proceeding. Dipper was sitting on the edge of the wagon with Cyrus in his lap. The baby was chewing on his own fingers as he stared at Dipper as if to expect something major to happen. Azul had hopped onto the wagon and crawled over to Dipper to stare at the baby. The baby looked fascinated by Azul's glow. Dipper chuckled as the baby reached out to Azul. Azul rubbed his head against the baby's tiny hand and purred.

"I know you're mad."

Dipper and Azul shot their heads up to see Aeson walking alongside the wagon. Dipper then felt his previous rage boiling up again, but he kept his calm.

"I just don't get you. I asked for one thing and that was to be beside my mate during a time in need. What if I was the one in that situation and he wanted to be at my side? You'd let him because he's your father."

"That's not the case at all," Aeson spoke slowly. "When it comes to working with something as new as traditional pregnancy, I need the complete privacy with none other than my patient."

"No offense, but is that really all? I've heard that so many times to the point where I could get rich by betting silver on it."

"No, and no offense, but I don't need attitude from you. Just because you're the mate of my father, doesn't mean you're my father. No disrespect at all."

Dipper remained silent until Aeson decided to speak up.

"I've made mistakes in the past. Mistakes I wish I could take back," Aeson spoke. "Father was in a critical state...I was a young healer, I wasn't expecting the big task...but...my brothers and sisters had all their hope in me. They were constantly on my back, around father, trying to see what was happening, what I was doing. It was too much."

Dipper looked over at Aeson as the creature adjusted his hood.

"With so much pressure, I just barely saved father that day." 

"W-What?"

"Well, more or less caused even more damage. The point is, I can't have any but the patient I am working with. I promised myself and to everyone that I will not have anyone in the middle of my work. I will not risk a stunt like that happening again. Father would have been...more than disappointed. I wouldn't show my face to any of my siblings. I would have quit if I failed him... Don't think you and our father are the only ones that suffer from stress."

"I never did think that. My mind's just been all over the last few months. I was way more concerned about Bill's state and getting myself under control than the war itself."

"Hearing about that damn war is more annoying than listening to me say the same phrase over and over."

"Tell me about it..." Dipper sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to do your job and I'm still trying to get used to this. I didn't know it was really that troubling for you."

"It's fine...I understand where you're coming from, Mason. If I had a loved one going through that pain, I'd want to be there for them too. But not all things work out the way we want...I won't risk mistakes. I should have explained it better to you."

"I get it."

Aeson looked over at the baby as he bounced in Dipper's lap. 

"He's nice and healthy. Learning fast too."

"Do you know if he's pure human or not?"

"I do not."

"I'm honestly curious. I know I was a pure human, but Bill kinda bit me the same night. I wonder if that did anything?"

"I don't understand traditional ways of mating. It's always been magic, but the traditional ways are quite interesting to study up on."

It was silent for another few awkward minutes. It wasn't until Dipper popped up with a statement. 

"Hey, when we do find this new place...I might need your help with something...well need you and the other children to help me."

"Hmm?"

"I need to set something up for Bill. I kinda feel stupid for not doing it sooner...you probably won't understand it until I explain it, but just know right now that it's something important and special."

"I see. I believe I already have the idea."

"Well, I better get inside. You gonna be alright alone?" Dipper questioned. 

"Yes. You go rest. We can pull an all-nighter."

Dipper made his way inside the wagon to see Bill sleeping peacefully. He crawled over to his golden mate before sitting the child down next to him. Bill mumbled a little before opening an eye. 

"Go back to sleep, love," Dipper whispered as he pecked Bill's cheek. Bill smiled before reaching out for the baby. Cyrus giggled as Dipper handed him to the weaker one. Bill ran his hand along the baby's cheek as he felt his emotions spill out. Dipper reached out to brush his hand along Bill's cheek. 

Dipper laid against the two and pulled Bill into him with the baby squeezed in between their warmth. 

"I honestly don't want to rest. Knowing that my dreams are coming together. It's honestly far too exciting to sleep."

"I know, love. But you've exhausted yourself."

"Can't I just stay awake for as long as my eyes will let me?" Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. Bill continued letting the baby play with his fingers as he forced his eyes to stay open. Dipper reached over and gripped Bill's hands tightly before pressing his forehead to his mate's.

"Perhaps, we can escape the war before it even happens."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about it. Maybe moving to a different place will just prevent the war from even happening. We'll be far. Very far from any known village. We won't have any contact with them. We won't have those problems. We'll find a paradise."

"Mason, I highly doubt we can just run away from the war. It's been centuries."

"But has it ever been a possibility?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean. There are other ways other than a brutal war to solve our problems. Being away from the villages and not having problems between us could bring peace. They won't find us and we won't be around them. Perhaps the chaos will just fade and we wouldn't have to even think about a war."

"It's only a _maybe_ though."

"Try to have hope. It's a much better feeling than stress," Dipper chuckled before brushing Bill's hair out of his face. 

"Well...it'll obviously take time for us to get used to this new place. Yes, being away from villages is more than great, but understand that no matter where we go, there will be problems."

"Well, I have hope that we'll find a paradise," Dipper said with a small smile. Bill returned the smile before the two shared a kiss. 

"How far?"

"Very far. I'll go through hell and back to make sure we are safe and happy."

"What if it takes forever to find?"

"As long as we are all together, we'll be alright."

"I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not supposed to be though. I need to be brave for my children."

"You are brave and no matter what happens. If you're scared, sick, sad, weak, it won't matter. They'll still look up to you. I will still love you. We'll do this together."

"I have no idea what I'd do without you. I'd be lost. I'd be terrified, no petrified. I'd lose myself. I'd drown. I'd suffocate."

Dipper shushed Bill with a gentle kiss on the lips. He caressed Bill's cheek with care as he rubbed his thumb along the warm skin. He pulled away for a small breath before Bill went in for more. Bill pressed his lips to Dipper's as he shifted himself closer. 

"Will we really find a paradise? Away from these troubles? Are you that confident?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Bill sat up before placing the now sleeping baby in a nest of blankets and covered him well before turning back to Dipper, who laid on the floor of the wagon. Bill then crawled on top of him. 

"How positive?"

"Very. We'll be happy and not have so much worry and stress. We'll be able to hunt and wander freely without the worry of attackers. It'll be perfect," Dipper whispered. Bill grabbed Dipper's shirt and pulled himself down to press his lips to the brunette's. "We won't have the worries of the war. We'll be able to escape the war."

Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around Bill as the golden one kissed him passionately. The kiss was hungry and desperate, a feeling the two haven't felt in a while.

"There was always other possibilities than war. We just never thought about it," Dipper whispered. Dipper ran his hands along Bill's sides and slipped one over his ass. Bill was practically clinging to Dipper and rubbing his body against his as they held the heated and hungry kiss. Dipper was gentle with his touches considering the fact that Bill was still injured. Bill didn't seem to care for that fact. 

"I love you," both would whisper between breaths. 

"Ahem."

The two quickly turned their heads to the entrance of the wagon where Aeson stood.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Dipper questioned as he sat up with a heavy blush and messy hair. 

"My apologies, but we managed to find food for you, father, and the baby. We managed to find some berry bushes and fruit trees."

"I thought I felt the wagon stop. Alright, I'll pack the food and we can start moving again," Dipper said as he got up, leaving his whimpering mate. 

Dipper and Aeson packed the food in the back of the wagon before Dipper collected a small bit for him, Bill, and the baby. 

"Oh, actually we did find a proper formula for the young!" Aeson spoke out before he reached into his clock to pull out a bottle of what looked like milk.

"Where did you find it?" Dipper questioned. 

"Errm, a little magic had to be used, but one of our sisters seems right for the job of production," Aeson said. 

"I'm a bit confused."

"We had a sister that actually produces this stuff, but it wouldn't have worked normally. The young wouldn't be able to...errm you know..."

"I see."

"That's where magic came in."

"I see. Hopefully, he'll be able to take this because it's really gonna stink if we have to kidnap a woman," Dipper chuckled before Aeson chuckled himself.

Aeson nodded before Dipper went back into the wagon. He put the bottle aside before sitting next to Bill and popping a blackberry in his mouth. 

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

Bill sat up as he grabbed a few apples and grapes. He started chowing down and making a mess with the grape's juices. Dipper ate his few blackberries as he chuckled. 

"What's so funny?"

"You look like your 3 and you just had your first grape juice," Dipper chuckled. 

"Hey, I just got cut up, give me a break," Bill said as he ate more. Dipper leaned over to lick at Bill's dripping mouth before planting a kiss on his lips. They felt the wagon being lifted a little before it started to move again. The movement managed to wake the baby. Ironically, he didn't cry. 

Dipper looked at the baby as he rubbed his eyes a little before dropping back asleep, sucking his thumb.

"He's not behaving like the normal child would," Dipper said.

"Perhaps he's special~" Bill purred. 

"He is. I just know it." 

Bill chuckled before licking his fingers. Dipper pulled Bill into his lap before they shared another kiss, Bill smearing the juices onto Dipper's lips. Bill then reached over to pick on the baby. The baby's eyes were closed, but he was reaching out for something. Bill placed Cyrus against his chest, in which the baby clung to him. Bill smiled as he rested his head on Dipper's shoulder and Dipper began rocking them slowly. 

"This is possibly the happiest day of my life," Bill whispered. 

"I'm just so happy we managed to make it this far."

"Hmm?"

"We've been through so much shit, yet we stayed together no matter what."

"It honestly still shocks me that you could possibly love me after all I've done."

"My love for you is much more powerful than any god."

Bill smiled as he rubbed the baby's back. He curled in as Dipper wrapped his arms tighter around him. 

"And as I promised, no matter what happens, I will ALWAYS love you."

"You're impossible, Mason Pines. There's never any telling of what will come from you."

Dipper felt his tail sprout and reach for a few sheets to wrap around them. Dipper began cooing softly to put Bill to rest. Bill rested against Dipper while the baby clung to Bill.

* * *

Mabel finished packing the last of her things on her horse when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see Diego. 

"Damn, don't scare me like that!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"100%."

"Mabel, there are so many things that could happen. Are we willing to risk it?"

"My brother obviously made his decision to be with them and I'm going to be there for him. I've betrayed him too much in the past and I need to make up for it. He's done far too much for me and I need to do this for him."

"But..."

"Look, do you want to stay here in these memories of death? I don't want to be in a place where I'm slaving away for selfish pricks! I want to see what Dipper and my father saw! I want to find a better life! Dipper fell in love with these things and I want to be able to experience that too! I mean...don't you? Aren't you tired of this?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well then," Mabel said before hopping onto her horse. "Let's move!"

Diego turned to see his horse that was packed with his things. 

"We can't risk our lives for people that can't show respect, who don't care. I won't kill these creatures if my brother and father loved them that much."

Diego let out a heavy sigh before approaching his horse. 

"How will we find them?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to make the best of it. We need to try," Mabel said. "Probably far..."

"Alright..." Diego said before hopping onto his horse. "I'm with you on this."

Mabel and Diego commanded the horses to start moving quickly. 

"Do you regret leaving Ford in the dust?"

Mabel just stared ahead. 

"No....there was no changing his mind. No matter how hard we'd try."

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes. I'm tired of this shit and I know you are too."

"What if they come looking for us?"

"Pssh, you really think they will?"

Diego stared down as he thought about that question. In all his years of working in the village, he never did realize how selfish everyone truly was. They didn't care and neither did the alpha. They didn't even care enough to give anyone proper memorials.

"No."

Mabel and Diego disappeared into the forest quickly, hoping they could find Dipper and hoping to find a better chance at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOODLES!!!! :D Go find on my Tumblr yo:  
> https://xxcorruptedbluexx.tumblr.com/post/173007900441/for-my-fanfic-that-people-seem-to-like-p


	26. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, my beautiful readers! A bit of an update here X3  
> I'm currently working on doodling designs of Bill and Dipper and I plan to make more character doodles that will be posted on my Tumblr.  
> I'll try to be a bit more active there and interact with you all a little more. I plan to even open up "Asks" for the characters if you're interested. So you can practically ask me anything and I'll doodle them answering or if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as well, with the inclusion of doodles UvU
> 
> So keep a lookout for drawings and doodles on my Tumblr and feel free to drop questions or stuff about the characters, for the characters, etc UvU  
> Thank you for reading, I love you all <3
> 
> *EDIT* HAVE A ART: https://xxcorruptedbluexx.tumblr.com/post/173106785961/i-decided-to-finally-doodle-chip-and-dips-designs  
> 

Dipper's eyes fluttered open as he felt the sun's rays on his face. He yawned and wiped the sleep away before looking down to see his mate and baby snuggled closely into his chest. Bill looked extremely peaceful; something Dipper felt like he's seen centuries ago. He found himself chuckling a little when he noticed that Bill was still messy from the fruit juices. He kissed his mate's head before rubbing his back. The baby sneezed before clinging to Bill tighter. Dipper felt relaxed, he felt happy. 

He felt sore. 

Dipper realized that he was in the sitting position and he had a horrible kink in his neck. He sighed and thought to himself that it was worth it. Bill was comfortable and Cyrus was comfortable. That's all that mattered. 

He could hear Bill snoring slightly which he found extremely cute. He looked at his lover's peaceful face as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

Dipper heard a thud outside and faced the entrance. He noticed the wagon wasn't moving and raised an eyebrow. 

"Azul? Aeson?" Dipper called out, hoping he didn't wake his lover. He got no reply and felt a cold sweat. Dipper gently removed Bill's arms from around his neck and carefully laid him and the baby down, successfully not waking them in the process. He pulled the sheets over them before kissing their foreheads. He climbed out of the wagon and stretched, cracking a few places in the process. He looked around and saw the children fast asleep. He awed at the sight. He then realized the location. It was huge. Very, very, very huge. 

Dipper could see mountains in the distance, a waterfall not too far, a huge valley, it was simply breath-taking. Dipper decided to climb a tree to get a much better view of the place. He found an oak and made his way to a high branch. 

Dipper felt like he had the breath knocked out of him. It was much more beautiful from where he was. 

The valley was much bigger with a few berry bushes scattered around. He saw a few wild animals such as squirrels, birds, and rabbits. The place was towered by trees; it was practically an enclosed place, exactly as the former. The waterfall led to a big pond surrounded by boulders and Dipper could see there were fish. Perhaps they could dine on something other than fruit and berries. Dipper noticed the area they were in was attached to the valley. 

"Whoa..."

Dipper took the time to look over the children and make sure they were all here. He saw a huge pile of them all cuddled up together, smaller creatures on top of bigger ones. It was simply adorable. A small cry caught his attention. Dipper quickly climbed down from the tree and dashed over to the wagon. He looked inside to see Cyrus sitting up and letting out a few whines. Bill was fast asleep next to him. The moment Cyrus saw Dipper he lifted his arms up and let out giggles. He started bouncing lightly and Dipper made his way inside to pick up the baby. 

"Did you miss me?" Dipper whispered. Cyrus clapped his hands together and giggled loudly. Dipper brought his finger up to his lips to signal him to quiet down. Much to Dipper's shock, the baby pressed his hands to his mouth to quiet his giggles. Smart kid. Aeson was right, he is a fast learner. 

Dipper then realized the baby was a tiny bit bigger than when he last saw him. Did someone feed him? Dipper turned his head to see the still full bottle for the baby. He reached behind him and picked it up. He held it up to the baby, who happily accepted it. Dipper looked over at Bill, who was still fast asleep. Good. He deserved the rest. 

Cyrus finished off the bottled rather quickly before Dipper held him up to place on his shoulder to burp him. Mabel taught him good. 

Mabel. 

Dipper sighed when he realized that he practically left his sister in the dust. He looked down at Cyrus. 

"She would have been happy to see you."

He was sure Gideon or the alpha brainwashed her into thinking he was the bad guy now. He wouldn't have been surprised if she did. Dipper and Mabel's bond kinda went dead when they split for him to join the Protectors and for her to get other jobs. Sure, they still had their heart-to-heart moments, but that was to take care of Stan. They barely had much communication like they did when they were smaller. Dipper went on with his life with Bill. Did he regret leaving his sister like that?

Yes and no.

They had downfalls. Downfalls that made Dipper just not like Mabel. She's betrayed him. Too many times to the point where he couldn't trust her with anything. But at the same time, she was still his twin. 

Dipper shook the thought from his head as he looked down at the baby. He then turned to look at Bill. His former peaceful face was now twisted with a look of distress. Dipper dragged himself over and laid next to Bill, the baby sitting in his arms. Cyrus looked at his golden father and saw his twisted face. Dipper reached over to caress Bill's cheek. He brushed a few strands of his messy hair out of his face before pulling himself up to Bill to get close. He then started singing sweetly and quietly and Cyrus observed Bill's face return to its peaceful state. Dipper then started kissing Bill's face before pulling away. He covered Bill up well before picking up Cyrus. He made his way out of the wagon and Cyrus had the face Dipper had exactly. 

"This could be our paradise," Dipper whispered and Cyrus clapped his hands together. Dipper decided to take a look around manually. He started walking past the children quietly as they slept. He made his way into the valley. Cyrus looked at the few rabbits dashing by and giggled. 

"It's been forever since I've seen life like that. I almost didn't believe it existed," Dipper sighed. He rubbed his still sore neck before turning to head back to the wagon. As much as he wanted to explore more, he had a mate he needed to get to. 

Making his way inside, Dipper placed Cyrus down before crawling over to his lover. He laid down beside him before Cyrus crawled over quickly to sit in between them. 

"You really are smart," Dipper whispered before kissing Cyrus on the head. He wrapped his arm tightly around Bill as the baby laid against him. A few minutes later, Bill's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the sight of his mate and child. 

"Morning."

"Morning, love," Dipper whispered before kissing Bill sweetly. Bill stretched and yawned before sitting up. 

"Where are we?"

"Paradise."

Bill stopped rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stared at Dipper like it was joking. He then crawled over to the entrance and looked out. Dipper made his way over before taking Bill's hand and leading him outside, Cyrus in his other arm. They made their way around the children and looked out at the area. Bill actually took a few seconds the process. He took a few steps forward, believing he was only in a dream and that he'd fall through the dream clouds and wake up in Dipper's lap. 

"The children must have found it. They did good," Dipper said as he looked at Bill. 

"I-It's beautiful..."

"The only thing I see missing is a cave."

"The wagon can be our nest for now. It's big enough for us three," Bill purred before taking Dipper's arm. "Come, let's leave the children to rest. They're probably exhausted."

Bill and Dipper made their way out into the valley as Bill looked around. 

"What did I tell you? We'd find a paradise!"

"Looks can be deceiving, love. We need to adjust."

"Of course. If you're not happy, we'll keep moving."

Bill found himself smiling before he approached the boulders surrounding the pond. He looked down into the water and noticed the fish that were crowding in.

"At least we'll have other food besides berries," Bill said. Dipper placed Cyrus in the grass before he laid on a flat rock on his stomach. "Are you alright, love?"

"Ya, just a little sore. My back feels like it's been trampled on," Dipper groaned. 

"I think I'll be able to fix that," Bill purred before getting up and making his way back to the wagon. Dipper laid there and watched as Cyrus reached out towards a butterfly with curious eyes. Dipper smiled then saw Bill come in his line of sight. Bill had something in his hand and Dipper could tell it was a bottle of some sort. 

He watched as Bill hopped onto the rock before he spoke. 

"Take off your shirt."

"Hmm??"

"I'm going to help you by giving you a massage. You've done so much for me and now it's time I do things for you," Bill said as he started moving Dipper's shirt. 

"That's sweet, Bill, but you don't have to. You're still--"

"Ah ah ah. Nope. Don't give me the excuses. My mate deserves a good, relaxing massage and damn well he's going to get one," Bill said. Dipper chuckled before he sat up to take off his shirt and tossed it on the ground. He then heard Bill gasp a little. 

"W-What?"

"Have you always had a tattoo?"

"W-Whaa..."

"It's beautiful," Bill said as he traced his fingers along Dipper's back. "It's of our creatures. I am pressed against you, I guess we're cuddling~"

"I wish I could see it," Dipper said. 

"There's something else," Bill said. "Surrounding the entirety of us looks like to be silhouettes of the children. I can see the Luminaries, Aeson....Cyrus is even there..."

"C-Cyrus!?"

"He's a tiny thing in between us. A mix of gold and blue."

"Does that mean?"

Bill and Dipper looked down at the baby. He looked up at his fathers and giggled. 

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Bill said before he rubbed Dipper's back and placed kisses on the tattoo. "This must of formed on your skin. It's perfect for our family."

Dipper turned before kissing Bill's forehead. 

"Lay down, love," Bill said. Dipper did as told.

Bill then sat on the small of Dipper's back before pouring the liquid onto his hands, rubbing them together, and placing them against Dipper's back. Dipper's breath hitched a little at the coldness of the liquid. 

Bill rubbed against Dipper's back, making sure to get the pressure points and sore spots. Dipper buried his face in his arms as he let out a group of the most delightful moans Bill has ever heard.

"I wonder if I can get you to sound that that in bed~" Bill purred. Dipper laughed before Bill pressed against a sore spot in his shoulder blade. 

"Damn Bill."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. You have the hands of a true god~"

Bill chuckled as he went back to work. Dipper opened an eye to see Cyrus attempting to put his shirt on. He snorted a little before he felt something on the back of his neck. He turned his head a little to see Bill leaned over. 

"What are you doing, love?"

Bill only chuckled as he placed another kiss on Dipper's neck. Dipper giggled as Bill peppered more kisses onto his skin. Dipper laughed before Bill sat up. Dipper sat up as well as Bill pulled himself towards him. They then lost balance and fell into the pond. Bill laughed as he resurfaced before Dipper pulled him back down. The two laughed before Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck. Dipper pulled him close and brushed his wet hair out of his face. Bill grinned before nuzzling his nose into Dipper's neck. 

A giggle grabbed their attention and Dipper gasped. Bill pulled away as they saw Cyrus on the boulder and trying to get into the water. The two quickly made their way over to catch the baby. Cyrus giggled as he raised his hands to his fathers. 

"We'll have to keep a close eye on him," Bill said. 

"He must really not like being alone," Dipper chuckled. "He was whining when he saw that I was gone from the wagon this morning."

"Where did you go?"

"When I woke, I noticed we weren't moving and no one answered me, so I got out to look around. I didn't go far."

"Did he eat?"

"Ya. I fed him what was in that bottle Aeson gave me."

"At least he's eating. I was afraid he wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just had my worries."

"Don't worry, love," Dipper said before kissing Bill's head. "He's a bit bigger, ain't he?"

"I noticed."

"I wonder what he's capable of."

"Who knows. The possibilities are endless," Bill said. 

"Well, he sure is beautiful. I'm sure we both can agree where he gets that from," Dipper chuckled. Bill chuckled as well before climbing out of the water and sitting on a rock. Cyrus reached out towards Bill's dangling hair and gripped a few strands. Dipper leaned against the rock and watched the two. 

"I see you both have finally awoken."

Bill and Dipper snapped their heads up to see Aeson. 

"Aeson, how long have you been there?" Dipper questioned. 

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you both well rested," Aeson said. 

"Well, more or less," Dipper joked. "How long were we out?"

"A few days."

 **"WHAT?!"** both questioned loudly. 

"There is no way-- Aeson, you're joking right???"

"Nope. I guess you can say it's my fault."

"What did you do?" Bill asked. 

"I knew you two were tired. These last few months have been horrendous for you two and you needed a break...so I put sleeping powder on you while you slept."

"Aeson, you know I love you to bits, but are you insane!? What if the children got in danger?! What if a corrupted child came across our path and we were out cold?! What if--"

"This is exactly why I did it," Aeson interrupted as he got looks from the men. "Listen, I'm sorry. You two were tired, you just had a baby, and I know you both have been stressed. You both deserved rest. We were fine the rest of the journey. I had the Luminaries and Zaraps constantly check on you two and care for the baby. I made sure the baby was fed and well kept. We ran into no trouble and came across this place to settle down. We all agreed that it was perfect."

Bill took a deep breath and let it out. 

"I'm not mad. I know you have good intentions when you do these things, Aeson."

"How long have we been here?" Dipper asked. 

"We found this place a few hours ago actually."

"Wow, this place must be fucking far from the villages if it literally takes days to find," Dipper said before looking up at Bill. 

"We hope it's satisfying enough," Aeson said. 

"Well, we'll have to adjust. I don't want to get too comfortable right away. Looks can be very deceiving," Bill said. 

"I understand, father." 

Dipper climbed out of the water before stretching. 

"Well, we better start collecting more food," Dipper said. 

"Already done! We did a little gathering and collected more. We even got fish and squirrels," Aeson said. 

"You're too good, Aeson," Bill said. Dipper took Bill's hand while Bill's other held Cyrus.

* * *

Diego took a long swig from his flask as he stared at the morning sun. He turned his head to see Mabel fast asleep on a blanket. He sighed heavily before rubbing his head.

It's been a few days now and they still haven't found Dipper or any sign of a creature. It's like they all just disappeared. 

Diego took a long look at his flask. 

He told Dipper he'd stop. 

He felt weak. He couldn't even keep a simple word to someone that trusted him. He's gone against a lot of his words and broken many promises to people that didn't deserve it. He knew they were all looking down on him and hated him. Diego had wished he died in that incident. He thought to himself on how much he's lost. 

**You could have saved him. Just like you could have saved Blaine.**

There it was again. 

Diego buried his face in his hands. 

**Stanley is looking down on you. He is disappointed, angry. He wished it was you instead of him.**

Diego felt his muscles tense up. He rubbed his face before raising the flask to his lips. 

**You broke your word, you weak fucker. He knows that and he hates you. They all know. You couldn't keep your word for anything.**

Diego's hand shook before he forced himself to put the flask down. 

**You are as useless as they all said. They wanted to forget about you. He wanted to forget about you.**

"Diego?"

Diego snapped his head up to see Mabel. 

"Are you alright??? You're crying," she said. 

"I'm fine!" Diego quickly said, startling Mabel. "I'm fine..."

Diego wiped his face before feeling Mabel's hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't let it get to you. We all have our demons."

"Mabel, it's not like I'm some teenager. I'm a grown ass man that's failed everyone that's even liked me. I couldn't protect Blaine, I couldn't protect Stanley, and I couldn't protect Mason!"

"It's not your fault! There was nothing you could do! There was nothing anyone could do!" Mabel shouted.

"There was something I could do, but I didn't! I watched as Blaine was slaughtered but I just stood there!! I watched Stan get devoured but I just stood there!! I watched as Mason practically slipped away from me and **I just stood there!!** "

Mabel watched as Diego practically broke down in front of her. She's never seen this man get so emotional.

"Deigo..." Mabel said before getting on her knees to yank the man into a tight hug. Diego gripped Mabel tightly as she ran her hand through his hair. 

"Listen, they all loved you. My dad loved you so much. You honestly have no idea how much he did. Grunkle Stan practically looked up to you. He would tell us all the time how great you are and I'd be damned if you say Dipper didn't love you. He cared about you a lot and would put your life before his."

Diego had calmed down a bit as Mabel pulled back. 

"It'll be okay. Don't blame yourself for all of this. There was nothing we could do."

Mabel reached into her pocket to pull out a cloth to wipe Diego's face. Diego looked away with a look of embarrassment. 

"Oh, don't be embarrassed!" Mabel laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Feel better?"

"Ya...thanks..." Diego said. Mabel got up before collecting her things to put back on the horse. 

"Welp, no time to waste! Let's get movin'!" Mabel said. Diego got up before collecting his things. He snapped his head around when hearing a twig snap. 

"What was that?" Diego questioned before Mabel stopped. They remained still before hearing footsteps. They backed up into one another as Diego reached for the knife on his belt. 

It went quiet. So quiet, it was chilling.

Diego snapped his head around in time to hear Mabel scream and to get smacked in the head. Diego hit the ground hard as the environment went blurry. 

"N-No..." he tried to shout. He managed to catch a glimpse of Mabel hitting the ground hard as well before seeing something tower over them.

"Please...I don't want to fail her too..." Diego whispered before he blacked out.


	27. HIATUS [Please Read]

Hey there, my lovely readers UvU I know I recently just discontinued a Billdip writing, but don't worry, I don't plan to throw this one out. >w0 I deeply appreciate the support and encouragement I get on this writing and I can't and won't end it so soon. UvU

I deeply apologize for the long wait for a new chapter for this thing. I just had finals and I'm about to graduate high school, so that's been on my schedule lately. However, whenever I do have free time, I have a bit of a writer's block for working on this since I'm trying to put together the story for future chapters and it's definitely not easy. I've also been a tiny bit busy with other projects I plan to get released soon UvU To give a bit of a, idk what you'd call it, but a writing I plan to get out soon will be titled, "Withered." It'll obviously be Billdip buuuuuut it's going to be a slow build and other things will be tough obstacles for them to get together. Much drama, jealousy, romance, death, blud, yadda yadda blah blah blah and I can't wait to get it out ^-^

I want to put this on a hiatus so I won't have you all worried af on when I'll get a new chapter out and have it give me time to work on this new project. I have no idea when I'll start working on this baby again, hopefully, it won't be insanely long. It'll be a while, but not insanely long. I hope you all understand and I love you all <3

For being fabulous readers, have a fabulous Billy~  



	28. Author's Note {IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ}

Hello my beautiful readers UvU

Not a chapter QwQ I know.

I've actually wanted to bring this into the light and I'm sure a lot of people will probably not like me for this decision, but oh well.  
I know I've been one to redo writings and such, but it's mainly because I feel like I can do better with them and I am just repeating a ridiculous loop. I've thought about this for a while, a long while.  
Currently, I'm still in a bit of a writer's block and I'm going to be working soon, but when I get some time and motivation I want to try and put it into this story. I don't want to continue this one.  
Hidden Beneath Gold has gotten quite a bit of positivity and support, but I don't know where I'm going with it. I didn't plan some of the events in the latest chapters and I'm practically adding things to make it longer and trying to make it more interesting. I still don't even have future chapters planned and I feel like I've lead people on in my comments about future events that might not even happen. It bothers me. One thing that I really need to work on is Bill and Dipper's relationship. Like a few people said, they're practically a Disney couple. I was a bit rushy with it and I just don't like how it's come out. I will still make them become a couple, but I want to try and work on their characters and build up.

I don't want to continue this version and want to try to redo it. Like I said, I got things going on right now and I have a writer's block, but when I get the motivation back, I'll try to work on a few chapters before releasing it.

Please don't hate me for this decision, I know quite a few liked this story, but I don't want to force myself to continue this. It's not discontinued, I'm just gonna rewrite it. A lot of the details and plot will be the same, but I will change things around as well. I want to create things people enjoy, but at the same time, I want to enjoy writing it. I hope you understand my decision and aren't too mad QwQ I understand if quite a few of you are tired of hearing these types of notes, but hey, I'm trying to improve for the better and don't want to lead people on to expect a new chapter.

It might take a while, a long while, but I'll try to get to it.  
Thank you and I love you all <3

And again, hope you're not too mad QwQ


End file.
